Many Cups of Sugar Get You to the Moon
by Aelimir
Summary: COMPLETE Lupin feels sad and lonely after most of his close friends died in the war. Hermione finds herself without a date, and has a crush on Lupin. After a Halloween weekend gone awry, will they ever end up together?
1. Lupin's Return

A/N: YES! This is the first fanfiction story I've ever completed. sheepishly points at about ten unfinished stories It's 84 pages long, about 25 chapters. I'll post them as I have then edited and spellchecked. On a side note, my spellcheck insisted that Crabbe should really be "Carbie." Amusing, is that not? No offense to anyone with added weight! Also, the title of this story was inspired by a random statement of a friend of mine. Oh, and one last thing: Jennyfish, Hannahbanana, if you ever stumble across this story, you're probably going to be quite shocked to find that it's a romance. (Quite out of character for me to write a romance, I'm not a romantic person) Suffice it to say I had a little plot bunny that wouldn't go away. It's not very good, but bear in mind that this is the first story of this length I've ever completed, and it's my first romance fic ever. I'm sure all you fans of the movie will get a laugh out of the names I chose for Hermione's parents. (They're the actor names)

IMPORTANT: Personal thoughts by each character are contained in parenthesis ( ). I wasn't sure if italics would work, so that's how it did it.

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything! I own nothing! Do I look brilliant enough to write those novels! Wait, don't answer that.

Lupin's Return

"Honey, I'm so proud of you" said David Granger to his daughter, Hermione, as he hugged her goodbye. Hermione was about to begin her final year at Hogwarts.

"Work hard, dear. I'm sure you'll get a perfect score on your NEWTS just like you did on your OWLS. My little girl is all grown up. Pretty soon she'll be on her own" tearfully exclaimed Emma Granger, Hermione's mother.

Hermione smiled at her mom as they exchanged hugs. "I don't even know what I'm going to be doing after I finish school. I'll still be around, Mom."

"You behave now, I don't want to hear about you getting in trouble" teased Mr. Granger. Hermione was usually quite well behaved, but being friends with Ron and Harry meant occasional trouble. Or more than occasional trouble.

"Dad, you know I can't promise anything" laughed Hermione sheepishly. Even though Voldemort had been defeated by Harry last year, she was sure Harry and Ron would find some mischief to drag her into.

"You'd better go now, honey. Train's leaving" urged Mr. Granger.

"Bye" Hermione shouted and waved to her parents as she ran through platform nine and three-quarters. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, being muggles, couldn't follow. Mrs. Granger blew her nose in her handkerchief.

Mr. Granger put a comforting arm around his wife. "She'll be fine, Emma. I'm sure things will be uneventful now that Voldemort is gone."

Hermione jockeyed her way through the train, peeking in compartments for Harry and Ron. She found them at the end of the train with their girlfriends, Ginny and Luna. A man was fast asleep in a corner; all she could view was the back of his head. Hermione took the only available seat by Harry, which was across from the man. As she scrutinized his suitcases curiously, she gasped in surprise when she saw the name on them. "Remus Lupin" she exclaimed excitedly. "But I thought he couldn't return"

Harry smiled. He had already seen the name and was just as excited. "After the big help he was in the war against Voldemort, it seems people now feel a little less hostile against werewolves. Maybe that's why he's allowed back."

"Good thing, too" said Ron. "I was getting tired of a new DADA teacher every year. Especially after Umbridge."

"Hem, Hem" said Ginny, and they all laughed.

"I think the extinction of the nargle race broke the curse. That's what daddy says" commented Luna, looking up from The Quibbler briefly, before drifting her eyes back to her newspaper.

"And" started Hermione. She had learned not to argue with Luna, it didn't go anywhere. "I wonder if Voldemort's death had anything to do with it."

"Could be" commented Ron. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Hermione gazed at Lupin, wishing she could wake him up. She was very glad to see him again. He hadn't been around her and her friends much during the war, and she'd missed him alot. She glanced at Harry. By the look on his face, he seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Remus Lupin was the only link to his parents, now that the rest of the Marauders were gone. Remus stood as a mix of parent and friend to him. In a way he felt just as close to Remus as to his friends, as Remus seemed to be the only one who really understood how he felt now that the war was over. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, reaching silent agreement. Even though they were eager to see him, they would have all year to hang out with him. Lupin would wake up himself, if at all.

Lupin, however, remained asleep for the rest of the trip. It had been full moon last night, and he was exhausted. The others chatted about this and that, with Luna occasionally breaking in from whatever cloud she was on and saying a few odd words, before drifting off again. Hermione and Ron took time out to observe their prefect duties before returning to the group.

"I can't believe Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle are still here" exclaimed Hermione. "I thought the Ministry would have them expelled or something"

"Dumbledore probably was behind it. You know how he is, believing in second chances and all" Harry said quietly. "Even though their parents were Death Eaters, we can't prove that they were actually involved in the war or using Unforgivable Curses."

The group grew silent after that. Mention of the Unforgivables reminded them of the losses and pandemonium that was only now beginning to taper off.

The train grinded to a stop. Harry and Hermione both jumped up at the same time."We'd better wake Lupin up" they both said in unison, and laughed. The rest of the group rose and filed out the door as Harry and Hermione shook Lupin awake.

"There already" muttered Lupin. For a split second, he felt irritated that he couldn't sleep more. He pushed that thought aside when he saw Hermione and Harry. "Hermione, Harry, good to see you again" he greeted them, smiling as he stifled a yawn.

"I'm really glad you're back, Lupin" said Harry softly.

"Yes, we've missed you" said Hermione.

He stood up and put a hand on each of their shoulders, still smiling. "We'd better get going before we find out where this train goes after it stops at Hogwarts" he urged. The three of them slid through the door and off the train. Outside it threatened to storm. Lupin went with the other teachers, and Harry and Hermione caught up with a coach that had Ron in it. All three of them could now see the thestrals pulling it.

"So this is what they look like" commented Hermione. "Odd little things."

"Tell me about it" said Ron. "I don't like them at all." He'd never forget the ride he had on one when he couldn't see it. Seeing them and not seeing them were both quite disturbing experiences.

Harry gazed at them solemnly before hopping into the coach. He'd trade all the thestrals in the world to just have Cedric, Sirius, and all the others back. It still hurt him terribly to think of them. He didn't feel much triumph now that Voldemort was dead, surprisingly. He felt more loss. All his life had been leading up to the point of the prophecy being fulfilled. Now he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Being an Auror seemed logical, but not very appealing at the moment. He could settle down with Ginny. No, he wasn't going to think about that right now.

The coach rolled to a halt. Ron leaped out first, quite glad to have seen the thestrals for the last time, at least while he was at school. Harry and Hermione trudged after him into the Great Hall. The trio sat down at the Griffindor table together. The sorting hat sang joyously about the school being out of Voldemort's shadow before sorting the eleven-year-olds into their respective houses.

Hermione, meanwhile, glanced at Lupin occasionally. He seemed younger now that the worry of Voldemort had been lifted off his shoulders. Yet she could tell that there were many things still bothering him. (I hope he cheers up soon, he sure deserves it. Besides, he's too handsome to have that pained expression ruining his good looks. Wait, did I just call him handsome? I must still have the crush on him that I had in third year), Hermione thought sheepishly. (Nothing wrong with a secret crush, is there?)

"I have an announcement to make before we eat" said Dumbledore, drawing everyone's attention to him. "As I'm sure you've guessed by now, Professor Lupin is back teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, remarkably breaking the curse that seemed to be on that position." A very loud applause erupted from everyone except the Slytherins, who merely scowled. Professor Snape put his hands together a few times quite pathetically before joining the Slytherin scowl. Lupin stood up and gave a short bow before sitting back down.

Dumbledore smiled. "Tuck in" he said.

Preview of next chapter"Hermione bit her lower lip as she paid rapt attention to Lupin. She wished she could think of something to cheer him up. Harry had Ginny and his friends, but Lupin didn't have anyone. She imagined him sitting in his office, night after night, the jovial part of him vanishing. Her eyes widened at the thought. She couldn't let that happen! Lupin needed a night out, or something. If anyone deserved to have fun, it was definitely Lupin."


	2. September

A/N: Help! Most of my commas and all my stars from the last chapter disappeared! If anyone can tell me how to get them to appear, let me know. I had them all typed in, but when it uploaded, it changed for some reason. :( So instead of stars, I have big spaces, and if the commas disappear, sorry. Also, please bear with me on my lack of creativity on subjects to study in DADA class. I'm not an expert about mythical creatures and such. So they'll be not mentioned, repeats, or maybe one or two that I'll make up completely on my own. Also, you'll probably be able to tell I'm a Harry/Hermione shipper too, LOL.

Disclaimer: JKR has a billion dollars. Do I look like I have a billion dollars? No! If I did, more of my fanfictions would be finished, as I would do them instead of work. :) Nothing is mine!

September

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited their final class on their first day back at Hogwarts. They felt a bit overwhelmed at what was in store for them this year, if this day's classes were anything to judge by.

"Let's go visit Hagrid" suggested Harry suddenly. His companions nodded their assent as they set their path to Hagrid's cabin.

When they arrived, Hagrid hugged each of them in turn. "Good to see yeh" he sniffed. His eyes were puffy, as if he'd been crying awhile.

Harry could easily guess what was the matter. Grawp had been killed at the end of last year by a bunch of Death Eaters. Harry hadn't been able to properly console his friend, since he'd been whisked off to the Dursleys right afterward. "I'm really sorry about what happened, Hagrid."

Hagrid tried to smile through his tears. "At least it was quick and not too painful." He clapped his hand down hard on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt the sensation of being a nail driven into a piece of wood. "I'm so proud of yeh, beatin' Voldemort an' all. I always knew yeh could do it."

Harry smiled at him, feeling rather empty. This wasn't all at how he expected it would be when Voldemort was gone. Shouldn't he be feeling proud, or happy?

Hermione and Ron were silent through the exchange. Although they felt sorry for Hagrid, neither of them were fond of Grawp. It was almost a relief to not have to worry about Hagrid being smooshed into a pancake. Hermione, however, didn't miss the look on Harry's face when Hagrid congratulated him about Voldemort. Biting her lip, she decided that the best thing for him would be to talk to Lupin. After all, Lupin was the one who experienced close to the same things as Harry.

"Have some tea" invited Hagrid. The friends shared what they did over the summer. Harry, after a brief time at the Dursleys, stayed at Ron's for the rest of the summer, playing Quidditch and hanging out with Ginny. Ron wrote letters to Luna, and played Quidditch with Harry. Hermione worked in her parent's dentist office. "I've been diggin' a grave for - for my brother. Took a considerable time, but I did it" said Hagrid with a final sniff. "I'd better not keep you three, you need to be back before curfew."

They said their goodbyes and walked out the door. After a few paces Hermione turned to Harry and softly said"Harry, have you thought about talking to Lupin? I think it might help. You could both use a talk."

Harry stared at her, his face betraying his unease. "I'm not sure if I should. I mean, I don't want to say anything that would upset him. Goodness knows he has enough on his plate."

"Still, Harry, keeping pent up emotions isn't good. It'll eat you up inside. Please talk to him. We're really worried about you, aren't we Ron"

"Yes, of course. Still, Harry might have a point. I don't think it's a good idea to upset Lupin" commented Ron thoughtfully.

"Have it your own way" said Hermione, slightly annoyed.

"I'll try and talk to him, Hermione. In fact, I'll do it right now" whispered Harry. He wasn't sure if he could actually bring up what was on his mind, but he would try.

"We'll be in the common room" said Hermione as she watched Harry trudge towards Lupin's office.

Harry knocked on Lupin's office door hesitantly, a lump in his throat.

"Come in" he heard Lupin call. Harry opened the door and shut it behind him as he approached Lupin. Lupin was sitting at his desk, a pile of papers stacked in front of him. "Harry. Good to see you." Lupin tilted his head slightly, giving Harry a measuring look. He noticed Harry's nervous edge. "Harry, please, sit down."

Harry pulled up a chair. "I'm looking forward to your DADA class tomorrow. It's good to have you back, especially after all those incompetent DADA teachers we've had."

"You can thank Dumbledore for that. He made the arrangements." It was hard to detect, but Harry could see the dull, pained expression harbored in Lupin's eyes. Harry started losing his courage at that upsetting sight.

"I hope you had a good summer" continued Harry lamely.

Lupin turned back to his papers. "Decent" he muttered.

"I stayed at Ron's. I'm glad they took me in so I wouldn't have to live with the Dursley's anymore."

Harry was running out of steam. Clearly Lupin wasn't in a talking mood. "Am I disturbing you? I can leave. It's nearly curfew anyway" said Harry, standing up. He felt rather foolish for even coming. He wasn't getting anywhere.

"No, I'm always glad to see you Harry" assured Lupin, the pain in his eyes lessening slightly, before returning full force. "Come anytime."

"Goodbye Lupin." Harry hurried back to the common room. His spirits were raised at talking with his old friend, but he was also gnawed with concern. Hopefully Lupin would cheer up when he got into the swing of classes.

Harry emerged through the portrait hole to be greeted by Ginny. "There you are, Harry! Hermione told me you talked to Professor Lupin. How is he"

"He's his same old self" revealed Harry, feeling quite reluctant to relate the look in Lupin's eyes.

Ginny could sense something was wrong. (I'll have to think of something to get his mind off things. But what?) "Let's go do our homework together, Harry." The pair sat down on the coach, accompanied by a pile of books.

"I can't believe it. Day one and we have loads of homework" moaned Ron, who was seated nearby with his friends. "This can't be a good sign."

"Cheer up, Ron. At least we don't have to worry about You-Know-Who this year" Hermione whispered to Ron. She didn't want Harry to hear anything that would remind him of Voldemort.

"It won't be anything we can't handle, Ron. The nargles are gone" breathed Luna, before fading back into her book. Ron grinned, entranced by her eccentricity. Without a word he attacked his pile of homework.

The next day, Hermione and her friends eagerly strode through the door to their first DADA class of the year. Professor Lupin greeted his class, the smile on his face not quite reaching his eyes. "I'm sure the events of this past year has impressed upon you the importance of doing well in classes like mine" he said solemnly. "I hope, for your own sakes, that the things I'll teach you, which are much harder than anything most of you have encountered" he glanced at Harry as he said that"will be learned well enough not only to pass NEWTS, but also to be of vital practical use."

Dead silence met his words. This wasn't quite the Professor Lupin they remembered from third year. He had always been rather serious, accompanied by a good-natured smile now and then. Now his wry smiles seemed rare and his face sterner. He began introducing the creatures and defensive spells they'd be learning throughout their 7th year.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she paid rapt attention to Lupin. She wished she could think of something to cheer him up. Harry had Ginny and his friends, but Lupin didn't have anyone. She imagined him sitting in his office, night after night, the jovial part of him vanishing. Her eyes widened at the thought. She couldn't let that happen! Lupin needed a night out, or something. If anyone deserved to have fun, it was definitely Lupin.

The class filed out the door as Lupin ended the class. Hermione pulled Harry aside. "Harry, I never got the chance to ask...how did your talk last night go"

"I tried to talk to him, but I couldn't get the words out. You saw how he was today. Last night he was a bit worse, and didn't want to talk much. He was glad to see me, though."

"You should try again soon. Hopefully he'll be in a more receptive mood." She sighed. "Harry, we can't let him go on like this. Do you know of anything he likes to do for fun" She smiled impishly. "Does he have a girlfriend? Tonks, maybe"

"I don't know if he likes anyone. If he does, he hides it well. Being a werewolf might make it hard for him in that department" he said, eyeing Hermione. It was a rather odd question for her to ask. "I haven't been around him enough lately to know what he likes to do for fun. When I have seen him, it was mainly with the Order of Phoenix."

"We'll have to come up with something" declared Hermione with determination as she headed for the library. She was sure that a book could provide some inspiration.

Harry watched her departing back. He hoped she was successful. He didn't feel capable of cheering anyone up, his mind full of his own troubles. Ginny caught up with him, noticing the look on his face. (I've got it! I'll invite Fred and George to Hogwarts! They could show off their newest products, or something. Harry would really like that.) "Harry, I'm going to the owlry. I'll see you in the common room" she told him.

Ron and Luna had followed Harry the whole time. "Daddy said an army of newts might be attacking soon" commented Luna rather randomly. Ron smiled at her. He'd learned the way she had of expressing herself, although odd, had its own rhyme and reason that showed she seemed to know what was going on better than anybody. He'd just wait and see.

Preview of next chapter : "Harry, did I just hear you pass up Quidditch practice for homework" asked Hermione disbelievingly. "I think you should go. You've been cooped up with books far too much lately, and some fresh air would do you good" said Hermione.

Harry stared at her in shock. A statement like that from her was about as rare as Lupin's smile these days. Cooped up with books? What did Hermione do all day but that!"


	3. October

A/N: I don't have the books for reference, so things such as the dates of Hogsmeade weekends might not be accurate. Also, the pub is called Three Broomsticks, right? I've forgotten. I made up the Blinkarts and Slimerods. The spell incantations I got directly from my Latin textbooks, since the majority of JKR's spells are Latin-based. If you're curious"Conspicio Periculum" translates to "I find danger" and "Occulus Reditum" means "return eye." At last, my twosome years of Latin has come in handy!

October

"Harry, hurry up! It's time for Quidditch practice" shouted Ron. He'd been named Captain and took his job very seriously.

Harry hesitated. He was behind on his homework, and he felt like he could miss a practice. Being seeker, it wasn't vital for him to join them. "Ron, I think I might sit this one out. I have a Potions essay, sixteen inches, due in a couple days, and I haven't even started. Not to mention Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA homework." (And Hermione would kill me) he added to himself.

"Harry, did I just hear you pass up Quidditch practice for homework" asked Hermione disbelievingly. "I think you should go. You've been cooped up with books far too much lately, and some fresh air would do you good."

Harry stared at her in shock. A statement like that from her was about as rare as Lupin's smile these days. Cooped up with books? What did Hermione do all day but that"Uh, sure Hermione" he said slowly, reconsidering. "Never mind, Ron, I'm coming."

Hermione smiled. Ginny had asked her to make sure that Harry went off to Quidditch practice so Fred and George could prepare their surprise appearance while he was gone. She gazed at the two departing boys. Now she was alone in the common room, a regular occurrence these days. Everyone else busied themselves with their boyfriends and girlfriends. Everyone but her. She felt a pang of loneliness. There was no one to blame but herself. She didn't like any of the available guys. Colin Creevy occasionally tried to get her to go out with him, but she wasn't interested. (Lupin's not too bad, though) Hermione sighed. (What a silly thought. It would never happen, I'm just a student to him, not to mention it would just be, well, unusual. Inappropriate.)

With her extra time, Hermione had gotten ahead in her homework, despite the fact she got assigned a massive amount. She also did alot of Ron's prefect duties for him, because he would often forget them while he was hanging out with Luna or planning Quidditch practices. She didn't mind. It kept her mind off how left out she felt, well, at least most of the time. She brushed off such thoughts as two red headed young men entered the common room with their trademark mischievous grins. Tonight Hermione was going to forget prefect rules. She knew many students, especially Harry, could do with a funny distraction. He was still brooding with emotions about what happened during the war. Although he tried not to show it, Hermione knew it was really getting to him. He'd tried a few more times to talk to Lupin over the past couple weeks with little success. Perhaps she would intervene and come along with him next time. (I'll ask him about that later)

"Hello, Hermione" greeted the twins. Hermione cautiously shook their hands. She wouldn't be surprised if they literally had something up their sleeves to make her skin turn orange or something. "Good to see you again, Fred and George" she said politely. "I hope this room is still intact when you're finished."

"Oh, we're not going to have any explosives" said Fred.

"Or dragon fireworks" said George.

"We'll keep it nice and tame" assured Fred.

"Nothing to worry about, Hermione" declared George.

Hermione raised her eyebrow but said nothing. "I'll be sitting here doing homework. Please, DON'T use your products before the others arrive. I need to concentrate."

"We won't" promised Fred.

"Not so much as a gumdrop" said George. The twins left her to her reading as they set up a table in a corner. As it turned out, Hermione was finishing the entire DADA book, 7th year, for the third time. (Nothing like thorough coverage) she thought with satisfaction. (Hopefully this will help my NEWTS score. My parents would be so proud! It would reflect well on Lupin's teaching skills, as well. There I go again. I really should stop, it's a dead end.) She turned to page five hundred-sixty-seven. (Only two hundred more pages to go!)

By the time Hermione snapped her book shut, finished, Harry and the others trooped in with smiles on their faces. "That was a great practice, Ron. We should have had you all along instead of Oliver Wood" praised Harry.

Ron grinned, then gaped at his brothers standing in the corner. "Fred, George, I didn't know you were coming. Why didn't you tell me"

"Surprise, surprise" said Fred.

"It's all Ginny's fault" accused George with a grin.

"Wow, are these your latest products" queried Harry, curiously staring at the oddments on the table.

"Our very newest" confirmed Fred.

"Hot off the experiment lab" George proudly said. He picked up a gumdrop. "Let's start our grand

presentation." He popped it in his mouth.

Hermione, mildly interested, watched as his hair turned various colors, before settling on hot pink. (That would be a funny prank to play. What am I thinking? I don't play pranks.) She picked up her Potions essay to do some editing. She wouldn't give Professor Snape any grounds for being nasty to her. Wild laughter echoed around her as her last piece of homework was perfected. What was she going to do without homework when she left school?

After three hours, the Weasley twins reluctantly finished their demo. Everyone said goodbye to them with wishes of them returning soon, and even some product orders. Hermione eyed the buyers. She'd have to keep close tabs on them.

Hermione jumped up and grabbed Harry's wrist as he approached her way. "I'd like to talk to you tomorrow, in the library after classes, if that's all right" she said. She decided to postpone her talk so she wouldn't spoil Harry's happy night.

"Sure thing, Hermione" he grinned. "I suppose you want to talk about my studying schedule."

"Possibly. Goodnight, Harry."

"'Night, Hermione." He turned and gave a quick goodnight kiss to Ginny before going to bed.

The following afternoon, Hermione showed up early for DADA class. Lupin shuffled through the papers on his desk, seeming to gather his thoughts about the upcoming lesson. Hermione could sense that he was slightly less depressed today. Perhaps he'd caught wind of Fred and George's visit last night. She knew that behind the disapproving demeanor he tried to display about their products, his Marauder spirit thought they were quite funny. She wouldn't be surprised if he was younger and carefree, he would have bought something out of their shop. And used it.

The class shuffled in on time, their chatter dying down as Lupin stood up to start the class. He lectured them about Norfolk Blinkarts, who deceived their victims with eyes on long, stringlike tentacles dangling from their hands. The victim would see the eyes on his left and assume that was where the dangerous creature was. Then the victim would go right, straight into the Blinkart and get eaten alive. "To avoid this, you need to learn this spell: 'Conspicio periculum.' "

"Conspicio periculum" the class repeated.

"Very good" praised Lupin. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Hermione"

"Isn't it 'Occulus reditum'? 'Conspicio periculum' isn't normally used on Blinkarts. It's more commonly used on Slimerods in marshy unknown territory in the springtime, when they like to drown their victims in sinkholes."

Lupin began to smile wryly in amusement, checking his notes. "Why, you're right, Hermione" he said, chuckling. "Although, I'm not sure how you knew that, because Slimerods not going to be covered until just before NEWTS." He paused, tilting his head with a measuring look. "You haven't read the whole book now, have you"

"Yes, I have" said Hermione, blushing. She could feel a twinge of butterflies in her stomach. "Three times in fact."

He laughed rather appreciatively. "I'm glad to have such a dedicated student." He returned to his lecture with a few more chuckles at her expense. Correcting his mistake and continuing on, his mood seemed rather jovial for the rest of the class.

"Good going" mouthed Harry to Hermione. He hadn't heard Lupin laugh ever since the beginning of the school year.

After the class, Harry and Hermione headed for the library. They sat down at a table. Harry looked at Hermione expectantly. "Harry, I'm not going to talk about schoolwork. I was thinking that this would be an opportune time to talk to Lupin about things, especially now that he's probably in more of a talking mood. I'll go with you, if that will help." She bit her lip, waiting for his reaction.

Replies to Reviewers:

TrinityDD: Thank you! You know, I'm not a big fan of the Time Turner ones either. I haven't read them because it seems like they would all have a sad ending, once Hermione had to return to the future.

BrennaM: Thank you! Updates should be pretty quick, I just have to edit the chapters.

CharmedLeoLvr: Thanks, you will see more! The story behind the title is rather funny. About four or five years ago, when I worked at a different horse barn than I do now, a friend of mine skipped up to me one day and randomly asked"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon" It's one of those odd things you remember a long time. I thought it would be appropriate since Remus is "Moony" and sugar is generally associated with romance.

Preview of next chapter :"Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were striding down the DADA stairs.

"What was that all about" smirked Harry.

"What all about" Hermione asked absently.

"You blushed every time he looked at you! And he seemed to be eyeing you and acting strange." He paused. "You two aren't going to get together, are you? Because it could only end in disaster."


	4. Hermione's Interview

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Enjoy!

Hermione's "Interview"

Harry wasn't sure how to respond. With Hermione there, he wouldn't be alone in trying to wheedle conversation out of stubborn Lupin, and would have more chance of success. On the other hand, he wasn't sure he wanted to succeed. He was beginning to doubt that Lupin looked to him like a son like Harry saw him as a father. What if Lupin didn't want to be bothered about Harry's troubles"Well, Hermione, if you want to" he agreed doubtfully. "You can come with me, but if this fails, I'm not trying anymore."

"Great" said Hermione. "We can talk to him tonight." Her spirits rose a bit higher than she thought was necessary. (I hope I don't do anything stupid)

After supper in the Great Hall, Hermione nervously led Harry up to Lupin's office. (Why am I nervous? This is only Lupin. We've been friends since third year. Get a grip. Just breathe.) She chewed on her lower lip as she knocked on his office door. "Come in" Lupin called. She took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. Harry followed her and closed the door behind them.

"Have a seat. Hello Harry. Well, well, if it isn't my most dedicated student" teased Lupin, winking at Hermione.

Hermione felt her face grow pink as she was knocked speechless for a moment. "Hello Lupin" she managed to say.

Harry noted the exchange with interest. What was going on? Hermione didn't like Lupin, did she? Lupin seemed to be acting strange as well. (At least he seems happy.)

Hermione, meanwhile, gathered her wits together and got down to business. "I think it's important that you both talk about what's troubling you now that the war is over. Now don't try to say there's nothing wrong, I know you've both been brooding about it and it's best to get it off your chests." She paused, twitching with nervousness. Lupin was staring at her oddly, which didn't help matters.

(She's concerned about me,) Lupin realized, touched. (I thought I was just another teacher to her. Wait, I'm not going to get a crush on her,) he berated himself. (But why not? She's not just another girl. She's Harry Potter's best friend, and certainly has proved her maturity. She's a student though, I just can't let myself have a crush.)

"Harry, you first." (I feel like a cross between a psychologist and a newspaper interviewer) "The prophecy's been fulfilled, and I know you must be feeling rather lost, because for six years that's what your life revolved around." She raised her eyebrows expectantly, silently pleading for success. She wished Lupin would stop staring, her face was going to turn into a tomato any moment, she just knew it.

Harry struggled to find the right words. "I feel like my life is at a dead end. I have no idea of what I want to do now that it's over. I haven't much place to go, no family left. I've thought about being an Auror. I'm not sure though. I just feel, alone, I guess. Ginny's been great, but she doesn't know what it's like to be singled out for six years then suddenly feel like you've been stuffed into a remote closet."

Hermione relaxed a little. At least Lupin wasn't looking at her anymore, and Harry had made a good start. "It's very unfortunate that your life had to be caught up in this, Harry. I know your parents would have been very proud of you" Lupin said, his eyes sad. "I can't describe how much I miss them, and Sirius, and..." Lupin covered his face with his hands. He would NOT cry. He remembered what Dumbledore had said to him in his letter over the summer"I'm hoping that, if you accept the DADA teaching position again, it will help you get your mind off what has happened in this past year. I'm sure that being around friends will raise your spirits." What friends did he have left? Almost all of them had died. He just felt so lonely lately. The ache inside him, which he'd tried hard to suppress, began to well up.

"I've been missing Sirius too" admitted Harry quietly. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. They'd never seen Lupin so upset, and they weren't sure what to do. They sat silent, pondering.

"We'll be here for you, Remus." Hermione surprised even herself by using his first name, something she'd never done. "I know we aren't James, Lily, or Sirius, but we're here if you need us. Right Harry"

"Yes, of course. You're almost like a father to me" ventured Harry.

Hermione could see Lupin peeking at them through his fingers before raising his head from his hands. She held her breath. Had she said the right thing? Had she shown too much of her feelings for him? Would he think she was silly?

He smiled wanly at them, tilting his head and eyeing Hermione out of the corner of his eye. (Why did she use my first name? Could she possibly like me? I'm making too much out of nothing, she just used it for effect.) "I can't thank you enough for your kind support" he said. "I hate to complain, but I have been feeling quite lonely lately. The wolf has made this hard time into an even harder one." He spoke so softly they could barely hear him. (I wish I could've married when I was younger. The wolf, of course, made that impossible. And still impossible.)

Lupin briefly gazed at Hermione with what almost seemed to be a question in his eyes. Then he turned away with a resigned look. She wondered what he was thinking, and why in the world butterflies were inhabiting her stomach again. "If either of you have any more to say, now would be a good time" suggested Hermione, smiling her encouragement.

"Harry" started Lupin, looking uncertain. "If you wanted to live with me after you finished school, the invitation's open. I haven't got much of a place, but you almost feel like family to me. Unless, of course, you and Ginny have other plans" said Lupin, starting to grin suggestively. He'd seen them together alot these past two years and wouldn't be at all surprised if they got married. "Or she could come too, if you wish." He tried not to sound too hopeful. Going back to his house, alone, seemed unbearable right now.

"I don't know about Ginny" admitted Harry, turning pink. "Of course I'd love to come live with you! Don't worry about your house, Lupin. Anything you have is much better than the Dursley's."

"Sounds great, you two, as long as I get to visit" said Hermione, smiling in satisfaction. This evening turned out better than she'd hoped.

"Hermione, I don't think Lupin's going to chase you away with a pitchfork" said Harry. They all chuckled at the image.

"It's curfew time, you two. I should be sending you back to Griffindor Tower now" said Lupin. He was relieved to have them go, because they both, especially Hermione, sent him in whirl of confused emotions. Yet he'd really enjoyed their company. "Come back anytime."

"Goodbye Lupin" they chorused and left his office. Lupin gazed after them, smiling fondly. Hermione's dedication to his class made him proud. After all, there wasn't a higher compliment a student could pay a teacher than to be an overachiever. He found himself reflecting on how concerned Hermione had looked, and how she'd used his first name. An idle fancy danced around his mind, and resisted all his attempts to quell it. He couldn't believe how irrational he was being. Even if it was okay for him to date someone so young, not to mention one of his students, he was sure that Hermione wouldn't want him anyway. (But why did she use my first name?)

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were striding down the DADA stairs. "What was that all about" smirked Harry.

"What all about" Hermione asked absently.

"You blushed every time he looked at you! And he seemed to be eyeing you and acting strange." He paused. "You two aren't going to get together, are you? Because it could only end in disaster."

"What do you know, Harry" she exclaimed angrily. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

"I think I do. You like him, don't you? Don't go tampering with his feelings, Hermione. He's got enough to worry about" warned Harry.

"Harry, nothing's going to come of it! It's just a little crush! I'm sure you've had them" she said irritably.

"I'm sure it'll go away. Just give me some time. It's not like I WANT to blush and act stupid when he's around. Don't tell me that hasn't happened around Ginny and you could control it."

Harry held up his hand, not wanting her to build into an endless rant. "It's okay, Hermione. I'll let it drop."

When they reached the common room, Hermione announced she was going to bed.

"But it's only nine" protested Ron. "Surely you have some homework or..."

"GOODNIGHT, Ron" Hermione said firmly and marched up to her room.

"What's with her" wondered Ron.

"We just got done talking with Lupin. She has a crush on him, and I criticized her for it. Problem is, I think he likes her back. We'll have to keep an eye on them so they don't do anything they'll regret. Lupin's just out of sorts, I think. It's not like him to like girls, much less younger girls."

"Sure thing, Harry. Still, not much we can do though. I mean, what can happen? He can't exactly ask her out, after all, he's a teacher."

"You're right. Maybe I'm just worrying too much. He'd never do anything like that. Goodnight, Ron."

"What? Not you too. Well, goodnight then. I'm going to stay up and study with Luna" Ron said, grinning.

Harry laid down in bed, his heart lighter. He'd finally made a connection with Lupin, he was no longer as distant as he'd seemed before. Now he had someplace to go after school, as well. His future seemed brighter. Harry drifted off into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in a long time.

Many thanks to sporty12gd4u and BrennaM for reviewing Chapter 3! Yes, I get a kick out of how much of a bookworm Hermione is. :)

Preview of next chapter "Hermione grinned. This sounded like her kind of guy. She wanted to continue her education, too. "Really? They let you do that? You know, I'd like to do that if I could. How do you apply for that"

James looked a little uncomfortable. "I got in by special request."

"I see. Dumbledore's great, isn't he? Always so willing to help people out and accommodate people's wishes."


	5. All Hallows Idea

A/N: Whoa! I hadn't planned on updating again tonight, but I got so many good reviews, that I changed my mind! Review responses at the end of the chapter. Thanks everyone!

Disclaimer: I haven't done this in the past couple chapters, have I? So, I would like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled with our excellent feast: I wno ginonht!

All Hallows Idea

A couple weeks later found Lupin sitting at his desk, deep in thought. His 7th year Griffindor class was nearly over. Currently the students were writing notes about his lecture. Unconsciously, his eyes drifted towards Hermione. Despite his best efforts, he hadn't been able to get her off his mind lately. Normally he'd easily be able to deal with things like this. It wasn't like he never liked someone before when he knew it'd never work out. This time, however, he felt this was the feather, like in those cartoon shows, that made his big pile of problems come crashing down on him, and become quite distressing. He felt ready to crack if something didn't happen soon to relieve him of his sadness and worry. (Maybe if I think up something good for Halloween, I'll be able to forget about her. But what?)

Teachers, this year, had Halloween weekend off. He picked up his glass of water and drained it. He didn't have anywhere to go. He stared at the empty glass. It made him think of Snape's Potions class. He was glad he wasn't Hermione's age, it would have meant endless Snape torture. (There I go again, thinking of Hermione. If I was her age, this wouldn't be a problem.) Suddenly Lupin got an idea. It would be alot of fun, and probably would help prove to himself he had no chance with Hermione, or anyone else. If someone caught on, though, he might get sacked. (No one will find out) he assured himself. (How could they?)

"Class dismissed," Lupin announced. "Neville, can I talk to you please?"

Neville approached Lupin tentatively, wondering what he'd done. He hadn't caused any disasters in a long time, had he? What could Lupin possibly want? "Yes, sir."

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

The next day, Hermione arrived at breakfast early. She sat across from a boy she didn't recognize. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Hermione."

The boy seemed rather taken aback. "I'm James," he offered.

(He's rather cute) she thought. "I don't remember seeing you before. And I think I would have." She colored slightly. (Did I say that out loud!)

"Maybe because I'm a bit older than you. I've come back for more education," he said.

Hermione grinned. This sounded like her kind of guy. She wanted to continue her education, too. "Really? They let you do that? You know, I'd like to do that if I could. How do you apply for that?"

James looked a little uncomfortable. "I got in by special request."

"I see. Dumbledore's great, isn't he? Always so willing to help people out, and accommodate people's wishes."

"Yes, he's very kind." Just then, Harry and Ron sat down on either side of Hermione.

"Harry, Ron, this is James. James, Harry, and Ron," Hermione introduced them.

"Hello," they greeted each other.

(James isn't much of a conversationalist, is he? I'll just have to get him to come out of his shell.) "So James, do you have a girlfriend?" She observed his cheeks turning rather pink at this statement.

"No," he said.

Harry and Ron smirked at each other. They silently agreed to team up and get Hermione and James together. It would get her mind off Lupin, and maybe even her homework.

She tried again. "What's your favorite subject?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said with a smile.

"Really? That's mine too. I really like the teacher, Professor Lupin. He's nice, isn't he?"

"Yes, I guess so," James said, without much enthusiasm.

(He's looking at me like I'm crazy) Feeling irritated, Hermione began defending herself. "He's not THAT bad, is he? I mean, look at the other teachers. They have a hard time keeping the class's attention, and making sure everyone's learning what they should, but not Lupin. He's so sweet, he never ignores the struggling students, like Neville. Oh, well, I supposed if you've only just arrived, you can't know him very well," ended Hermione thoughtfully.

James looked like he was going to be sick. For some reason, the topic of the DADA class made him uncomfortable. Ron decided it was time to intervene, before he got turned off by Hermione's attitude. "Hey James, ever play Quidditch? I'm Captain of the Griffindor team," announced Ron proudly.

James's face held an expression of relief. "Yes, awhile back. I love flying on a broom. That's great that you're captain, I've heard that you're prefect too. Your parents must be really proud of you."

Ron beamed. "Thanks." (Hermione definitely needs to hook up with this fellow)

"You could borrow my broom for a bit," offered Harry. "It's a Firebolt."

"Really?" James looked really excited. "I'd love to! When could I have a go on it?"

"A half hour after breakfast, I think. Hermione, you're coming too, right?" Harry intoned, kicking her under the table.

"Sure," she agreed, raising her eyebrows. What in the world was Harry up to?

Harry grinned at her, not heeding her silent question. All kinds of schemes were cooking in his mind. Hopefully, by Sunday night, the two would be inseparable. The group made small talk for the rest of breakfast. Hermione soon forgot her irritation at James as they made their way to the Quidditch field. He was awfully cute, and she had the strange feeling she'd always known him. He seemed familiar in an odd sort of way. "So, James. How long do you plan on staying here?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I was thinking I would until I decide for sure what career I'd like," said James, sounding very unsure.

(I hope it takes him a long time to decide!) "What careers were you thinking of?"

"Oh, maybe an Auror or a teacher."

"Really? I'm thinking along the same lines. I'm leaning towards becoming a teacher. Although I didn't mind helping Harry with his problems, of course, I think that's the last of those kind of adventures I'd like for awhile." She smiled, then sighed with frustration. Getting James to talk was like pulling teeth. (He's just shy. I'm sure some patience on my part with be worth it.)

"I've heard about them. You're a really brave girl, Hermione." James smiled at her.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. What was it about those eyes? She brushed the thought off as she blushed with pleasure. "I'm not as brave as Harry, of course. Or Professor Lupin. Did you know he was in the Order of Phoenix, too?" Hermione felt determined to get James to like Professor Lupin.

"Yes, I did hear," he said shortly, looking away.

"Here we are!" interrupted Harry. "Here James, hop on my Firebolt. You know how to fly, right?"

James nodded and took off. James's spirits rocketed above the skies. What a broom! At the lightest touch, the broom lightningbolted him to wherever he wished. Whooping with joy, he started performing somersaults. He hadn't had this much fun in AGES!

Hermione observed him with amusement. He had seemed like a rather reserved fellow, but evidently this wasn't the case. Maybe he was just in an off mood today and needed cheering up. Or maybe he felt awkward in his new surroundings. "Harry, Ron, let's invite James to Hogsmeade tomorrow. You know, help him get into the swing of things here."

Harry and Ron smirked at each other. "Sure thing, Hermione," said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I do wish you'd stop smirking at me like that. It's not like he likes me or something."

James landed beside them, thumping hard on the ground. "Wow, your Firebolt is amazing Harry! Thanks so much for letting me use it!"

"Anytime," grinned Harry.

"James, I was wondering if you'd join us on our trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. It's a little town a short distance from here. The school gets to go there every so often. Will you come?"

James appeared quite startled. "Um, that'd be great, thanks Hermione."

"Great. Let's all meet at the Griffindor portrait hole at nine tomorrow morning." The foursome began strolling around the Quidditch field, talking about this and that. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Hermione, James, sorry to leave, but Harry and I have to discuss Quidditch strategies, and we have dates to keep. Bye!" Ron said quickly before taking off. Harry strode after him.

"What's with them?" Hermione wondered out loud. She thought she caught a stricken look in James's eyes, which was quickly replaced by a game smile.

"Well, James. What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to read books and do schoolwork. I like to dance, too," he added, and smiled faintly at an old memory. His friends had teased him to no end about those things.

"Really? That's exactly what I like to do! Have you been to many dances?"

"I used to, but I stopped going," he said, sounding upset.

Hermione could tell he didn't want to talk about it, but her curiosity got the best of her. "Why did you stop going?"

"I couldn't get any girls to go with me," he said resignedly, his eyes dull.

"I can't believe it! I don't see why they wouldn't go with you, you're perfectly nice." Hermione blushed a little as she revealed her opinion of him.

James looked like he wanted to be somewhere, anywhere, else. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Hermione apologized.

"It's okay," James sighed. "I'm used to it. Look, Hermione, no one wanted to go with me because," he paused, then continued in a lower tone "because I'm a werewolf."

"That's DISGUSTING! I can't believe anyone would reject you because of that! Why, werewolves are capable of being perfectly safe and leading a normal life. Professor Lupin, you know, is a werewolf, and no one knew it until the end of my third year, and that was only because SOMEONE, I'm guessing the nasty SNAPE, leaked it. I was SO upset. Lupin was forced to resign. Quite a shame, really, he was followed by very incompetent teachers, until of course he came back. James, you won't have to worry about me, Harry, Ron, Hagrid, or any of my other friends disliking you because of that. I'll keep it a secret, though, if you'd like," she offered.

James was at a loss for words. "Please do," he mumbled.

Hermione turned, and saw the last person she wanted to see. Draco Malfoy. "Well, if it isn't the meddlesome Mudblood! Have you finally been able to bribe someone into being your boyfriend?" he said nastily.

James opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He looked livid.

"Draco, that's AWFULLY unoriginal. Really, after six years, you'd think you would have come up with something new!" snapped Hermione.

Draco smirked, turning to James. "I haven't seen YOU before! You're a muggle I bet, or a squib. It just would fit that this Mudblood would need to dig a boy up from the LOWEST parts of society!"

"I'm one hundred percent wizard. No need to ask who you are, Malfoy. I've heard all about your horrible temperament. If I were a teacher, I'd give you detention for such foul language."

Draco cackled. "Good thing you aren't then. You can't touch me!" He and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, sauntered off. James's face was red and his hands clenched in tight fists as he glared after them.

"Draco's quite terrible. I've learned to ignore him, you should too. Come on, have you met Hagrid? Let's go visit him."

The rest of the day found the pair chatting and visiting various parts of the school. James attempted several times to politely find a way to get a away from her, but soon ran out of excuses. Harry and Ron kept on making it so they had to be together, and Hermione didn't appear to mind. At curfew, Hermione reluctantly waved goodbye to James and entered the common room, where Ron and Harry were waiting for her.

"Well? How'd it go?" asked Harry. Ron looked expectantly at Hermione as well.

"James is really cool! He likes everything I like. He's a bit quiet, and acts strangely sometimes, but we got along great. Goodnight, you two," she called as she headed up the stairs.

Somewhere else in the castle, James was lying in his bed, his head whirling with confused emotions. (This can't be happening) he thought as he fell asleep.

Replies to Reviewers:

BrennaM: Thanks so much for yet another review! We'll just have to wait an see if they get into trouble or not. :)

Tem: Thanks for the long review! I know, I hate it when fanfictions are abandoned. Knowing how lazy I am, I've decided never to post any fanfiction unless it's already finished. (With the exception of one that I'll probably take down soon) Thanks for saying my writing is fluid, I was pretty worried about that, since to me I feel like I'm just jumping from one idea to the next, especially in chapter twenty-five (the final chapter) when I ran out of steam. Yes, I made all those references to OotP in an effort to make it real, and try to explain why Remus and Hermione are getting together. That's really what my thesis was when I started - what would it take to get them together, and especially how in the world would it work, as realistically as I could.

sporty12gd4u : Thanks for reviewing again! I personally love it when authors give chapter previews, that's why I'm doing it with my fanfiction. Glad it made you curious. :)

LupinLover99 : Yes, I love Lupin! He's up there with my other favorite characters, Harry and Hermione. (I love all the characters though, so it's hard to pick out favorite ones!) It used to be that I liked Sirius more than Lupin, but since he died, I've tried to distance myself from him. I especially started liking Lupin after I saw the Remus/Lily music video at the Return to Innocence site. I hadn't really thought about his point of view before that. He's very cool indeed!

Aljinon : Thanks! I'm glad you liked that part. I was trying to think of a way that Hermione could catch Lupin's attention. It was inspired by the part in the POA movie, when Lupin comments on how proud of how much Harry had learned that year.

Rane2920072 : I love it when stories suck me in, and I'm glad mine did for you! Thanks for the compliment, I was worried that sometimes the people were out of character. (Especially Lupin, since him going out with Hermione is realistically unlikely)

CharmedLeoLvr : Wow, thanks! And to think I was seriously considering not posting this story at all! Thanks for reviewing again!

A/N : I hope I've gotten everyone! If not, thanks a million for reviewing! Also, I'm wondering if everyone has figured out James's "secret." I'm curious, please let me know in a review!

Preview of next chapter :"Harry had been studying them closely. (This calls for an intervention) he decided. He stood up and walked over to them. "Actually, I think James was going to take Hermione out" he said quite boldly. Colin glared at James; James glared at Harry; Hermione gazed hopefully at James. "


	6. Hogsmeade Halloween

A/N : This was one of the hardest chapters to write! So many decisions had to be made. Also, if you're curious, "Veritatio" I derived from the Latin word "Veritatis" which means "truth." I converted it into a verb command for the revealing spell I have Hermione do. I don't remember if anything like it was in the books or not. Review responses at the end of the chapter. Thanks everyone, they're very motivating! (YES! The commas and everything have miraculously returned!)

Disclaimer: I believe there is a Latin saying : "O praeclarum custodem ovium lupum." Doesn't apply here. I own nothing!

* * *

Hogsmeade Halloween 

When Ron, Luna, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stepped through the portrait hole, they met James, who looked tense. "Hello," he greeted them.

(He doesn't look very glad to see us) thought Hermione, taken aback by his cool welcome. The group greeted him back, and they set off for Hogsmeade. James tried to make his conversation with Harry first, then Ron. They both purposefully brushed him off, talking mostly to their own girlfriends, so James was forced to make conversation with Hermione.

"James, I forgot to ask yesterday. What house were you in when you went to school here before?" questioned Hermione.

"Griffindor." He gave her a strained smile.

"Do you have any pets?"

"No. Animals don't like werewolves," he said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that, I didn't even think of it." (No wonder Lupin doesn't have any pets) "What's your favorite holiday? Happy Halloween, by the way."

"Happy Halloween. Probably Christmas or Easter."

"Mine's Easter. I love spring! Winter's too cold for me." (I wish he would ask ME a question! I'm running out of things to say!)

James noticed the look on her face. Although he didn't wish to talk to her at the moment, he didn't want her angry either. "So, do you have any pets?"

"Yes, Crookshanks. I wasn't going to talk about him if it upset you."

"No, no, it's fine, I'm used to it. What is Crookshanks? That's a neat name."

(A record! He said three sentences!) "Crookshanks is a cat. He's quite smart. He knows how to press the knot on the Whomping Willow so it freezes. On the next full moon, I can send him out with you, if you like," Hermione offered kindly.

"Thanks, but Dumbledore has it under control."

They both were saved from making more idle conversation by arriving at Hogsmeade. "Let's get some butterbeers," suggested Harry. They all agreed and sat down at a table in the Three Broomsticks. There was no room for James and Hermione, so they sat at a separate table for two. James could see Ginny looking their way and whispering to the others. (This is getting out of control. Maybe I should say something) he thought to himself. Somehow the words wouldn't come out, and he sipped his butterbeer, feeling very awkward.

Hermione noticed his mood. (He's so cute when he's nervous) she mused, suppressing a giggle. (If he would just talk a bit more, I think I could like him.)

(This is so wrong) thought James, noticing Hermione eyeing him. (But I must admit, I'm quite enjoying this. Oh, I don't like to think about what's going to happen tomorrow night, she's going to KILL me. But that almost might be a good thing, it would settle matters. I don't want make her upset. Doesn't seem avoidable now, though. I'm getting tired of holding myself back. I think I'll just act normal now.) "Hermione," he started, smiling disarmingly.

(A real smile! He looks ten times better when he smiles!) Hermione thought, her crush on him beginning to grow.

"Have you ever read Hogwarts, a History?" he asked. They got into deep conversation about books they'd read, recommending titles to each other. Hermione felt pleasantly surprised to when he suddenly began gadding away as if he'd never been nervous, shy, or awkward. For once she'd met a guy who liked books and schoolwork as much as she did, and didn't laugh at her.

Harry and Ron exchanged high fives when they saw how well James and Hermione were getting along. Ginny grinning, but Luna looked concerned. "Daddy said the flying newts are going to attack tomorrow," she said loudly. Harry and Ginny ignored her, used to her odd comments. Ron felt a twinge of concern. He knew this was her own way of saying that trouble was coming. His eyes travelled around the room. He didn't see anything amiss. Well, he'd just have to wait and find out tomorrow.

"What do your parents do for a living?" James asked Hermione.

"They're dentists. Even though they're Muggles, they've been quite good about my magical attributes. How about yours?"

"No wonder you have such a nice smile," commented James. (Oh no, I should NOT have said that, she's blushing!) "Mine, well, I'm not sure what they're doing now. My mom died when I was younger, and my dad. Well, he left."

"I'm so sorry!" apologized Hermione. (It probably happened when he was bitten. I should really keep my big mouth shut about these things! A change of subject is in order.) "Are you going to the Halloween dance tomorrow night?" She smiled shyly. (Maybe he'll ask me out!)

James groaned inwardly. He should have known she'd bring this up. How in the world was he going to wriggle out of this? (Do I even want to?) he realized. (I can't like her, I just can't. It would ruin everything.) "I hadn't really thought about it," he responded honestly. He crossed his fingers. Maybe she'd forget about it. "What do you think? Are Harry and Ginny going to get hitched?"

Hermione felt startled at this change of subject. James was beginning to be a real puzzle. "Probably, but it's not likely to happen very soon. Harry has other things he needs to sort out first, before he can make any decisions about Ginny. I think Ron is getting serious about Luna, though. I personally can't stand her, she's a bit out there, don't you think?"

"She can be rather, er, random sometimes," James mused thoughtfully.

"So, what about the dance? Are you going?" Hermione pressed.

"I don't think so," he said, his voice strained. He seemed to be battling with himself.

"Why not? I thought you liked to dance."

To James's immense relief, they were interrupted at the moment by Colin Creevy. "Hey Hermione!"

Hermione tried not to glare at him too fiercely. He'd kept on bugging her about going out with him, and this was definitely NOT the time she wanted to see him, of all times! "Hello, Colin."

Colin ignored her cold stare. "I was wondering if you've like to go to the dance with me tomorrow night?"

James felt himself well up with jealousy, his thoughts getting irrational. He tried to reason with himself. (I should really encourage her to go out with Colin, then everything would be solved!) he thought. His heart quite disagreed with that thought, however.

Hermione got a feeling of satisfaction at the look of jealousy on James's face. (I think I'll play this up) She turned to Colin with a smile. "Give me a minute to think about that, Colin." She paused, watching James out of the corner of her eye.

James stalemated himself in his struggle between thoughts of propriety and his emotions. Oh, what would she say tomorrow? Oh, wouldn't it be fun though? (Maybe I should just tell her about me right now)

Harry had been studying them closely. (This calls for an intervention) he decided. He stood up and walked over to them. "Actually, I think James was going to take Hermione out," he said quite boldly. Colin glared at James; James glared at Harry; Hermione gazed hopefully at James.

(Oh, I've put my foot in it now) gulped James. "It's up to Hermione, isn't it?" he said, realizing that

everyone was staring at him.

Hermione beamed. He hadn't asked her out EXACTLY, but he'd come close to it. "Of course I'll go with you, James," she said, smiling sweetly. Colin stormed off. "When are you going to pick me up?"

"Um, six o'clock at the portrait hole," said James, in shock. (There's no denying it, she likes me. What am I going to do? I really have to tell her.) He drank the last of his butterbeer. (Not now, it can wait. Tomorrow, like I planned, will be the time.)

Hermione stepped out of the portrait hole at precisely six o'clock. "Hello James," she said, her eyes widening. James looked positively sick. "Are you okay? You look unwell."

"It's just some, some full moon side effects," he stammered, grinning weakly. "You are gorgeous." His voice sounded genuine.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you," she said. "You're not looking too bad yourself."

He gave a small smile before hesitantly taking her hand. The pair strode into the Great Hall and seated themselves at a table. Harry and Ginny joined them. (I was able to get these two together) Harry smirked inwardly. He noticed that James had a terrible case of nerves. "James, what part of the castle are you staying in? You don't seem to be in any of the dormitories."

James stared at Harry. If Hermione didn't know better, she could've sworn his face wore a guilty expression. "I'm staying with Professor Lupin," he said, looking away awkwardly.

"Really?" said Hermione brightly. "How's his housekeeping skills?" Hermione burst out laughing. She imagined that, as a bachelor, he probably was pretty messy.

"You don't think my - I mean his - housekeeping to be THAT bad, do you?" he burst out, before chuckling a bit himself.

Hermione fell into helpless giggles. "I bet he's hard to get up in the morning."

"He gets up in his own time," James commented, raising his eyebrows. Hermione laughed harder. James felt his face going red. (Oh my, I hope they don't figure it out before I can tell them)

"Do you mind me asking you something, though? You don't seem to like Lupin very much. Why don't you?" Hermione demanded, her giggles gone. James had that strange, almost repulsed look on his face again.

James froze, desperately trying to think of something to say. "He's - he's hard to talk to."

Hermione tried not to smirk at the irony. James seemed harder to talk to sometimes than Remus. "He just has alot on his plate. You know, he lost all of his best friends in the war. And you could probably relate to what he has to go through as a werewolf. I feel rather sorry for him. It's too bad that people look down their noses at someone so heroic and kind. I'm sure he'll get easier to talk to after awhile, when he starts feeling better." Hermione eyed James in puzzlement. Was he - blushing? Why would he be, it wasn't like she'd complimented him or something.

The music started, and the couples got up to dance. James was quite glad of the interruption. As they began dancing, James was forced to look at her full in the face, something he'd tried to avoid doing. Hermione was looking into his eyes with a shrewd expression. "Maybe it's a bit silly, but you look so familiar, and I feel like we've met before. Like we've known each other a very long time."

James's heart sank. This was it; if he didn't think of something fast, he'd have to tell her here and now. "Hermione," he started shakily. She was going to KILL him, and he was SO going to get sacked. He just knew it. "There's something - something I should have told you since we first met. I didn't tell you then, because I didn't think things would end up like this. I've been foolish and naive for the past two days, and I need to stop. Can you come outside with me for a minute? I can tell you there."

"Yes, of course," she whispered, concerned. James looked very upset, like he was going to cry almost. The pair walked outside and sat down on a private bench. James was holding her hand quite hard.

"Hermione. Take out your wand, point it at my throat, and say 'Veritatio.' "

Hermione's mouth fell open, and her eyes widened. The puzzle pieces were all falling in place, she just couldn't believe it was true. She just couldn't! He wouldn't do something so naughty, would he? There was only one way to find out. She took out her wand, pointed it at "James's" throat, and said, "Veritatio." Hermione held her breath, watching a dramatic change come over him. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

But it was indeed, Remus J. Lupin! He'd evidently taking Aging potion to make himself look younger. Hermione felt her face grow so hot, she could've easily fried eggs on it. All those things she said, all those things she did. She scanned her brain frantically for all the things she'd said about Remus. She hadn't said anything too embarrassing, had she?

"I bet you hate me now," Remus surmised, his voice cracking. "I never meant for things to happen this way. I thought being young again for a few days would be fun and take my mind off things. It never occurred to me that anyone would want to become my girlfriend, especially in such a short time. Nobody had wanted to when I was younger, except for one girl, who dumped me when she found out about, well, my condition. I know forgiveness is quite a bit much to ask for right now. I should probably resign for doing something so irresponsible. I should be an example to the students, and I haven't been."

Hermione felt her initial shock and anger melting away as she listened to him. She knew that he was being sincere from all the time she'd spent with him over the years. "Remus, don't resign," she said in a small voice. "You're right, I rushed into the boyfriend thing way too fast." She could feel her face heating up again. "I wondered why you acted so strange whenever I mentioned you," she said, chancing a laugh.

"You - you aren't upset at me?" queried Remus, feeling immense relief.

"Well," started Hermione. It HAD been rather obnoxious of him to do this. But in a way, looking back, it was neat to interact with the younger Remus. He'd been one of them for awhile. "I can't honestly say that I'm not. I don't blame you, Remus. It's just this whole situation." (Oh no, I shouldn't have said that, it implies too many things. He's going to think I'm SO silly!)

Remus thought he knew what she meant by that, but he hardly dared believe it. Besides, if he went any further down the road he was on, he'd certainly have to resign, whether Hermione liked it or not.

"You're not going to resign, are you?" pleaded Hermione again.

"I'll have to think about it, Hermione." He looked away.

"I should really be going," stated Hermione. "Goodnight, Remus." As she turned away, Remus caught sight of a tear rolling down her cheek.

Hermione hurried up to her room, wiping away tears. Griffindor Tower was completely empty. She curled up on her bed, thoughts whirling. She was still quite shocked to know Remus had done something like this, which was quite out of character for him. She'd always revered him for his many admirable strengths, especially his patient endurance through his pain. (He's had enough, that's probably why he did it, as he said, to take his mind off things. Then I came along and messed it all up!) She groaned in frustration. She cared alot for Remus, and hated to know that she was making him feel worse, even enough to resign. (I won't let that happen!) Her eyes closed wearily, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Replies to reviewers: 

First off, I know you're probably thinking that Snape or someone should have recognized him. Well, let's just say he has a bad memory, or maybe Remus put mild Memory Charms on people who would have recognized him.

_**Hyperlitegurl:**_ Thanks! Yes, everyone seems happy that's it's a finished story! I'm quite proud of that, it's the first time I've done it, as I've said before.

**_BrennaM:_** Hello my faithful reviewer! I hope you liked what happened, it was difficult to write.

**_Lucidshard:_** Wow! Thanks for your kind compliments. You think it has a good plot? Great, I was hoping it came across with a good sense of plot.

**_Sporty12gd4u:_** Thanks, I tried to make "James" come off that way. Mysterious, and a bit strange. :)

Preview of the next chapter :_ "Imperio!" shouted Lupin. Harry stared at Lupin unblinkingly, his arms crossed. The Imperius Curse made him think of Cedric's death, and he was barely able to concentrate enough to resist it._

_Members of the former D.A. did the best. Lupin had Ron tapping his foot before Ron managed to start resisting. Hermione was one of the last to go, and it was now her turn. Unfortunately, her nerves were returning, and she wasn't sure she could trust herself not to blush. She didn't quite look Remus in the eyes and smiled lightly, arms crossed, waiting for him to start. (Let's just get this over with, Remus) she pleaded silently._


	7. Aftershocks

A/N: Things are pretty tense in this chapter, but there will be a light at the end of the tunnel in the next one. :) Some of my favorite parts are coming up in the next few chapters. Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites lists, I'm very honored!

Disclaimer: "Venio, Video, Vinco." Actually, that's not true. It if was, I would have hacked into JKR's computer by now and read HBP instead of waiting for when it comes out. I feel so special, the release date is on my birthday:) I own nothing!

* * *

Aftershocks

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling awful. (I wonder why). Suddenly the events of the last two days sped before her eyes, and she groaned. This was completely not good! (Whatever feelings I have for Remus will HAVE to be put aside. He must NOT resign) she thought determinedly. (I will not act like a blushing idiot when he's around, I will not let on a word of this to anyone!)

It turned out to be much harder than she thought.

DADA was her last class of the day. Harry and Ron dragged her in the class early, wondering why she seemed reluctant. "Gee, Hermione, you've been acting strange all day," said Ron. "Won't you tell us what's going on?"

Hermione could feel Remus staring at her. (I will not blush, I will not blush) she chanted inwardly.

"Yes, Hermione. You never told us what happened with James last night. Why wasn't he with you at lunch?"

If looks could kill, Harry and Ron would both be dead. "Shut UP you two!" Hermione hissed.

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione in shock. They hadn't seen her this upset in a long time. "Please, Hermione, we just want to help. What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Isn't it obvious, Ron? She and James broke up," answered Harry for Hermione.

"We didn't break up. We never got on in the first place," she growled, quite livid by now. "That's all I'm going to say to you two! Leave me alone!" She sat down in her seat, took her quill, and started writing, refusing to look up. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Remus finally take his eyes off her as everyone else arrived. He started class, and everything seemed to go smoothly.

Hermione refused to look at Remus or participate at all in the class, except for listening, of course. This baffled Harry and Ron considerably. By the time Remus had asked the fifth question, and Hermione hadn't so much as looked up, Harry decided to say something. She ALWAYS raised her hand first, in every single question a teacher ever asked, even Snape. He was very concerned. "Hermione, you haven't raised your hand yet," he whispered. Unfortunately for Hermione, the whole class heard. Including Remus.

Hermione felt herself shaking with rage. All the frustration of her confused thoughts surged through her. She felt tense as a heartstring throughout class, and now it had broken. This was NOT what Remus needed to hear. He might as well be packing up and leaving this moment! "You, you," she exploded, "Harry, THAT'S IT!" She snapped her book shut and stormed out of the class. Just before she slammed the door shut, she sent an apologetic smile to Remus.

Remus appeared quite shaken, but continued on with the class, nevertheless. Harry and Ron stayed afterwards to talk to him. "Lupin," said Harry, "We're not sure what's gotten into Hermione, but we just wanted to say we're sure it's not your fault. She loves your class." (A bit too much, I might add)

Lupin, for some reason, didn't appear convinced. "Thank you, Harry. I hope she gets over whatever is bothering her soon. Be sure to tell her I'm sorry she's upset." He started reading his notes, not wanting any more conversation.

"Goodbye, Lupin," said Harry. Ron followed him out the door. "Let's find Hermione," suggested Harry. They searched the whole castle, even the kitchens, but she was no where to be found. The Room of Requirement seemed to be sealed against them.

"She'll show up for dinner, I'm sure," mused Ron. "I hope she's okay."

Hermione, meanwhile, was in the Room of Requirement, crying. She'd sealed it so no one would walk in on her. She felt so confused, and was beginning to grow increasingly embarrassed. She'd stormed out of Remus's class for apparently no reason. She was being so irrational. (Why can't I just, get over him, and move on? The whole thing is ridiculous) She boiled with anger and frustration. (It's never going to work out, deal with it!) Her sniffles turned into hiccups. She sat staring at the walls, losing track of time.

Remus sat on his desk, his head in his hands. Hermione's last little smile refused to leave his mind. Seeing as he wasn't getting any work done, he resolved to find Harry. He found him sitting in the library. "Harry, have you seen Hermione? I was going to tell her what the homework was for class," said Lupin.

"I can't find her, I've looked everywhere, and the ROR was sealed. I'm sure she'll turn up. I can tell her for you," said Harry.

Lupin tried not to look too worried. "Thanks, Harry." He made straight for the ROR. He knew that Hermione would be one of the few who'd be smart enough to figure out a way to seal it shut.

Hermione was now lying down, curled up in a ball on the couch. She appreciated the quietness of the ROR. She was glad she wouldn't have to face the others for awhile. (No more boyfriends) she decided. "I'm SUCH an idiot," she groaned.

"I'm afraid I've been the idiot, Hermione." Hermione was up and standing by the couch in a split second, wand ready and mid-curse, when she realized, with horror, who it was. Remus stood there, looking very apologetic. "I just wanted to apologize again for my rash behavior. I assume that's why you left class today, because I upset you?"

Hermione lowered her wand. (Do not blush, do not blush) she chanted firmly to herself. She was at a complete loss for words. "How in the world did you manage to get in here?"

He smiled sadly. "I've used this place myself, a few times."

"Oh." She gathered her thoughts. "It's not really your fault, Remus. It's just that, they tried really hard to get us together. They were being obnoxious and wouldn't stop. I'm sorry I walked out of your class, it was quite irrational of me. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

Remus couldn't believe how generously forgiving him for everything, even blaming it on herself. (She's gotten really mature. No, stop it right there. I don't want to have to resign) "Thank you for being so understanding, Hermione. If there's anything I can do for you to make up for all this, just name it."

"There is one thing," stated Hermione, her eyes pleading. "Don't resign, Remus."

"I won't," he promised. "But if anything more happens, I'm talking to Dumbledore." He briefly told her about her homework before leaving quickly. Hermione stared after him, more confused than ever. Before he'd come, she'd been so resolved to forget about him. Now, after he'd been so sweet and thoughtful, she could feel her resolve dwindling to a mere tapestry thread. She sighed, feeling quite resigned. (I guess I'll just have to live with this for awhile, and try to keep it to myself. I should really get to my homework now)

She showed up late for dinner in the Great Hall. She could see Remus sitting at the teacher's table, and tried to ignore him. Harry and Ron, evidently, had left. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Colin Creevy. She almost groaned aloud and tried not to make a face.

"I see that loser James has gone and left you," he said loudly. Hermione was sure that the few occupants in the room could all hear him. "Would you like to study together in the library?"

Hermione could sense Remus looking at her. She clenched her teeth, willing herself to stay calm. (I will not make a scene, I will not make a scene) she vowed. "No Colin, I think I'd rather study by myself," she snapped, a bit more nastily than she intended.

"With the way you've been acting lately, I'd say you're taking a page out of Snape's book," he huffed, then turned on his heel.

Despite herself, Hermione looked up at Remus as Colin left. She couldn't help but remember that a few days ago, Remus as "James" had almost asked her out. They made eye contact and, after a moment, they both looked away.

Five days later, in the next DADA class, Hermione felt she was ready. She surely wouldn't do any more stupid things. Through furiously applying herself at her homework, she'd managed to keep thoughts about Remus at a minimum. She was able to enter class, look Remus in the eyes, sit down, and look at him attentively while being completely blush and nerve free. (Perhaps things will turn out all right) she hoped.

"Today we are going to review the Imperious Curse. I've gotten special permission to do this from the Ministry, of course," Remus explained. "What we're going to do, is have you come up to me one by one, and get you to resist the Imperius Curse. Harry, you can go first, to show them how it's done." Everyone knew that he'd been able to resist the Imperius Curse set on him by Lord Voldemort, a highly impressive feat.

"Imperio!" shouted Lupin. Harry stared at Lupin unblinkingly, his arms crossed. The Imperius Curse made him think of Cedric's death, and he was barely able to concentrate enough to resist it.

Members of the former D.A. did the best. Lupin had Ron tapping his foot before Ron managed to start resisting. Hermione was one of the last to go, and it was now her turn. Unfortunately, her nerves were returning, and she wasn't sure she could trust herself not to blush. She didn't quite look Remus in the eyes and smiled lightly, arms crossed, waiting for him to start. (Let's just get this over with, Remus) she pleaded silently.

"Imperio!" he shouted with an edge to his voice he didn't have with the others. Hermione could now hear his voice in her head, giving orders. He hadn't addressed her personally since Monday, and she could feel butterflies swimming sickenly in her stomach. 'Hermione, look at me,' she heard. She tried very, very hard not to look, but suddenly she was. She had a very embarrassing urge to cry as she looked into his eyes, which were full of concern. 'Hermione, walk up to me,' was the next order. She couldn't help but enjoy having Remus's voice in her heard. (No, no, no. Imagine he's a Death Eater. Yes, must focus. Death Eater, definitely a Death Eater. Voldemort, in fact. Then how did I end up at Remus's side!)

Alarmed, she realized that she'd given in again. She must try really hard this time, she was making Harry and Remus look bad. (He's a Death Eater, and he's about to say Avada Kevadra!) 'Would you smile please, Hermione.' In contrast to her former bleak thoughts, she couldn't help but start to giggle. (I must stop! I must stop!) she thought frantically, but it was no use. She found herself leaning against his desk, laughing hard.

He withdrew the Imperious Curse and tilted his head. "You do realize we've got to do this until we get it right, Hermione?" he whispered so no one else could hear. He could feel himself beginning to redden with embarrassment by her behavior.

He tried again, but every order he made sent her into a fit of giggles. She tried hard to suppress them, he could tell, but clearly it wasn't working. When, contrary to his order, she'd walked to her desk and sat down, he'd decided that was good enough. He lifted the curse and did the last two students, who had an easy time of it because he felt so distracted. "Class dismissed, except for you three," he said, pointing to the Trio. He looked irritated. Harry and Ron had joined in a bit of Hermione's laughter after she'd whispered something to them.

"Would you mind letting me in on the joke," he said. Harry could see that he was pretty upset. He suddenly felt himself growing quite miffed with Hermione himself. He'd forgiven her for Monday, since Lupin didn't seem too upset about it. Today, however, he was, and it was all beginning to get out of hand. Hermione still had her crush on Lupin, it was obvious to Harry. She needed to STOP right now! Lupin had enough on his plate than to bother with silly girls. "Since Hermione seems incapable of speech," Harry said, glaring at her, "I'll tell you. She, for some reason known by ALL now, had trouble concentrating, so she imagined you as a Death Eater or Voldemort. When you made a request, like smiling, it rather destroyed the image for her."

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth, willing herself not to start giggling again. Harry noticed and stomped on her foot. Hard.

"Ow! Harry, that hurt," she complained, gasping for breath.

"Ron, will you please escort the giggle queen out of the room," growled Harry. Ron obeyed, and the two headed for Griffindor Tower.

Despite his irritation at being embarrassed in front of the whole class, Remus couldn't help but admit to himself that he'd enjoyed his time with Hermione. It had been nice to see her laugh, even if it was at his expense.

Harry, however, had no idea that Lupin still harbored feelings for Hermione. All he could see was that his already troubled friend had one more thing added to his plate. "Lupin, I'll talk to Hermione," he said. "I'll make sure she does nothing of this sort again. Please don't worry about it, Lupin. I'm sure everyone will forget about it within a few days." Harry tried to sound reassuring.

Lupin smiled, his head tilting. "Thanks for your concern, Harry."

Harry left the room, feeling quite determined to end the silliness here and now. He marched up to where Hermione sat in the common room and sat down next to her, looking severe. Hermione held up her hand. "Harry, I know what you're going to say. I'm going to go apologize to Lupin later. Really, Harry, I want this to end as much as you do."

"I wish you would show that a bit more," Harry snapped.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "I'm-I'm going up to my room," she stammered before doing so.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

**_Lucidshard:_** Yes, fast updates are great, aren't they:) Glad you're looking forward to them so much. It does seem like something Sirius would have done! LOL I think he's influenced Lupin more than Remus would like to admit. Thanks so much for reviewing again!

**_sporty12gd4u:_** I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your continued reviews! Did I update fast enough for you? ;)

**_moonyNZ:_** Hello. Cool name:) Are you from New Zealand? Don't you see the moon upside down from the way the northern hemisphere sees it? I thought I heard that somewhere. Thanks, I hope the rest of the story with live up to scratch. Glad to hear from you!

**_BrennaM:_** As I told Lucidshard, the whole aging potion thing was Sirius's influence coming into play. After all those years together, I really didn't think he wouldn't have been affected. :) LOL Yes, you will see more jealous Remus in future chapters, I'm glad you enjoyed that.

**_CharmedLeoLvr:_** Thanks! You know, in my original plot Hermione was supposed to be screaming mad and dump him for awhile. But when it came to writing it, I couldn't bring myself to do that to Remus. I'm such a softie, I know:) I'm glad you like the chapter previews, I love them in other fanfictions so I put them in mine.

Preview of next chapter : _He heard a knock at his door. He didn't want visitors, but he didn't want to be rude. "Come in," he said weakly. He looked up from his hands, and he saw Dumbledore sitting in front of his desk. His heart sank. He wouldn't even have to resign, he was surely going to be sacked now._

_"Hello, Remus," greeted Dumbledore. "I can see you have much on your mind."_


	8. Dumbledore's Drift

A/N: At last, you finally get a happy chapter out of me, LOL. I hope I handled Dumbledore okay. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I haven't reached my thirties, I don't have three kids, and I don't wear makeup. I own nothing!

* * *

Dumbledore's Drift 

For the next two weeks, Hermione managed not to do anything stupid around Remus. This, of course, was probably helped along by the fact that Harry glared at her practically every time she even so much as looked at Remus. Remus withdrew himself into the mood he had when he'd started the year, sad and brooding. Although he hid it quite well, Hermione was still very much on his mind.

Today was Hogsmeade day. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Hermione all sat down at one table in the Three Broomsticks, sipping their butterbeers and talking. Hermione stared at the empty table where she and "James" had sat three weeks earlier. She was still feeling quite heartbroken about the whole ordeal. She snapped out of her reverie when Remus walked in and sat at that very table. He looked quite broken up about something. A waiter brought him what she assumed to be butterbeer. He caught her starting at him, and she quickly turned away.

Harry soon noticed that Lupin was sitting a few tables away, so he went over to try to cheer up his friend. When he sat down, he was quite alarmed to find that Lupin wasn't drinking butterbeer, but firewhiskey. "Lupin...is everything all right? Is there anything I can do?"

Lupin gave a pained smile. "Thanks, but I'm afraid not, Harry." Harry watched as he drank more of his firewhiskey and turned to look at Hermione. Neville was standing there, asking Hermione out to the Christmas dance like Harry had requested. He'd figured her sadness was due to the fact that James broke up with her, so he was hoping to get her mind off him, and Lupin too. They could both hear what Neville was saying, and the nervous edge to his voice.

Hermione smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry, but I hadn't really planned on going. Thanks anyway, Neville." Hermione met Remus's eyes, then turned her head from him, blinking back tears.

Lupin was staring at the table top, gripping his firewhiskey quite hard, and appeared to be lost in thought. Harry wasn't sure what to say as it slowly dawned on him what Lupin was so upset about. It almost didn't make sense, though. "Hey Lupin, do you have any idea whatever happened to James?" he asked.

"Who?" Lupin asked, his eyes blank. "Oh, him. I don't really know," he said lamely. The question appeared to make him more upset.

Harry tried again. He wondered if it'd be inappropriate to ask this next question, but Lupin was his friend, after all. It should be okay. "You like Hermione, don't you?"

Lupin glared at Harry over his firewhiskey. The memory of Harry's boldness three weeks ago was forcibly brought to mind, which irritated him. It also didn't help that his drink made him slightly drunk. "You just can't stop playing cupid, can you?" he growled.

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't seen Lupin so angry since the night he'd searched for Peter Pettigrew, and he'd been chewed out for risking himself since the supposed criminal, Sirius Black, was on the loose. "I'm - I'm really sorry Lupin. If there's anything I can do, I'll be around." Harry stood up and hurried back to his own table. He sat down next to Hermione, who appeared rather dejected. Harry realized that things were beginning to build into serious problems. He no longer felt mad at her, he just wished there was something he could do to make things go back to the way it was before they started liking each other.

"Lupin's really broken up about something," whispered Harry to everyone at the table. "He's drinking firewhiskey. I'm really worried, we should do something about him."

Luna had her own two cents to add. "Yes, the potential return of the nargle race is quite disturbing."

Hermione glared at Luna. Did she EVER take ANYTHING seriously! "HONESTLY, Luna, I don't think he even KNOWS that nargles EXIST! Because they DON'T!" she hissed.

"No, he does. That's what he's worried about," Luna stated firmly, before staring off into space again. Ron remembered that Luna had previously said something about nargles being extinct when Lupin had returned. What could Luna possibly be hinting at?

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out with a huff. She could feel Lupin's eyes on her back, but she didn't care. She just wanted OUT. She found herself walking to the Shrieking Shack. She sat down, her back to a tree, and stared at the Shack. Soon Remus would have to shut himself up in there again. Full moon would rise in about a week. "I wonder why Dumbledore hasn't done the Homorphus Charm on him," she mused aloud.

She could hear the crunching of footsteps on leaves. She looked up, reddening when she saw it was Remus. He looked surprised to see her. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here," he muttered, turning to go.

"Wait," called Hermione. "I never apologized for what happened a couple weeks ago. I embarrassed you in front of the whole class, and I'm really sorry."

"I think we've had enough apologies between us, Hermione," he said, smiling resignedly. "Let's call it even."

She smiled at him, feeling nervous. They were out here all by themselves. She wasn't sure what to say. "I'll be going now," stated Remus, his voice cracking slightly. He walked back to Hogwarts, a defeated drag in his step. If he didn't recover from this soon, he'd surely have to resign. His depression was beginning to interfere with his teaching.

Remus sat at his desk, his face in his hands. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he contemplated going to Dumbledore. It would be embarrassing, to be sure, but he owed it to Dumbledore be honest with him, especially after all Dumbledore had done for him.

He heard a knock at his door. He didn't want visitors, but he didn't want to be rude. "Come in," he said weakly. He looked up from his hands, and he saw Dumbledore sitting in front of his desk. His heart sank. He wouldn't even have to resign, he was surely going to be sacked now.

"Hello, Remus," greeted Dumbledore. "I can see you have much on your mind."

Remus just stared at Dumbledore. In addition to his sick feeling in his stomach, the firewhiskey still hadn't quite worn off, and he couldn't bring himself to say anything. (Just say it) he thought. (Tell me I'm sacked, and let me leave)

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." More silence. "I can see in your eyes that you mean to resign, and your reasons for it. I've watched you closely for the past month, and I think I know why you're considering this."

Remus sighed. Of course Dumbledore would know, nothing escaped him. He felt embarrassed; Dumbledore must think he was ridiculous. "Yes, I mean to resign," Remus confirmed.

"Remus, I would not accept your resignation, not if you sent me a hundred Stunning Spells."

Remus stared at him, his thoughts incoherent. Why in the world would Dumbledore be so insistent on keeping him? Especially with his unprofessional behavior?

"You are the best DADA I've ever had the pleasure of hiring. And the feelings you're having right now, although quite serious, I believe can be worked out." Dumbledore gave him a scrutinizing look. Remus wondered if he was practicing Occlumency. He hardly cared.

"She's eighteen, Remus, and old enough to make her own decisions. Of course, I can't sanction a teacher to have any sort of unprofessional relationship with one of his students." An odd sort of twinkle came into Dumbledore's eyes. "However, there have been some young rascals running around that I haven't been able to recognize. Goodbye, Remus." He left the room, his eyes twinkling merrily while he hummed a tune. Hermione was hardly the girl he'd expected or hoped that Remus would hook up with. However, he felt that since Remus was a werewolf, and he'd suffered many long years of misery and hardship, he deserved any girl he liked. He wasn't worried about what would happen, he knew them both quite well. Both had proven to be quite mature and responsible in the war.

Remus stared blankly at the space where Dumbledore had been. He'd caught Dumbledore's drift, but he just couldn't believe it. Possibilities cropped up in his mind. He felt his heart lighten. He wasn't sacked, he wasn't going to resign, and now Dumbledore had basically hinted he would look the other way if he drank Aging potion again. (But I can't really ask her out, can I?) he thought. (She'd surely reject me. Resda rejected me because I'm a werewolf. Although that doesn't seem to turn off Hermione, she probably wouldn't want things to get serious. After all, I'm almost twice her age!) His heart clenched. He didn't think he'd be able to stand it if she rejected him. Sure, she seemed to have a crush on him, but she wouldn't actually want a relationship, would she?

His thoughts were again interrupted by another knock on the door. "Come in," Remus said cheerfully. When he saw that it was Harry, he positively beamed at him. "I'm so sorry for my earlier behavior today, I was drunk," he apologized. Well, that wasn't the whole reason, but he wasn't about to tell that to Harry, was he?

Harry was dumbfounded at Lupin's dramatic change in mood. He'd passed Dumbledore on his way to Lupin. (I wonder if he cast a Cheering Charm on him or something) "I understand. I was just going to check up on you to make sure you were okay."

"I'm quite fine now. I just worked everything out with Dumbledore. Nothing to worry about, now."

Harry observed Lupin begin to rub his hands together, looking gleeful. (He's gone crazy) Harry thought. (Or maybe the firewhiskey hasn't worn off yet) "I'm glad things turned out well for you. I'll be going now," said Harry.

After Harry left, Remus chuckled to himself about Harry's bewildered expression. Oh, if he only knew. Remus pondered how he'd approach Hermione, if at all. (I'll just have to play it by ear) he decided.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

**_sporty12gd4u:_** I'm glad you found that amusing! I did too, that's why I worked it in.

**_BrennaM:_** Yes, I did make Harry a bit mean, I intended it to be tough love, but maybe I overdid it. It needed to happen though. Hermione needs to move to the point where she isn't overly concerned about Lupin getting sacked, and so I tried to move her there by making Harry take over. Don't worry, being a Harry/Hermione shipper, I can't make them mad at each other for long, can I:)

**_LupinLover99:_** I read your story. Very fluffy:) Thanks for sending me three reviews! Oh, the "Return to Innocence" site! It's HP/LOTR music video HEAVEN! The Remus/Lily video is my favorite, because of the subject matter and it's very well done. There's many other great ones too, with Remus and others! Check the Updates section, there's even more there, with one more Remus one entitled "Fallen". This isn't the direct link, but there's links at the top that are pretty self-explanatory. www. geocities .com/ hp lotr musicvids/ lordoftherings2 .html (without the spaces, there's supposed to be an underscore between HP and LOTR, but it didn't show up) It doesn't always load, but keep trying and it will. It's a free site, so that's why it gets down so much. Another good site is harry loves hermione .com (without the spaces) if you're a Harry/Hermione shipper like me. It has some good music videos too.

**_Lucidshard:_** You have me on author alert? Thanks! The role reversal thing happened rather unconsciously while I was writing, but when I looked it over I could see that it was important that I had that happen. I'm glad you found the class scene amusing! Before I wrote this, humor was the main genre I liked to write, and that will show more and more, especially at the end when I run out of steam. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Rane2920072:_** Yes, it's quite fun to write them, thanks! After Harry/Hermione, I love this pair. My week is going great, hope yours does too! All these lovely reviews are really brightening my day!

**_Aljinon:_** I'm glad you could relate to my character's feelings. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Moony's-Mate:_** Thanks for your kind words:) Yes, maybe I overdid the whole "tough love" thing with Harry.

Preview of next chapter: _Hermione stepped up, feeling nervous. She'd never gotten to face the boggart in third year. (It should be nothing after Voldemort) she tried to reassure herself. Harry, Ron, and Lupin stared curiously, wondering what Hermione's worst fear was. She imagined a paper with nine marked out of ten on it. A niggling thing in the back of her mind told her this wasn't true, but she desperately ignored it._

_Unfortunately for her, the boggart didn't ignore it._


	9. Moony's Death Scene

A/N: Yes, I know one part here is kind of corny, but I had to get Remus and Hermione out of the DADA classroom _somehow_, and that was the only thing that came to mind. You can all thank Lucidshard for this update. I hadn't planned on doing one until later tonight, but she said she was going to check every hour, so I didn't want to disappoint her. :) Yikes! I have to get to work, so this will be hurried, sorry about any mistakes!

Disclaimer: Do you think if I said "Obliviate" enough times, it would be mine? No? Darn! I own nothing!

* * *

Moony's Death Scene

When the 7th year DADA class was assembled the next day, they were stunned to see a beaming Remus Lupin greet them. He chanced a wink at Hermione. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she could feel her heart flutter. (Oh, please. I don't know why he's looking at me like that, but it's no excuse for me to be feeling this way) She smiled uncertainly and plopped down in her seat.

The class did very well, and Remus found himself with quite a bit of extra time. "That's all I planned to teach today," he announced brightly. "How about we tackle that boggart in the closet with our remaining time?" He opened the closet, and a full moon drifted out. "Riddikilus!" he shouted, and it turned into a balloon with the air leaking out. Harry's turned into a dementor. "Riddikilus!" turned it into streamers. Ron's turned into the usual spider. Hermione stepped up, feeling nervous. She'd never gotten to face the boggart in third year. (It should be nothing after Voldemort) she tried to reassure herself. Harry, Ron, and Lupin stared curiously, wondering what Hermione's worst fear was. She imagined a paper with nine marked out of ten on it. A niggling thing in the back of her mind told her this wasn't true, but she desperately ignored it.

Unfortunately, the boggart didn't ignore it. With a horrible howl that startled the whole class, it turned into Moony. He looked like he suffered the worst sort of beating, and tinkered on the verge of death. He leapt at Hermione and swiped at her. Hermione was so startled that she dropped her wand. As he made contact, his paw turned to silver. As he died, his whole body turned into a silver statue and clanked on the floor.

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, too stunned for words as tears formed in her eyes. (It's just a boggart! It hasn't really happened! But, oh no. Everyone knows now.) She felt quite faint. As she tried to look away from the boggart, her knees gave way and the ground rushed up to meet her.

Remus rushed over and picked her up. "Take her wand, Harry. I'm going to bring her to the hospital wing," he said. He carried her out the door, his mind whirling. Was she afraid of him? That hadn't even occurred to him before. The boggart had shown him dying, though. Was she worried about him? As he glanced at her peaceful face, he felt the urge to kiss her. (Nobody's looking, and she's unconscious) Hesitantly he pecked her on the cheek.

Hermione had just begun to come around when she felt somebody kiss her on the cheek. Somebody was carrying her somewhere. Several moments later, she opened her eyes. It was Remus! "Remus, where are you taking me?"

"To Madam Pomfrey. You fainted," he explained. The memory of the boggart came back to her, and she found herself blushing. He'd kissed her, obviously thinking she'd never know. And now he was still carrying her, it evidently not even occurring to him that since she was conscious, she could probably walk on her own. (What does this all mean?) He finally eased her down when they came to the entrance of the hospital wing. Hermione found herself holding his hand tightly as she steadied herself. Madam Pomfrey walked up to them, her eyebrows raised.

"She fainted, madam. Could you please check her over?" requested Remus. Hermione reluctantly let go of his hand and sat down on one of the beds. She could see Remus twisting his hands anxiously.

Madam Pomfrey, after a brief examination, announced Hermione was fine and left the pair alone. Remus sat down next to her, a bit closer than he needed to. "Are you afraid of me, Hermione?"

(He's genuinely concerned!) "No, of course I'm not, Remus. You've never made me feel uncomfortable." She bit her lip, wondering how to properly explain the boggart. "It's just, well, on full moon nights, I worry about you. It would be so easy for something to happen to you."

Remus was touched. He hadn't heard anyone say that since Lily Potter had, a long, long time ago. His heart warmed, and he took her hand in his unconsciously. "You don't have to worry, Hermione. Dumbledore has a safe setup for me in the Shrieking Shack. If it wasn't, something would've happened by now."

"I know. I still worry, though," ventured Hermione. Remus remembered how, in third year, she'd so generously kept his secret. Was she worried even then? (Now is a good time to ask her out, if I'm going to) he realized. He stared at her helplessly. He couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Do you want to say something, Remus?" whispered Hermione softly.

"I - I was wondering if you wanted..." his throat tightened, and his courage failed. What did the Sorting hat see in him when he was put in Griffindor?

Hermione's heart started beating faster. He looked like he wanted to ask her out. (He's so cute when he's nervous)

He looked away. He just couldn't do it. "If you wanted to go back and have one more go at that boggart before I end the class."

Hermione sagged in disappointment. He'd chickened out. "I could try."

He reached over and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You'll do fine. You're going to get the whole walk back to think of something funny for me to do," he grinned.

Hermione grinned back. By the time she reached the classroom, she'd made up her mind. It wasn't too original, but she didn't want to do anything too weird in front of Remus. Moony leapt at her, snapping and snarling. "Riddikilus!" she shouted. Moony stuck his tongue on the side of his mouth and drooled. He spotted some Weasley gumdrops and ate them. His fur started turning random shades of pink, from fuzzy light pink to smoking hot pink. He ended his performance by vainly chasing his tail.

Lupin gave a hearty chuckle and nipped the boggart back into the closet. "Class dismissed," he announced. It suddenly hit her that she, Harry, and Ron were the only ones who had ever seen Moony, so it could very well be they didn't know that Moony was really Remus. She sighed with relief. Of course. It had been silly of her to jump to conclusions.

For the next couple days, she found herself bumping into Remus more than usual. Each time he looked like he wanted to say something, but each time he chickened out. She wished he'd just tell her, she didn't bite, did she?

Harry appeared to be getting more serious with Ginny, as he spent less time with Hermione. She was sure that Ron's proposal to Luna would come any day now. (Perhaps he's waiting for Valentine's Day) she mused. She found herself alone alot.

She sat down in the library, her favorite place. Her goal of reading every book there before she left school was almost accomplished. She was deep into her book when she felt someone walk up behind her. "Can I sit next to you?" said a voice she recognized as Remus's.

"Of course, you don't have to ask," she answered absently. She felt slightly irritated. If he'd just tell her what was on his mind, he wouldn't do things like interrupt the good parts in books she read, like now. She could feel him glance at her repeatedly. Staunchly ignoring him, she sat and read until she finished the book. She snapped it shut and put it back. (He's chickened out AGAIN! Really, Remus, I'm surprised your boggart wasn't me or something!) It was curfew time, so she walked up to Griffindor Tower and climbed straight into bed. Everyone else, caught up in their own activities, didn't notice her absence.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

**_BrennaM:_** Yes,you will. You might see him in an upcoming chapter or two. :)

**_Lucidshard:_** (glances around to see if her friend Jennyfish is looking, with a warning look not to tease her) I'd have to agree with you on this one. (about broody Remus) I guess that makes us both wrong. LOL Thanks, that's what I intended when I wrote Harry here and in future chapters. I'm very, very flattered that you like my story so much! Thanks a million!

**_Aljinon:_** Yes, thanks, it is exciting isn't it? That part will be soon, I promise. :)

Preview of next chapter: _Peeves rubbed his hands together and cackled eagerly. Oh, this was going to be good! He picked up an abandoned cup of water and poured it on Hermione. She shrieked in surprise. "PEEVES!" she screamed in fury. Peeves whooped with glee and proceeded to throw the cup at her. It crashed a few inches from her foot as she tried to run away. Unfortunately, she ran smack into Draco Malfoy._


	10. Insufferable Malfoy

A/N: The big chapter you've been waiting for:) Originally I didn't have Peeves in here, but I have a soft spot for that naughty little ghost, and I just had to include him, LOL. Hope you all like this chapter! Sorry that it's kind of short. I tried adding more to it, but it just didn't flow right, so I left it like it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the glass of water that shows up periodically. :(

* * *

Insufferable Malfoy

Draco Malfoy smirked as he watched the Mudblood. He usually didn't pay much attention to her, but he'd noticed that James wasn't around her lately. This would make the perfect bullying point. She was alone in the hallway, without her thugs Harry and Ron. He had Crabbe and Goyle with him. Oh, this day was going to be the brightest of all the days since his father escaped from Azkaban. He spotted Peeves. Hmm, maybe he wouldn't get have to get in trouble for this. "Hey Peeves. Why don't you start throwing things at that girl over there?"

Peeves rubbed his hands together and cackled eagerly. Oh, this was going to be good! He picked up an abandoned cup of water and poured it on Hermione. She shrieked in surprise. "PEEVES!" she screamed in fury. Peeves whooped with glee and proceeded to throw the cup at her. It crashed a few inches from her foot as she tried to run away. Unfortunately, she ran smack into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood. Or are your eyes too clouded with tears since James left you? About time he realized what a rotten girlfriend you make. You don't deserve a pureblood for a boyfriend."

"He didn't break up with me, Malfoy," she snarled.

"Really? How come I haven't seen him with you? He's probably seeing another girl. Would serve your right after what you did to my father."

"I won't explain it to the likes of YOU, Malfoy!"

"Shut up, Mudblood," he said, drawing his wand. Peeves poured another glass of water on Hermione's head. Hermione tried to get away, but Crabbe and Goyle blocked her path. She was about to draw her wand when she heard a very familiar voice. Her heart leaped.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" demanded James. Hermione turned towards him, and barely noticed when Peeves dumped more water on her. (Great, he comes and I look horrible. I'm soaking wet!)

"You! How come I haven't seen you too together then?" Draco snapped.

"Nice to know you care, Malfoy," James smirked. "Perhaps you could give us some relationship counselling. But then again, I think I'd prefer to take Hermione for a walk. Shall we?" he said, reaching out for Hermione. Hermione beamed and walked up to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. James widened his eyes and stared at her for a second, before grabbing her hand and leading her away from Malfoy and his cronies.

(Was this just some sort of ruse to get me away from Malfoy, or did he really mean what he said? If it was just a ruse, wouldn't being Remus be more effective?) Hermione wondered. "James" didn't seem interested in talking at the moment, and she could feel his hand shake with nerves.

He stopped abruptly, and she realized he was opening the Room of Requirement. She curiously looked around the room to see what he chose it to be. Maybe it'd give her some sort of clue as to why Remus had done this. It, however, looked like an ordinary living room. Remus sat down on a couch, pulling Hermione down with him. "I need to talk to you," he said tensely.

Hermione was shivering with cold. She grabbed a blanket and pulled it around herself. "Go ahead," she said softly.

He offered her his jacket, and she took it. "Horrible Malfoy," he muttered. "I bet he set Peeves on you."

"I'll dry off," she said, staring at him expectantly. She was sure she hadn't been dragged all this way just to talk about Draco Malfoy.

He formed a bridge with his hands and stared at it, twitching. Idly he wondered what James Potter would have thought about him asking his son's best friend out. He took a deep breath. "Hermione, I was wondering..." Silence. "Will you go out to the Christmas dance with me?" He gazed at her intently, his eyes wide with expectation.

"Why, Remus," she said, surprised. Even though she thought he would ask, she somehow didn't believe he'd actually do it. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." She grinned. "Of course I'll go with you! You mean, as your girlfriend?" she asked shyly.

He reddened. "Yes," he admitted, elated. She was coming!

"Doesn't this pose a problem for you though? I mean, it's risky." Hermione hated being so practical, but she didn't want Remus to get sacked on her account.

"I talked to Dumbledore. He basically told me, not outright of course, that if I drank Aging potion he'd look the other way."

"It's on, then," she beamed. (If Dumbledore said it's ok, it must be)

"Can I visit you again? As James, of course," he asked hopefully.

"Of course," Hermione said brightly. "Whenever you like. I think we should talk about how we're going to behave in class, so there's no misunderstandings and no one gets suspicious."

"Right," agreed Remus. "I think it would be wise to pretend that we dislike each other during class."

"You mean," clarified Hermione, "You would treat me like Snape does or something?"

"No, I couldn't treat you THAT badly," said Remus, grinning. "I was thinking more along the lines of calling you an unsufferable know-it-all, and things like that. I'm not going to take points off you for breathing, like Snape does."

Hermione giggled. "And I suppose I should complain in class, and complain when you chew me out for it. If I'm lucky," she joked, "I just might get detention."

Remus knew she was joking. It was extremely rare that Hermione got detention, and he didn't think she would misbehave on purpose just to see him. In fact, he could hardly believe she'd agreed so readily to go out with him at all. "You really want to go out with me? Even though I'm, well, nearly twice your age, and you have plenty of other guys to choose from?"

"Why, do you want me to reconsider?" she said teasingly. "Remus, don't worry about it. I don't like any other guys. I've - I've liked you since third year," she confessed, blushing. (It is rather strange that he's older - I'll get used to it) she thought, brushing it off. She held a deep admiration for all her teachers, and it didn't occur to her that they could ever steer her wrong.

"You really want to be my girlfriend, then?"

(This is a bit surreal) flitted across Hermione's mind. She chose to ignore it. "Yes, Remus."

He smiled ecstatically. Hermione had accepted him, Wolf and all. He hugged her and checked his watch. "It's getting near curfew time, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "Goodnight, Remus," she whispered. She was going to sleep well tonight!

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

_**Rane2920072:**_ Thanks! The other day I asked my friend why she'd asked me "How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?" (that's where I got the title from, when she asked me that) and she told me she'd gotten the phrase from Goof Troop. LOL Not exactly the place where I'd expected it to come from. Thanks again for reviewing!

**_BrennaM:_** I was greatly amused by the image of Moony acting like a puppy and I had to put it in. Yes, Peeves and Draco are quite a dangerous combination, aren't they?

**_Lucidshard:_** You're welcome! Yes, it is cute. :) I got the idea of her being frightened of the Wolf from another fanfiction, but instead of being afraid of being attacked by him like it was in that one, I made it so she was afraid he'd die. I liked that much better.

**_LupinLover99:_** Here it is. :) I hope it lives up to your expectations.

**_Phoenix Sworn:_** Just when I thought my smile couldn't get any wider, I get your review! Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. You know, I've never considered myself an expert in romance, especially since I've never come even close to having a boyfriend. I'm flattered you thought I handle it well. :)

**_Thayet Conte:_** Welcome to my "family of reviewers!" :) I'm glad you like it.

**_sporty12gd4u:_** I hope you liked how he asked her in this chapter. :) This update would have been sooner if my mom hadn't insisted on going to the barn early. But I reckon it's still considered quick. LOL

**_Aljinon:_** Yes, it is cute. :) I hadn't planned on writing it that way but it naturally came out like that.

Preview of next chapter: _"Over there," she pointed. "If he's sleeping, don't wake him up. He's had quite a rough night. Several bones broken, bruises everywhere and some nasty scrapes. I was able to fix most of that rather quickly, of course, but he's definitely not in good shape."_

_Hermione stared at her, horrified._


	11. Whomping News

A/N: I know, I'm quite nasty to Remus in this chapter, but it's necessary for what I wanted to have happen in the future. You'll see soon, it's good. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Whomping News 

The next day, DADA was the last class scheduled. Hermione strode in, giving Remus a knowing smile before sitting in her seat. She was nervous, but at least the air was clear. (If I feel like I want to blush or something, I need to start complaining,) she reviewed. Remus appeared to be rather drained as he started teaching. (Probably because full moon is due in a day or two.)

Hermione observed that he kept stealing glances her way. A bout of uncontrollable giggles threatened to overcome Hermione. She had to do something, QUICK! She raised her hand, attempting to look disgruntled.

"Yes, Hermione?" He frowned.

"I don't think you explained 'Pordio chalum' well enough," she complained. "Could you do it over again?"

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to teach this class?" he said, an angry edge to his voice.

"No," she tried her best to glare at him.

"Then stop behaving like an insufferable know-it-all," he growled.

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth, attempting to look upset and offended. In reality, she was holding back her laughter. He sounded so much like Snape! She observed a slimmer of a smile break through before he suppressed it, and continued on with his class.

As soon as Remus dismissed his class, Harry and Ron turned towards her, glaring. "What was that all about, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I think you should apologize to him," said Ron.

"ME? What about HIM? He called me a -" (I will NOT laugh, I WILL look displeased!) "an INSUFFERABLE know-it-all!" In the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Remus watching them, eyes twinkling.

"Hermione, when I told you to stop liking him, I didn't mean that you should hate him," hissed Harry softly, before speaking louder again. "This time, I think he's right. You complained unfairly. He'd covered 'Pordio chalum' quite thoroughly, Hermione."

"You shouldn't make excuses for him just because full moon is due, Harry," she said nastily. "He - he wasn't doing his job." (I don't really have anything to complain about him. This is getting hard)

"Are you going to file a complaint with Dumbledore then?" Harry shot back. Ron decided to keep well out of it.

"Harry, don't be silly. I don't want him SACKED. He should be the gentleman and apologize to me first. I REFUSE to until he does," she said snottily. She walked out of the room, trying to look angry.

"Wow, what's happened to Hermione?" wondered Ron loudly. "I've never seen her this unreasonable before."

"She's gotten worse and worse since Halloween," declared Harry. "Something's up. We'll have to try to prod it out of her. I hate to see her so off color, especially after all she's done for us."

"It seems to have started with James, then continued through this class," mused Ron quietly.

"James. Lupin." Harry tried to make a connection in his mind. "It doesn't fit."

Lupin, pretending to be oblivious, heard every word of the entire conversation. (I'll give them plenty to mull over when James shows up again) he thought mischievously.

Hermione, as soon as she was out of earshot, burst out laughing. Remus acting Snapish! It was SO out of character for him. She saw Harry and Ron walk by with barely a glance at her. (I'll have to make it up to them)

She started heading for the library when a hand slipped into hers. She saw it was James's. "Hello, James," she said brightly. "Want to go for a walk outside?"

"Sounds great," he agreed. They didn't go far when Harry and Ron stopped them.

"I thought you broke up with her," blurted Ron.

"Hmm, I don't seemed to recall anything of the sort, do you Hermione?" James mused.

"I'm quite sure I don't know what Ron's talking about," she said, eyes twinkling.

"But - but I haven't seen you two together since Halloween," objected Harry. (In fact, I don't believe I've seen James at all)

"For your information, I DETEST boys who trail after their girlfriends like little dogs," she said smugly. "Now if you'll excuse me, we have a date to keep."

For the next couple days, Harry and Ron were quite perplexed by her behavior. All they could come up with was that there was some odd link between Remus and James. Whatever she felt for one, she seemed to feel the opposite for the other, at different times that month. Another odd thing was that James and Lupin were never seen together. They couldn't get a thing out of Hermione, and James certainly didn't leave any clues. They only thing they'd been able to learn was that they were going to Christmas dance together.

The night after the full moon, Lupin and James were nowhere to be seen. Hermione, at first, wasn't worried. She figured he was understandably exhausted and sleeping in. When dinner rolled around, and he still hadn't showed up, Hermione borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak and walked up to Remus's office. When she arrived, the door was slightly ajar. (Odd, very odd) She pushed it open and searched the place for him. He was nowhere to be seen! Beginning to panic, she decided to check the hospital wing. She ran, pulling off the cloak. All sorts of horrible possibilities flitted across her mind in quick succession. Out of breath, she paused a moment before she entered the hospital wing. She needed to appear calm, and mildly curious, not like a frantic girlfriend. She approached Madam Pomfrey. "Excuse me. Is Professor Remus Lupin here?"

"Over there," she pointed. "If he's sleeping, don't wake him up. He's had quite a rough night. Several bones broken, bruises everywhere and some nasty scrapes. I was able to fix most of that rather quickly, of course, but he's definitely not in good shape."

Hermione stared at her, horrified. She tried hard not to run to Remus's side. When she arrived, she could feel tears welling in her eyes. Lupin looked like he'd been to hell and back. He was awake, though, and smiled at her. "I was wondering when you'd come," he whispered.

"I would have been here first thing this morning if I knew," she informed him. "I thought you were just sleeping in. Remus, what happened?"

"I broke loose of the Shrieking Shack, and got beaten up by the Whomping Willow," he said, smiling wanly. "Fortunately, Dumbledore was able to intervene before -"

"Don't say it, Remus," Hermione sobbed quietly.

(The boggart) Remus remembered. He wasn't sure how to comfort her, it had indeed been a close shave. "At least I'm here, Hermione. I'll be fine. Dumbledore promised to use stronger sealing spells next time."

(Stronger sealing spells are not enough) thought Hermione. (There must be something I can do) Tears rolled down her face. She was beginning to understand why no one wanted to go out with a werewolf. It could be such an upsetting experience. (It's worth it! Remus has a heart of gold!)

Remus gazed at her through bloodshot eyes. He wanted to hold her and comfort her, but any move he tried to make was quite painful. His face set, he tried to at least hold her hand. This he managed to do without grimacing too much.

"How long are you supposed to be here?" wondered Hermione.

"At least another couple of days," groaned Remus. "If it was up to me, I'd be up tomorrow. You will visit me, won't you, Hermione?"

"As much as I can without being suspicious," promised Hermione. "I really should go, Madam Pomfrey will be upset if I stay much longer." She let go of his hand and wiped her eyes on her sleeves. "Goodbye, Remus."

She searched the castle for Harry and Ron. She found them on their way from Hagrid's, puzzled frowns on their faces. They stared at Hermione in concern as she approached. She appeared to have been crying. "Harry, Ron, you should really go to the hospital wing and visit Remus. He's had a horrible night," she sniffed.

"Hermione, you look like your world is coming to an end," commented Ron.

"I thought you were mad at Lupin," said Harry, confused. "What do you mean, he's had a horrible night?"

"I can't be mad at someone in that condition," she tried to explain. "It was full moon last night, you guys, and Lupin broke out of the Shrieking Shack, got beat up by the Whomping Willow, and he would have - would have - if Dumbledore hadn't come along."

Harry and Ron dashed to the hospital wing. Hermione followed. (A second visit wouldn't hurt, I have an excuse since I'm with Harry and Ron) Hermione overtook them and led them to Lupin's bed. "Lupin, you look horrible," said Harry. "I'm so sorry this happened!"

"Yes, Professor," agreed Ron. "I hope you'll get better soon."

"Thanks for your concern," said Lupin. He gazed at Hermione with an odd sort of smile on his face. Harry and Ron noticed that Hermione was returning it. They glanced at each other.

"Would you two please tell us what's going on," demanded Harry. Hermione shot Remus a questioning look; he nodded in answer.

"Can you two keep a secret? Of course you can. Well, Remus and I have been," she lowered her voice, "going out."

The looks on their faces was priceless. Hermione giggled, and Remus painfully endured a laugh.

"But - but - we thought - James and - well -" Ron tried to say.

"Remus IS James," explained Hermione smugly.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" protested Harry.

"Shush, Harry. Someone will hear you," scolded Hermione.

"We thought you didn't like Lupin anymore," blurted Ron.

"It was only a cover up so no one would get suspicious."

"But Lupin, aren't you afraid of getting sacked?" worried Harry.

"I've talked with Dumbledore. If I use Aging potion, I won't get sacked," Remus explained.

"So therefore the need for James and all this weird behavior," Harry realized. "It's beginning to make sense now." Harry wasn't sure how he felt about Remus and Hermione hooking up. He liked the thought of Remus having a girlfriend, but he didn't think it should be Hermione. It was just wrong on so many levels. (At least she's not going out with Colin Creevy) he thought with a shudder.

"We'd better go. Madam Pomfrey is headed this way," warned Ron. Harry and Ron turned to go, and Hermione, before anyone saw, gave Remus a light peck on the cheek and squeezed his hand lightly before leaving.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

_**sporty12gd4u:**_ Yes, I did drag it out, didn't I:) I felt like I needed to get Remus to the point where he didn't have any doubts about having a relationship. Now it's going to be Hermione's turn, as you will see in future chapters. :) Thanks so much for your review!

_**CharmedLeoLvr:**_ Yes, those are a couple of my favorite parts! Glad you're still enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing again, it's always appreciated!

_**LupinLover99:**_ Thank you! Yes, those music vids are my favorite thing right now! That's the best site I've been on. If you find any other good ones, let me know. :)

_**BrennaM:**_ Yes, he did, didn't he? LOL Poor Remus, I put him through the works in this story. Yes, I love that part with James and Malfoy too, it's an idea I had from the beginning and I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you found their "pretended dislike" moments amusing! Thanks for reviewing so faithfully!

_**Thayet Conte:**_ Thanks for telling me you like it, I really appreciate that. You know, even after all these positive reviews, every time I upload a chapter I hold my breath, wondering if everyone thinks it's as good as the others. :)

_**Aljinon:**_ I don't like biology either. In my class, it meant memorizing an endless amount of names and what they refer to, something I'm not good at. Ironically, my textbook was "Biology the Easy Way." I wish I had Hermione as a study helper. :) I'm so glad you're happy! The best part for me is hearing how much other people enjoy this story.As for the fast updates, I do have the advantage of the story already being completed. :) All I have to do is re-format it, spellcheck, edit, and upload with the A/N and replies to reviewers, which doesn't take too long, maybe a half hour. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

Preview of next chapter: _She felt someone's presence behind her. She turned and saw it was Dumbledore. His eyes held a thoughtful expression. "Tell me, Hermione - I believe there's a muggle saying - How does one eat an elephant?"_

_"One bite at a time, Professor," she answered. (And ruin their teeth in the process) she could just hear her parents saying._

_Dumbledore smiled, winked, and walked away, leaving Hermione feeling baffled._


	12. Hermione's Sceme

A/N: I haven't the slightest idea of what JKR had in mind for what the Homorphus Charm was like. So, it's all made up, along with reasons as to why Dumbledore hasn't done it. The only information I have is that, if I remember correctly, you hold the werewolf down by the neck and do the incredibly complicated incantation. Gilderoy Lockhart mentioned that in COS, but I don't have the book to see for sure. Yes, I know he's a fraud, but I believe he was describing someone else doing it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Hermione's Scheme 

Hermione sat in the library, reading intently a book titled "Transfiguration: A Book of Complicated Spells." She scanned through each spell, feeling quite over her head. She was about to return the book when a title caught her eye: the Homorphus Charm. She read it curiously. It was horribly complicated. If done correctly, a human could stop being a werewolf forever. If not - well, a brief scan of the list of side effects was quite upsetting. No wonder Dumbledore hadn't done it on Remus. It would be quite time consuming and risky, not to mention rather painful in some parts. (I wish I could do this for him)

She found herself reminiscing Hagrid's words of comfort to her in second year, when she was crying over being called a Mudblood for the first time. "Now, there isn't a thing Hermione doesn't know or a spell our Hermione can't do," or somewhere along those lines. It had been so long ago, she could barely remember. (Well, Hagrid, there are some things I just can't do. The complications of the Homorphus Charm is overwhelming)

She felt someone's presence behind her. She turned and saw it was Dumbledore. His eyes held a thoughtful expression. "Tell me, Hermione - I believe there's a muggle saying - How does one eat an elephant?"

"One bite at a time, Professor," she answered. (And ruin their teeth in the process) she could just hear her parents saying.

Dumbledore smiled, winked, and walked away, leaving Hermione feeling baffled. (I think he just hinted that I should give the Homorphus Charm a try. One step at a time.) She spent close to an hour studying it, weighing her options. If she looked at each step separately, like Dumbledore said, it did seem more doable. (There's no harm in learning it. When I've finished, I could go to Dumbledore and ask if I should do it or not.) Hermione proceeded to write her own lesson plan for learning it. She set a goal of having it completely learned by January's full moon.

Later on in the common room, Harry and Ron caught Hermione muttering to herself and making odd flicks and swishes with her wand. Completely wrapped up in her work, she stared at a book with a frown.

"Hermione!" said Harry, causing her to jump. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm not telling," decisively said Hermione. "It's going to be my own secret project. Oh, don't look at me like that, Harry, you'll find out what it is eventually, perhaps when the school year is over or something."

"Hermione, don't you trust us anymore? You've been so secretive, with Profess - I mean, James, and all, and now this," complained Ron.

"Sorry, it's just I don't know if what I'm planning is even going to work. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up," she said, looking directly at Harry. She knew how excited he would be if Remus was no longer a werewolf.

"Fine. Have it your own way," said Ron, turning to go. Luna stopped him.

"Don't get angry, Ron. She's preventing the return of the nargle race," she advised. For once, Hermione appreciated Luna's comments. Luna would stop him from bugging her about it. She watched the pair leave. Harry stayed, gazing at Hermione with a thoughtful expression.

"This has to do with James, doesn't it," concluded Harry.

"Yes, but that's all I'm going to say," replied Hermione.

"You know, Hermione, I'm not sure you should be going out with James," started Harry cautiously.

"You could get into a horrible mess. He's a teacher, you're a student. And he's so much older than you," he whispered. She probably would be angry, but she needed to hear this. Harry was sure the whole thing was going to bomb out.

"Harry, it's fine. This is REMUS we're talking about. He's our FRIEND. I don't really look at him like the other teachers, because we know him so well. And, there's plenty of girls who've gone out with guys much older than them," said Hermione stubbornly. In the back of her mind, she did feel those concerns, though. Especially, what would her parents think! (It's fine. He's REMUS. And I don't think I'll have to worry about my parents for awhile. I think I'll just stay here for Christmas. It'd give me more time to work on the Homorphus Charm that way, too)

"What are your parents going to think?" he whispered urgently. He knew how much she hated to disappoint them. Perhaps they would get her out of this relationship.

"I'll deal with that later. I'm not going home for Christmas. Face it Harry, I'm not breaking up with James. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some studying to do." She shifted her attention back to her book.

Harry shrugged helplessly and left. At least, when it all fell apart, she couldn't say he didn't try to stop it.

Hermione chanced a few more visits with Remus before he was able to return teaching. His whole class was happy to have him back, except for the Slytherins of course. Hermione overheard Malfoy talking to his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, in the hallway. Evidently, he didn't think anyone could hear him. "Too bad our plan didn't work," he complained. "I was hoping that shrub would finish him off for us. Dumbledore wised up to us, that meddlesome mudblood lover. We'll have to think up something else."

Hermione shook with rage. She wondered who she would hex first - Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle. Before she could do anything, however, Professor Snape arrived. Hermione reluctantly continued walking down the hall, hoping to avoid him. She strode in the DADA classroom. She was several minutes early, but she needed to talk to Remus. Otherwise, she'd curse the living daylights out of that horrible trio and get in big trouble. There really wasn't anything she could do. No one would believe her, except for Remus.

Remus looked up from his desk with a smile. He still looked quite horrible, with bruises and scratches all over, but he'd insisted on returning that day. Hermione nearly exploded at the sight. Oh, if she ever had the chance...that trio needed to go straight to Azkaban.

His smile turned into a look of concern. (What did I do? She looks like she's about to erupt!) "Hermione, what's wrong? What did I do?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Remus, of course you haven't done anything." She related what she overheard in the hallway.

Remus sighed and looked at his hands, deep in thought. "Hermione, I'm not really surprised. Unfortunately, the only thing I can do about this is keep a close eye on them. Please, Hermione, don't attack them. I don't want you getting in trouble on my account. Think of how it would look. Now, class is about to start, you'd better sit down."

Hermione obeyed. The class filed in, with calls of "We're glad to have you back, Snape was horrible!" and "Are you okay, Professor?" He taught the class while sitting in a chair, frequently asking questions so he wouldn't have to talk as much. He tried not to let it show how much pain he was still in.

Hermione could tell by how stiffly he carried himself that he was going to take a long time to recover. This only inspired her to double her efforts on the Homorphus Charm. He passed out papers, his walk a mere shuffle. Hermione saw a special brief note on hers. "ROR, 8:00" was all it said. She smiled eagerly. This wasn't the first time he'd given her a note. Her heart beat fast. She couldn't wait to be with James again.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

**_BrennaM:_** LOL I'm glad you found that funny:) Yes, I was quite mean to him, wasn't I? Well, I found it necessary for that to happen so the two little plot bunnies in this chapter could be born. :) Thanks for your review, it made me smile.

**_Lucidshard:_** Thanks so much for your two reviews! Hmmm...it sounds like you've caught on to all the hints I've been dropping with Hermione! Yes, they do have some rough sailing ahead.

**_sporty12gd4u:_** Yes, it definitely hurt! (glares at Malfoy) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Aljinon:_** Thanks, I really enjoyed writing that! (Remus snapping at Hermione) It's one of my favorite parts. In my original plot, I wasn't sure where to stick in when they found out, but it came out pretty naturally in this chapter so I left it that way. It is better that they find out sooner rather than later. :) Thanks a million for your long review! Hey, I just got your second one. I hope you pass. I was barely able to pass in that subject. :)

**_Thayet Conte:_** Thank you! Have a nice trip. :) The whole story will probably be up by then. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think!

Preview of next chapter: _True to Dumbledore's word, when she exited the class, the Weasley twins were waiting for her, chewing gumdrops. People stared as their hair turned wild, random colors. "We've come," said Fred._

_"At Dumbledore's request," added George proudly._

_"Follow us," said Fred._

_"To the room of requirement," explained George._

_"We'll show you."_

_"Many interesting things."_

_Hermione grinned weakly. Normally she felt disapproving, but today was different._


	13. Dumbledore's Decision

A/N: Hopefully this chapter isn't too cheesy or anything. LOL :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Dumbledore's Decision 

Hermione woke up early on Christmas Day. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the common room. She found her presents there. Harry and Ron both got her books she'd never read. The last present she opened, was labelled, "From James." (Good thing I got him a present!) she thought, relieved, as she recalled the note organizer she'd sent him. Not very romantic, to be sure, but she was tired of seeing him with all those loose, jumbled papers. When she saw what he'd sent her, she blushed hard. He'd given her chocolate and roses. She'd never received those things from a guy before. Even though it wasn't very original, she was very touched. It must have cost him a fortune, and Remus, she knew, didn't have much money. (He shouldn't have done this. Wow, he must really like me)

Harry and Ron had opened their presents by then, and noticed Hermione's expression. Harry walked over and looked into the box she held, noting its contents. "James gave that to you, didn't he," surmised Harry.

"Yes, he did," she acknowledged, blushing harder. "Be warned, Harry, next time I see Remus, and other people are around, I'm going to have to be mean to him. Otherwise I'll start blushing like an idiot, and everyone will know something's going on."

Fortunately, she didn't see Remus that day, until James picked her up for the dance. She reddened as he approached. "I liked your gift," she thanked him shyly. "I'm sorry mine wasn't very romantic."

"No, Hermione, it's fine, I love it. It'll come in handy," he insisted, grinning sheepishly. They held each other's hands and entered the Great Hall. They chose seats next to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna. Harry, despite his disapproval of Hermione and Lupin's relationship, couldn't help but think it was cool to have Lupin as one of them. He also felt excited to see him so happy. It was great to have him back as his old self again.

Hermione and James danced with each other exclusively the whole night. Between recovering from his injuries and tomorrow's full moon, however, Hermione could tell he was drained. (If all goes well, this could be the last full moon he'll have to endure) thought Hermione hopefully. She thought about going for a walk, but somehow she thought James wouldn't find it very romantic right now. "James, you look tired. I think you should go to bed," suggested Hermione.

"I hate to ruin your night by ending it this early," said James.

"It's fine, James. You need to rest up for tomorrow night," insisted Hermione. "You'll need your wits about you with Malfoy around."

"You win, Hermione," conceded James. "I really enjoyed myself. I hope to do this again."

"Of course we will. There's Spring Dance at Easter and then the end of the year dance," said Hermione. "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

Three weeks later found Hermione desperately trying to figure out the password to Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate Frogs. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Sugar Quill. Oh, I don't know! Weasley gumdrops!" Hermione watched in relief as the gargoyles let her through at the last one. She pounded up the steps and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in," Dumbledore called. He smiled when he saw Hermione. "I was wondering when I was going to see you."

"Professor," she started. "I was wondering - could you watch me perform the Homorphus Charm to see if I'm good enough at it to try it on someone?"

"I'm all eyes, Hermione," answered Dumbledore.

Hermione spent twenty minutes showing it to him, with some periodic explanations. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as she finished. "With that kind of work, you deserve double NEWTS," praised Dumbledore. Hermione beamed with pleasure at his high praise.

"Professor - do you really think - I could possibly do it on someone - and that it won't be too risky?"

"You're a very dedicated student, Hermione. I assume you'd like to do this on Professor Lupin?" he asked, his eyes keen.

"Yes," she said, trying not to blush. It was probably obvious to Dumbledore how much she liked Remus.

"I would be very surprised if it didn't work, Hermione," said Dumbledore. "You can see his heart, and he is very close to you. Even in that state, he might recognize you. That is the key to success, isn't it? I will meet you at your dormitory at curfew on the night of the full moon, and escort you to his office, where I will have some chains for him. When you're done, you can have Professor Lupin escort you back."

"But, Professor, what if it fails?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"I'll know, Hermione. It won't fail," he assured her. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Goodbye, Hermione."

"Thank you, Dumbledore. Goodbye!" She scrambled down the stairs, alternating between excitement and nervousness. What if she was successful? But what if the worst happened? Cheerful and horrible scenarios sent her stomach churning. Not paying the least attention where she went, she found herself smacking right into Remus. "Sorry," she apologized automatically, before realizing who it was. "Hello, Professor," she said, realizing that people were nearby. She gave him a nervous smile, her hands fingering her robes. (If I keep this up, I'm going to be a WRECK on full moon!)

"Hello, Hermione," greeted Remus, his eyes questioning. He could see something was the matter. "I need to talk to you about an assignment, please step into my classroom."

As soon as they closed the door, Remus asked, "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"I can't tell you right now," she said, her stomach sick. Dumbledore had told her not to tell him anything. It could ruin the Charm.

"Hermione, please tell me. I hate to see you upset."

"You'll know within a week," she promised. "Dumbledore's behind it. That's all I can say. I'm really sorry, I want to tell you, but I can't, he made me promise."

"Is it a good surprise?" he asked.

"I sure hope so," Hermione worried. "I need to go now. I have some studying to do." She turned and left, leaving Remus pondering on what could possibly be going on.

For the next several days leading up to the full moon, Hermione lost sleep, had mood swings, and got her first nine out of ten on a test. She answered questions wrongly that teachers asked her. She abandoned all books except for the Homorphus Charm book, watched Quidditch and went for walks. When James hung out with her, Hermione got a sick feeling in her stomach, and he couldn't prod out of her what was the matter, which frustrated him. Harry and Ron were beside themselves.

"Hermione! I can't believe it! You weren't able to answer the teacher's question! You have to tell us what's the matter," demanded Harry.

"Hermione, please do," begged Ron. "You're driving us nuts."

"Actually, Ron, Hermione is taking step one to driving the nargles from the world forever," Luna said seriously. "Don't distract her, it's the most important thing right now."

Hermione started at her, poised between feeling grateful and overly amused. Nargles? She seemed to be mentioning those alot lately.

The day of the full moon, Hermione entered DADA class with a horrid splitting headache. (Oh, what if I do it wrong?) Hermione moaned. The thought had been driving her insane for the past week. She could see Remus looking at her, not even attempting to hide the concern on his face. Class started. She began to shake with nerves, and didn't answer any of Remus's questions correctly. Everyone gave her confused looks. Where was know-it-all Hermione today?

Finally Ron turned to her and said, "Where is Hermione, and what have you done to her?" He was convinced that someone must have kidnapped her and drank polyjuice potion or something. In the seven years he'd known her, she very, very rarely answered a question wrong, and now she couldn't get anything right.

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. She could just hear people saying tomorrow : "Where is Remus, and what have you done to him! Foolish girl! Of course you can't do the Homorphus Charm! Who do you think you are, Dumbledore or something! Now he's dead! Off to Azkaban with you!" (Dumbledore said I could do it. But Dumbledore has been wrong before) "I - I think I need to go to the hospital wing," she gasped. She felt like she was going to pass out.

Without a word, Remus grabbed her and dragged her to Madam Pomfrey. Before he got there, however, they ran into Dumbledore. "Hermione," he addressed her. "Have you ever heard that self proclaimed prophecies always come true?"

"I'm sorry, Professor. It's just that I can't get these horrible images out of my head," she sobbed openly.

"Hermione," said Dumbledore gently. "It is that very fact that makes you the most likely person to succeed. He will be able to see you. The one thing you need to do right now is try to relax. I know of a certain set of twins who have agreed to help you prepare. They'll meet you when class has ended. I feel this situation calls for certain, shall we say, rule stretching." His eyes twinkled.

Remus gripped Hermione's hand tightly through the whole exchange. He wished more than ever to be let in on their secret.

"Thank you, Dumbledore. I - I won't let you down."

Dumbledore patted her shoulder. "I'll see you at curfew, Hermione." He left them standing together in the empty hallway.

"Do you still need to be taken to Madam Pomfrey?" questioned Remus.

"No. I think I'll be all right now. We can go back." She slowly calmed down as she returned to the classroom. For the rest of the class, she sat silently, staring at her desk. Remus decided to leave her alone. Dumbledore seemed to have whatever it was under control, and he knew he would soon find out their secret.

True to Dumbledore's word, when she exited the class, the Weasley twins were waiting for her, chewing gumdrops. People stared as their hair turned wild, random colors. "We've come," said Fred.

"At Dumbledore's request," added George proudly.

"Follow us," said Fred.

"To the room of requirement," explained George.

"We'll show you."

"Many interesting things."

Hermione grinned weakly. Normally she felt disapproving, but today was different. Any distraction was more than welcome. At the room of requirement, they have Hermione try all their new products. Hermione was too worried about what each new product was going to do to her to even think much about anything else.

She ate a skimpy supper, and before she knew it, the dreaded curfew was upon her. She stood outside the portrait hole, twisting her hands violently, her hands shaking, the blood rushing through her veins.

Dumbledore approached, and smiled encouragingly. "It's time, Hermione."

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

_**Rane2920072:**_ Thanks for reviewing! I hope your weekend is going well also. :)

_**BrennaM:**_ Hope you liked what happened. :) Thanks so much for reviewing!

_**Aljinon:**_ On reflection, I think you're right. Remus wouldn't be quite the same if he wasn't a werewolf. It was fun writing the Homorphus Charm in this story, but if I do another one, I'm not going to do it again. Thanks for reviewing!

Preview of next chapter: _Now for the critical part. Moony needed to recognize her in order to change back to human. "Venis mens statim!" she gasped, poking her wand into his forehead. It was a very difficult task to concentrate on what she was asking and avoid being bitten in this position. Now was the time; if he recognized her, it would work. If not, then who knew what would happen._


	14. Homorphus Charm

A/N: I'm not entirely satisfied with how this and the next few chapters turned out...but here it is anyway. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Homorphus Charm

Hermione trailed behind Dumbledore, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. She vaguely wondered if Dumbledore could hear it. Now they were marching through the DADA office door. How did they get there so fast?

Through the windows, Hermione could see that although the full moon wasn't visible yet, it's appearance was imminent. She glanced around and found Remus standing in a corner, chains piled around him on the floor. He looked extremely perplexed. "Dumbledore, are you sure this is safe?" he questioned anxiously, his eyes wide with fear. "I don't want to hurt her."

"I assure you, it will be quite safe." Dumbledore attached the shackles to the walls in various places.

"Now I will take my leave. Good luck, the both of you." Then he was gone.

"Has he told you what I'm going to do?" asked Hermione.

"No, he just said I'm going to be chained up and you're going to be here," explained Remus. "Get to it, Hermione." He held his arms out, waiting to be shackled.

"This must be really embarrassing for you," said Hermione, tearing up. (He must feel like such a horrid beast)

"Sympathy won't matter to the wolf, Hermione," he said urgently. "The full moon's almost here!"

With the greatest reluctance, she chained Remus securely to the wall. She especially hated the neck chain; but she couldn't risk getting bitten. She blinked away tears, feeling new determination. If she succeeded, he would never have to go through this again. "Remus, I'm going to do a test that hopefully we can finish before the full moon comes. I need to grab a hold of your neck, but wave your hand if I'm choking you." Her hands were sweating, and she was unable to get a good grip. She wiped her hands on her robes and tried again with more success. He began to wave his hand. She let go.

"I was fine with the grip, but when you pressed down I began to choke," he explained.

"All right, now we wait," she told him. "Remus, I just want you to know," her voiced cracked. This could be the last time she talked to him, if the worst happened. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione," he said, smiling lightly. "You look so serious, you're worrying me. Are you sure you can't -" Suddenly, they both spotted the full moon rising. The moment it touched Remus, Hermione grabbed his neck and pointed the trip of her wand at his heart. "Principius mandatum," she gasped. It had begun. "Occupo homo."

The transformation into a wolf was soon completed. Moony snapped and snarled at her, enraged at his confinement. She could feel his drool trailing down her arms, and soon she was covered in it. She desperately wanted to let go, but she couldn't, it would ruin everything. Hermione sweated profusely. Minutes stretched into eternity, as Moony's strangled howls echoed into the night. Her left hand, which was holding his neck still, screamed with pain after ten minutes of strain. Had it been ten minutes, or ten hours? She couldn't tell. It might as well have been ten days. She continued with the incantation, swishing and flicking her wand periodically, and pointing at different parts of his body.

Now for the critical part. Moony needed to recognize her in order to change back to human. "Venis mens statim!" she gasped, poking her wand into his forehead. It was a very difficult task to concentrate on what she was asking and avoid being bitten in this position. Now was the time; if he recognized her, it would work. If not, then who knew what would happen.

With an almighty howl, she felt Moony break free from his chains and her tight grasp. Overcome with horror, she fell down, curling up in a ball and waiting for the worst. (It failed) she thought, sobbing miserably. (I'm going to die, and who knows what's going to happen to Remus) She felt oddly peaceful. (I hope I'm going to die quickly and not painfully)

She felt Moony land on her. It went oddly silent, except for Hermione's sobs. (I wonder why I'm not dead yet) She peeked up, and the sight she beheld astounded her. Remus was lying on top of her, looking very disoriented. "Remus?" she queried, hardly daring to believe her eyes.

"Hermione," he said slowly, as if trying to recall something. "I had an odd dream - I was a werewolf - chained up and attacking you." He gazed out the window. "It's full moon." His voice was filled with extreme confusion. "How come I'm not -" his voice trailed off.

"I performed the Homorphus Charm, Remus," Hermione explained. "It worked. You aren't a werewolf anymore."

She could almost feel Remus's shock. "I'm - not a werewolf?" his said disbelievingly. He had lived for over twenty years with that condition. He couldn't imagine living without it. New possibilities and a new future began to occur to him. He wouldn't have trouble finding jobs - people wouldn't sneer at him anymore - and he could marry without guilt.

As Remus was slowly collecting his thoughts, Hermione grew aware of the close position they were in, and pulled herself from under him, beginning to feel nervous. They were all alone in his office, which was only lit by moonlight. Her one good hand helped to push her up into a sitting position. Remus sat up as well, staring at her. "You learned the Homorphus Charm?"

"It took me two months of daily practice," she told him. "It was worth it." She beamed as reality began to sink in. She'd succeeded...

It sank in with Remus as well. He knew, if he ever married, it would be her and no one else. Age, professionalism no longer made any issues for him now. He felt overwhelmed, wishing there was some effective way to thank her.

Hermione felt the air grow heavy. Suddenly Remus pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips several times, before gently breaking apart. Hermione vaguely wondered if it was just her, or had someone set off some Weasley fireworks. "I can't even begin to thank you enough, Hermione," he said huskily. He could feel himself beginning to cry. He squeezed her tight and buried his head in her shoulder. He just couldn't get over his shock. Twentysome years of slavery, and now he was free.

"Remus," gasped Hermione after a few minutes. "You're choking me." She felt him loosen his grip immediately. "I need you to escort me back to the portrait hole. It's late."

When she tried to stand, she slipped and fell down, remembering too late that she was covered in slobber and some of the floor was too. "Ew!" she said in revulsion. "I'm covered in your SPIT!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," said Remus, holding back a laugh. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh, I know you didn't mean to do it, Remus," said Hermione. "Do you think you could take me to the prefect's bathroom first, then to the portrait hole? I REALLY don't want to sleep like this!" Her voice dripped with disgust.

"Of course, Hermione. I'll wait for you." He took her good hand and helped her up. "What happened to your other hand?"

"I had to hold you by the neck with it, and it's strained pretty badly. According to the book, it won't heal until the next full moon. Then there will be no more side effects after that."

"And you knew about that all the time," said Remus softly. "I can't begin to describe how much I appreciate this."

"Don't, just take me to the bathroom," said Hermione, feeling impatient and embarrassed. The drool began to smell.

Remus obliged. Hermione bathed as quickly as she could, before returning to the portrait hole with him. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was all over. Remus drew Hermione to him, kissing her on the lips again.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight," Hermione said back, feeling breathless. He reluctantly let her go and faded into the night.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

**_BrennaM:_** Thanks so much for your review!

_**Rane2920072:**_ Yes, she has. It's actually in the books. (the charm) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Lucidshard:_** I know, I left a cliffie there didn't I:) Thanks for your review!

**_Aljinon:_** Thank you! I'm glad you're still hooked. :)

_**Nevnarial:**_ Finally you review! Took you long enough! Thank you Nevvy! Don't you love your new nickname! (readers: she's my best friend)

**_LupinLover99:_** Thanks for your two reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_**slytherinstargazing:**_ Thanks, I'm happy to hear from you! The best thing is hearing how other people enjoy reading what I wrote, thanks:)

Preview of next chapter: _At the end of the class, when Lupin passed out papers, Hermione received her usual note about meeting in the ROR. With her one good hand, she used her wand to put it in her bookbag. When class was dismissed, Harry and Ron immediately started questioning her. They hadn't been able to talk with her until then._

_"What happened to your hand?" asked Harry._


	15. Moony is Gone!

A/N: You can all thank my friend Nevnarial for this update...she was most insistent. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Moony is Gone!

Hermione stumbled into the Great Hall for breakfast rather late. She rubbed her eyes with her right hand. Her left hand was wrapped tightly in a bandage. Exhausted yet exhilarated, she sat down and began to pig out. She was starving from not eating much over the past few days, and she just couldn't eat fast enough with one hand. Suddenly she felt someone sit down next to her. She turned and looked into the eyes of an ecstatically beaming James. "Hello, Hermione," he almost giggled.

She'd never seen him so happy in his life. In fact, happy didn't cover it. GIDDY was a much more accurate description. "Hello, James," she said with a tired smile. She felt her face grow hot when she remembered how he'd kissed her last night.

"Do you need help with anything?" he asked eagerly. "I can help you eat, now that you just have one hand."

"Thanks, but I can manage, James." Seeing him looking a bit disappointed, she added, "But I'll need some help with my school books."

"Sure thing. I can teach you some charms that will help," he said, and launched into them. Hermione knew most of them, but kept quiet. She finished her breakfast. James didn't leave her side until after lunch. "I have to prepare your class," he said, before dashing off.

The class had a fair shock when they entered DADA class. There sat Remus Lupin, when they had expected a fill in. Not only that, he didn't have a scratch, and appeared to be in the perfect state of health. If that wasn't enough, if he smiled any wider, his head would crack in two. "Welcome, class," he started giddily. "I figure today we'll cover Patronuses! Great day don't you think, the weather's lovely outside, and the birds are singing!"

The class smiled hesitantly, wondering if someone had performed a strong Cheering Charm on their professor. "A patronus is a shield that protects you from a dementor. A fully formed one will turn into an animal. All you do is, think of a strong, happy memory, and say: Expecto Patronum! Repeat after me: Expecto Patronum!"

"Expecto Patronum!" said the class. The DA members had already covered this, making it easy for them.

"Harry, come up here and show them how it's done," beckoned Lupin, rubbing his hands together with an excited grin on his face.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" shouted Harry, and a stag leaped from his wand, shining brilliantly before fading away.

"Here, let me have a go," said Lupin. He thought about last night, when he'd realized that Hermione had successfully done the Homorphus Charm. Before, his Patronus was a wolf; he was curious to see what it'd become now. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he shouted. A brilliant light shone from his wand that dazzled everyone in the room. Through the glare, they could make out a large leapord. Slowly the light faded.

Hermione tried next. She shyly thought about how Remus had kissed her last night. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" An otter appeared, glistening brightly. The rest of the DA members conjured Patronuses flawlessly, so Lupin mainly coached the remaining class members while the DA members stood and chatted. Mostly, the conversation was about what had happened to their professor. He was here, healthy, and giddy! Had someone used polyjuice potion or something? Hermione kept quiet. It had been previously agreed not to mention the fact that she had performed the Homorphus Charm to anyone, at least until the end of the year.

At the end of the class, when Lupin passed out papers, Hermione received her usual note about meeting in the ROR. With her one good hand, she used her wand to put it in her bookbag. When class was dismissed, Harry and Ron immediately started questioning her. They hadn't been able to talk with her until then.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Harry.

"I was using a spell, and it backfired so that my hand will be like this for at least a month. There isn't anything Madam Pomfrey can do," she said truthfully.

"What happened to Professor Lupin? I bet you have something to do with that," said Ron.

"It's a secret. Don't worry, you'll find out eventually," assured Hermione.

Harry felt irritated that he couldn't know, but at least Lupin seemed to be the happiest he'd ever seen him. They left the room, and Hermione headed to the library. After supper, she entered the ROR, feeling nervous. James sat there waiting for her.

"Hermione!" He greeted her, beckoning her to sit down next to him.

She complied. "Hello, Remus."

"You know, today, when we had to conjure our Patronuses, I thought about when I realized you have successfully done the Homorphus Charm. What did you think of?"

She felt butterflies in her stomach. "I thought about how you'd kissed me last night," she admitted shyly.

At the moment, all Remus wanted to do is make Hermione as happy as he felt. He drew her close and kissed her like he had the night before. He gently drew back, and asked, "How about a dance?"

Hermione breathlessly agreed. Remus had prepared for this moment. When he'd envisioned the ROR, he'd included some dancing space and a record player. He put on some music, and they began dancing.

"What put it into your head to learn the Homorphus Charm?" wondered Remus.

"When I saw how you looked after you got beaten up by the Whomping Willow. I never wanted to see that again," she murmured back. "Dumbledore encouraged me to do it, so I practiced every day from then until now."

"We have much to thank Dumbledore for," mused Remus. "And I can't possibly thank you enough." He stopped, gently picked up her injured hand, and kissed it. He found himself fingering her ring finger.

Hermione noticed this as well. (He really must be getting serious about me) she realized. A part of her felt thrilled, to be sure. The more practical side tried to tell her she was headed into deeper trouble than she'd ever been in, but she refused to listen. This was REMUS. She'd learned the Hormorphus Charm because she loved him, and that's all that mattered, right?

Meanwhile, it occurred to Remus that Valentine's Day happened in a couple weeks. He even tossed around the idea of giving her a ring as a gift. "Hermione," he started, still cradling her left hand. "I want to ask you out for Valentine's Day. We could spend it in Hogsmeade."

"Of course I'll come. Just let me know what time," responded Hermione.

"I'll give you a note," promised Remus. "I hate to leave, but I have papers to grade. I'll see you soon, Hermione." He gave her a goodbye kiss before leaving the Room of Requirement. Hermione stared after him, a dreamy smile on her face. She couldn't wait until Valentine's Day.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

_**BrennaM:**_ Thanks! Yes, things are going to get interesting:) I really appreciate that you've reviewed every chapter.

**_LupinLover99:_** Thanks so much, I'm glad you thought this story was an exception. I can easily see why you think it'd be unrealistic. I enjoyed writing it but it's not something I'm going to do again. Thank you for reviewing, you made my day:)

**_Nevnarial:_** Target practice huh? Then you won't get any more stories! Won't you be sad! Besides the fact you don't have a BOW and ARROWS, that could be a problem! I think...hmmmm...actually, last time I spoke ill of your dog, you hung up on me, so I think I'll save this next comment huh? You know, if you stopped IMing me it would go faster!

**_sporty12gd4u:_** Thanks, I'm glad you found it exciting. It was supposed to be a climax so that's what I was aiming for. Thanks much for reviewing!

Preview of next chapter: _Remus felt disappointed. She seemed pleased, but he could tell she was less than happy. "Is something wrong, Hermione? You don't have another charm for me up your sleeve, do you?" he joked. She was beginning to look like she had on the day before she'd performed the Homorphus Charm on him._

_"No, Remus," she said, forcing a laugh. "I'm fine! It's lovely." Her injured hand began to throb, something she found it doing whenever she got upset about something. (This is not good. I need to calm down. I'll get over this)_


	16. Valentine's Day

A/N: Sorry this is so short, the next few chapters are much longer. I'm hoping that I've hinted enough before this chapter to build what was coming, and it wasn't too sudden.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Valentine's Day 

Hermione and James strode along Hogsmeade together. They'd just enjoyed a nice Valentine's morning. Hermione saw Madam Puddifoot's coming up on her right. She wondered if Remus would take her there. (He almost doesn't seem the type, though)

To her surprise, he did indeed take her into the shop. She giggled softly. He'd probably never been here before. They sat down and held hands. Hermione smiled nervously. She'd never been here either.

Remus pulled something from his pocket, looking nervous as well. "I have something for you," he said. He held a ring in his hand.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Was he proposing! She started panicking. This wasn't something she'd expected at all! (He's really that serious? I really didn't think that far ahead. He's - old, and my teacher!) That had never mattered before. Why now? (I didn't think he'd get serious this fast!) Hermione began to feel funny. What would her parents think? (What is the whole school going to think? Miss Perfect isn't really that! It'd be a huge scandal!) "Are - are you proposing, Remus?" she asked, feeling sick.

"No, Hermione. This is just for Valentine's Day," he explained. (She's looking at me strangely. I wonder what it means)

She felt relieved, but at the same time, she had experienced that maybe Harry was right after all. (No, I can work through this. This will go away. He's REMUS) she thought, but the sick feeling in her stomach wasn't convinced. The part of her she'd been suppressing began to well up and haunt her. (This relationship probably won't work. What am I going to do? I don't want to break up with him.) "Thank you, Remus. You're really sweet," she complimented him. He slipped it on her ring finger on her right hand. She felt her stomach churn slightly at the thought of him doing that to her left hand.

Remus felt disappointed. She seemed pleased, but he could tell she was less than happy. "Is something wrong, Hermione? You don't have another charm for me up your sleeve, do you?" he joked. She was beginning to look like she had on the day before she'd performed the Homorphus Charm on him.

"No, Remus," she said, forcing a laugh. "I'm fine! It's lovely." Her injured hand began to throb, something she found it doing whenever she got upset about something. (This is not good. I need to calm down. I'll get over this)

Ron and Luna were sitting at a table nearby. "Don't worry, Hermione. Your friends will make sure the nargles don't return," said Luna. Ron grinned at her. (She's so sweet)

Hermione stared at her, silently thanking her for the distraction. "She keeps on gadding on about nargles. Any idea what they are?"

"No, I wouldn't," said Remus, equally perplexed. "Is she like that all the time?"

"Yes," responded Hermione. "I can't see why Ron is so taken with her. She never seems to come down to earth."

Remus picked up her left hand and cradled it, something he'd done often the past couple weeks. (There he goes, looking at my left hand again. I don't know what to do! I've always played by the rules. This is just beginning to feel so wrong. But I can't break up with him, I just can't)

"Have you finished your DADA homework yet?" he said in a mock stern voice. Then he grinned.

"Actually, yes. It turned out to be twenty inches instead of sixteen, is that all right?" Hermione tried to smile. Her stomach churned sickenly. The joke again forcibly brought to mind that he was her TEACHER. (Maybe I just need to step back awhile, re-assess things, then get back with him. But how in the world do I tell that to him! It would break his heart. Maybe I won't have to tell him. I could just try to see him less for a couple weeks. I'm sure Harry and Ron would help me)

He chuckled. "I'm so proud of you, Hermione. You always work so hard. Maybe when you graduate, you could become assistant teacher," he suggested, eyes twinkling.

Hermione gave him a strained smile. She found she had nothing to say. She just wanted to leave and have time to regroup.

Remus's expression turned to one of concern. Was it something he said? (She looks uncomfortable. Maybe she doesn't like being in here) "Would you like to leave, Hermione?" he asked softly. She perked up at this. (Good, maybe that was the problem)

"Yes, let's leave," she said, trying not to sound too eager. They left quickly.

"I'm sorry if being in there made you uncomfortable, Hermione. I should have asked you beforehand," apologized Remus.

"It's all right, Remus. I'm - I'm fine! I've really enjoyed my time with you." She found that they were headed for the Shrieking Shack. The old place soon towered into view.

"This place brings back so many memories," whispered Remus. He felt a pang of sadness. Being here reminded him of Sirius, Lily, and James (Potter), and their fervent support of him during full moon nights. They had been the dearest friends. He found tears clouding his vision, and quickly wiped them away.

Hermione watched him, concerned. (I can't possibly tell him about how funny I feel around him - I'll just have to avoid him for awhile, and get over it. He's upset enough) she determined. He turned to her with a pained smile.

"Let's head back to Hogwarts, shall we?" suggested Remus. He felt he'd had enough for today.

"Yes, let's," said Hermione. Perhaps she'd be able to find some excuse and get away from him. She was beginning to feel queasy. The time when she'd have to let her parents know about him was drawing closer. (They won't be pleased) she shuddered. (They'll be scandalized)

When they reached the castle, Hermione quickly muttered some excuse about her homework and ran up to the common room. When the portrait hole shut behind her, she sighed with relief, momentarily glad to be away from him. Then anxiety began to build. (What am I going to do? I have to make some sort of decision about him. He's beginning to get serious about our relationship, and I should too. I just don't know what I want right now!) She picked up a book and began to read. (Hopefully something will happen soon that will help me decide)

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

**_sporty12gd4u:_** Thank you for your compliments and reviewing!

**_BrennaM:_** Thanks, I was worried he was out of character. :)

**_Silent Tragedy:_** Exactly! Thanks so much, I had the same theory but was worried that maybe that wasn't realistic. That's the issue that I'll attempt to deal with in this chapter and the next few. (Hermione thinking more seriously about the fact that Remus is older than her and stuff) Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

_**Tem:**_ Yay, a jig? That's what I do too, when my favorite stories are updated:) Sorry about that chapter title. ;) I've taken to referring to the Wolf as Moony, so that's what I meant - yay, the Wolf is gone! Yes, I've been trying to have him being older and a teacher be an issue without being a problem until now. Thanks so much for your review, it made me smile!

**_LupinLover99:_** Thanks for your review! You rock too. :)

**_Aljinon:_** Thanks for both of your reviews! Sorry Valentine's day turned out so bad for them. We'll see how things turn out!

_**Mithril-Moony:**_ Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Yes, for some reason when it uploaded, all that stuff disappeared. However, in later chapters it turned out fine. I'm glad, it drove me crazy! LOL I haven't been able to figure out the star thing yet, although when I read other stories some of them have stars. Thanks for your two reviews!

Preview of next chapter: _Remus, meanwhile, rubbed his eyes in confusion. Hadn't he just seen Hermione? How did she vanish? No one can apparate in Hogwarts. (Maybe this is one of the side effects of being in love) he thought sheepishly. (I'm imagining her here, when she's not)_

_Some days later, James managed to find Hermione in the library, reading. She'd been unusually scarce these past several days, and his mind seemed to be playing tricks on him. Often, he'd think he saw her for a moment, then she was gone. "Hello, Hermione," he greeted her quietly. "I haven't seen you for awhile. I've missed you."_


	17. Avoidance

A/N: Some of my readers (Nevvy in particular) have expressed doubt that this will have a happy ending. I just would like to say that this will indeed have a happy ending, I just felt like I needed to write the next few chapters to be realistic. Know that I couldn't keep them apart for long. :) Also, I know the Dobby sock thing is rather lame but it amused me at the time. I can't take it out because it would change too much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Avoidance

Hermione walked as quickly as she could. Remus was following her, she knew, and she didn't feel like facing him right now. She tickled the pear on the wall and entered the kitchen. (He probably won't think to look in here) she hoped. Dobby waddled up to her eagerly.

"Anything we can help with, miss?" he asked. "Dobby is always happy to help."

"I'm don't think you'll be able to help me with my problem, other than not telling anyone that I'm here. Thanks, Dobby," she said.

"Dobby knows many things others do not. Dobby wants to help!" he insisted. "Dobby won't tell you're here, oh no, miss!"

"I'm trying to avoid someone," admitted Hermione. "I don't think I'll be able to do it successfully, though. He knows about the ROR, and I don't have anyplace to hide out other than the kitchen."

"Dobby knows!" he squeaked excitedly. "Dobby knows apparation spell! Only Dobby knows it!"

"I thought no one could apparate in Hogwarts, other than house-elves," said Hermione skeptically.

"Dobby knows his way around it, miss. I will give you Dobby socks! Apparation magic is woven into them. The castle cannot block it, miss!" He pulled a pair of wild, mismatched socks from a pile. One was bright orange with purple hearts, the other neon yellow with lime green moons.

Hermione stared at them. Normally, she wouldn't be caught dead in them, but under the circumstances..."Thanks, Dobby. You're really kind," she said gratefully.

"No, Dobby thanks you, miss. You helped vanquish Voldemort. Dobby will be forever grateful!"

Hermione took her own socks off and put on Dobby's socks. To her embarrassment, they were partially visible under her robes. (I'll just have to deal with it!) she thought. She put her old socks in her pocket and left the kitchen, heading directly to the Griffindor common room. She saw Remus coming. (I'll have to give these socks a try. I've passed my apparation test) She was pleasantly shocked to find herself suddenly in the common room. (I'm going to have to buy him socks for every day of the year!)

Remus, meanwhile, rubbed his eyes in confusion. Hadn't he just seen Hermione? How did she vanish? No one can apparate in Hogwarts. (Maybe this is one of the side effects of being in love) he thought sheepishly. (I'm imagining her here, when she's not)

Some days later, James managed to find Hermione in the library, reading. She'd been unusually scarce these past several days, and his mind seemed to be playing tricks on him. Often, he'd think he saw her for a moment, then she was gone. "Hello, Hermione," he greeted her quietly. "I haven't seen you for awhile. I've missed you."

(Don't panic. It's okay. I'll be able to work this out) thought Hermione. "Hello, James. Sorry about that. It's just, I'm studying for my NEWTS. I really want to do well."

Remus frowned. NEWTS were months away! (I can't exactly discourage her from studying. I'm a teacher. But I want her to spend time with me, too) He noticed that she was still wearing his ring. He glanced down, and grinned at the sight of her socks. "Nice socks, Hermione!" She reddened, and he swore he could detect a guilty expression. (What would she be guilty about? They're only socks)

"Thanks," she said, smiling sheepishly.

(She doesn't seem to want to talk to me. That's strange. You'd think she'd be happy to see me, since we haven't been together for awhile) "Something wrong, Hermione?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," she said absently. Her voice seemed a little cold. He doubted she was telling the truth. He shifted on his feet. Should he press the matter, or let it drop and hope it goes away? He gazed at her as she read, trying to decipher her expression. He felt rather clueless, as he didn't have much experience in romantic relationships. Was it normal for the girl to act like this on some occasions? (Maybe I could talk to Harry. He might be able to tell me what's wrong, or if this is normal. He might be no genius when it comes to girls either, but at least he's had more experience) Remus stood up, his mind made up. "I'll let you study, Hermione. I'll hopefully see you later."

"Goodbye, James," she said. He noticed the relieved expression on her face, and it hurt him. He turned quickly away and started searching for Harry.

He found Harry on his way from Quidditch practice, Firebolt in hand. "Hi Harry, how did it go?"

"Wonderful, as usual. I caught the Snitch in five minutes the first time!"

"Listen, Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," agreed Harry. He followed him to an empty hallway, where James transformed back into Remus. The two entered Remus's office quietly.

"I need some advice," he admitted, chuckling a bit at the irony of the situation. Harry should really be asking him for advice, since he was younger!

"Go ahead," directed Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"I think Hermione is avoiding me. She didn't seemed too happy to see me today. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, and insisted she needed to study for NEWTS, which are months away! Is it normal for girls to sometimes act like that? Do you know what's wrong?"

Harry shifted uneasily. Hermione had, indeed, told him what was wrong, and even about the Dobby socks. He'd sworn not to tell Remus though. What was he going to say? "Girls are really mysterious, aren't they? They're hard to make heads or tails of sometimes. I can't say Ginny has ever done that, though," Harry said, attempting to dodge the question.

"She hasn't told you what's wrong?" asked Remus.

(He looks so upset) Harry noticed. He felt torn between his promise to Hermione and helping Remus.

"Not - not everything," he stuttered.

"There is something wrong, then," concluded Remus.

(Oh no, I've said too much. Hermione's going to kill me!) "I'm really sorry, Lupin. I - I can't really say."

Remus felt a flare of jealously. Hermione would tell Harry everything, but not him. Didn't she trust him? Why wasn't she being honest with him? (She should go out with Harry instead, evidently she feels closer to him!) "You two are really close, aren't you," Lupin growled, his eyes narrowing.

Harry leaped up from his seat. "Lupin, it isn't like that, and you know it! She's isn't telling you what's on her mind because she's afraid of hurting you. If you wish to have an easier time getting more out of her, get her to take those socks off. Now that's all I'm going to say. Hermione's my FRIEND. I would never dump Ginny, and you know it."

Lupin smirked. "Really, Harry? Socks? What would they have to do with anything?"

"I'm not telling, if anyone's going to tell, it's going to be her. You should be grateful, this will really help. Get her to stop wearing them, and you'll have a much easier time getting her to talk. I'm going now, Lupin." Harry stormed out of the office. Lupin was being ridiculous. He had no reason to be jealous of Harry.

Lupin stared after Harry. Socks? He shook his head, bewildered. Nothing was making sense. (I'm at my wit's end, though. I think I'll follow his tip on the socks. I wonder how I could get her to stop wearing them?) Suddenly an idea popped in his head that made him grin mischievously. (The Weasley twins send products by owl, do they not? Perhaps they will help)

In the next DADA class, Remus spent alot of time eyeing Hermione's socks. He was just waiting to follow the Weasley twin's instructions. They'd given him an itching powder that would only activate when a certain spell was said. All he had to do was get close enough to Hermione to sprinkle the powder on her socks. He found that, try as he might, he wasn't able to get close to her other than in class. He hated to do it while he was teaching, but he had no other choice.

He soon had his chance. He saw Neville, who was sitting next to Hermione, shift in his seat. Naughtily Remus flicked his wand, and the books on Neville's desk went flying onto Hermione's feet. "Oh no, Neville, here, let me help," Remus offered, trying not to look guilty. When nobody was looking, he reached into his pocket and sprinkled the itching powder on Hermione's socks. He put Neville's books back on his desk, and nonchalantly continued with his class. When he dismissed his class, he pointed his wand at Hermione's feet, and whispered so no one could hear, "Commoveo semper."

Hermione stopped walking. Out of the blue, her feet were itching like crazy! She looked around for a culprit, but no one seemed likely. She walked to a remote place and scratched and scratched, but to no avail. (Oh no, it looks like I'm not going to be able to use these socks anymore. I'll have to go to Dobby for another pair) She apparated to her room, and put her normal pair on. Then she walked into the kitchen. "Dobby, do you have any more anti-apparation-block-socks?"

"No, sorry, miss," he apologized. "I can make more, miss! It will take at least a week."

"Thanks, Dobby. This other pair started itching for some strange reason," she explained, giving them back to him. She left the kitchen with a sinking feeling. (I guess I'll just have to use Harry's Cloak now. I haven't been able to sort things out yet.)

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

_**LupinLover99:**_ You're not the only one. :) However, I felt like I needed to move her to a more serious mindset. It's necessary to have this happen in order for the happy things later on to happen. :)

_**MoonyNZ:**_ Thanks for reviewing again. :) I think my author alert isn't working either. Haven't bothered to fix it, though, I'm very lazy. Yes, I do update fast, but only because I've finished this story already. Hmmmm, it remains to be seen if she'll realize she can't be without Remus. :)

**_Nevnarial:_** Happy? Thanks Nevvy! Yes, I am evil. (mwhaha!) You probably know what I have planned. You should! LOL Anyway, things are going to get worse before they get better.

_**sporty12gd4u:**_ I'll just say that despite what happens in the next few chapters, they will indeed end up together. I can't stand sad endings. Thanks for reviewing!

_**BrennaM:**_ Thanks for your review! Yes, everything will turn out all right in the end. :)

Preview of next chapter: _Suddenly a knock sounded on the door. "Under the Cloak with you!" hissed Hagrid. "With you in a minute!" he shouted to the knocker. When Hermione was safely under the Cloak in the corner, Hagrid opened the door. "Oh hello, Professor Lupin. Nice to see yeh," greeted Hagrid. Hermione's eyes widened._

_"Hello, Hagrid. I thought I'd drop in for awhile," said Remus._

_"You're always welcome to, Professor. Here, I'll get yeh some tea."_

_Remus raised his eyebrows at the sight on the table. It looked like there had already been someone here recently._


	18. Detention With Lupin

A/N: This chappie and the next are the saddest ones, but it will get better, I promise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Detention with Lupin

True to Harry's word, finding Hermione indeed was easier after she'd taken those wild looking socks off. However, getting her to talk wasn't. He could feel himself growing more and more upset each time he tried. Why was she holding herself back? Didn't she love him? After all, she had performed the Homorphus Charm on him.

The night of the February full moon found Remus staring across the lake at the pale globe. He still almost couldn't believe that he wasn't transforming, he was really free. Hermione had done this for him. (I'll wait for her. It would break my heart to let her go)

Some yards in back of him, Hermione was wearing the Invisibility Cloak. She felt rather lonely and had decided to see Hagrid. Harry and Ron were too busy to give her much attention. She stopped when she noticed Remus, and what he was doing. A part of her wanted to go up to him, but a large part of her still felt repulsed at the idea. What was she thinking when she started dating him...her TEACHER? Everyone would be scandalized if they found out.

She knocked on Hagrid's door, and he opened it. Hermione took the Cloak off. "Hello, Hermione, come on in," greeted Hagrid. "I have some tea for you."

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Hermione.

"What brings you here at this time of night?" wondered Hagrid.

"I just feel lonely, and thought I'd pay you a visit," explained Hermione.

"Why, you're welcome at anytime, of course. Here's your tea. Ron and Harry have been neglecting you lately, haven't they? Busy with their own girlfriends?"

"Yes, pretty much. I can't say I blame them. You're a great friend, Hagrid." She smiled at him. Hagrid had always been there for her and her friends for the past seven years, no matter what. "I'm really going to miss you when I leave Hogwarts," she added, tearing up.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door. "Under the Cloak with you!" hissed Hagrid. "With you in a minute!" he shouted to the knocker. When Hermione was safely under the Cloak in the corner, Hagrid opened the door. "Oh hello, Professor Lupin. Nice to see yeh," greeted Hagrid. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Hello, Hagrid. I thought I'd drop in for awhile," said Remus.

"You're always welcome to, Professor. Here, I'll get yeh some tea."

Remus raised his eyebrows at the sight on the table. It looked like there had already been someone here recently. "Who else was here, Hagrid? I see you already have tea on the table." Remus noticed Hagrid glancing at the corner a couple times anxiously. (Strange) he thought.

"I - well - usually set out second tea. I get alot of visitors, see, and I like to be prepared."

"Thoughtful of you," commented Remus with a puzzled frown. Hagrid was acting awfully strange. He sat down and started drinking the tea.

"Professor," started Hagrid, with another glance in the corner. Remus started to feel suspicious. He knew that Harry had an Invisibility Cloak; perhaps he was here, in the corner, underneath it? "Isn't it full moon tonight?" questioned Hagrid.

"Indeed it is," said Remus, grinning. "I'm not transforming because - don't tell anyone, please, Hagrid - someone performed the Homorphus Charm on me." Remus stared at corner. He noticed, in the corner of his eye, Hagrid look more nervous. (So there IS someone there. I remember now; it can't be Harry or Ron, because they planned on hanging out with their girlfriends tonight, I heard them talking about it. It must be Hermione)

"That's great, Professor! About time someone did it for you. Must have been a pretty smart wizard."

"Yes, she is," he said, smiling at the corner. Under the Cloak, Hermione found herself blushing. (He almost seems to know I'm here) she thought, beginning to feel nervous.

Hagrid noticed Lupin's stare. "She? You mean Hermione did it for you?"

"Of course, Hagrid. She has a heart of gold. She practiced every day for two months until she got it right. Isn't that amazing? She's my most dedicated student." Remus's gaze repeated shifted repeatedly from Hagrid to the corner, where he was now completely convinced that Hermione was. Hermione's stomach began to churn, and she tried hard to hold back her sobs. (I want to get back with him, but what will everyone think?)

Remus heard a muffled sob in the corner, and it took all his willpower to keep himself from going over there.

"That's great! Hermione is so talented at things like that." Hagrid paused, twitching. "Something you want in the corner there, Professor? I ken get it for yeh."

"You can do one thing for me, Hagrid," said Remus, gazing at the corner with a compassionate look on his face. "Tell Hermione that if she ever needs to talk about anything, anything at all, she can come to my office. She's been upset lately and I'm really concerned. Thanks, Hagrid, for the tea," said finished Remus, before leaving. As he walked out the door, he could hear Hermione crying softly. He walked back to the castle, his head bent and feet dragging. There was no doubt about it, his relationship with Hermione was on the rocks. And he didn't even know why.

In the next DADA class, Remus was in a foul mood. It seemed whenever he tried to make close friends, he lost them somehow for reasons beyond his control. This was continuing even thought he was no longer a werewolf! "Hello, class," he said, giving them a short smile. "Good to see you all on time." He wasn't as patient as he usually was when students asked questions, and he found himself giving sarcastic, Snapelike answers. Hermione shouted at him for being mean to Neville, and Remus whirled to face her, glaring fiercely. "The insufferable know-it-all strikes again, does she? Detention, Miss Granger." His mood stayed foul for the rest of the class, and he dismissed his class early.

Hermione approached Remus tentatively. He seemed genuinely angry. Yet, it had been a relief, in a way, to see him act as her teacher and not her boyfriend.

"Professor? When do you want me to come to detention?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

Remus stared at her blankly. He hadn't heard her call him Professor since the beginning of the year. "Tonight, seven o'clock," he answered, and dismissed her.

Hermione showed up at his office promptly at seven. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to be writing lines. She wished she was. She opened his door, white-faced.

"Come here, Hermione, I don't bite," said Remus. "I hoped you knew that by now," he added in a softer tone.

Hermione sat down in front of him, trying to keep her tears in check. "What are you going to have me do? Write lines?"

"No, Hermione. For detention you're going to tell me why you've been avoiding me for the past couple weeks." He glanced at her hands. Her left hand was no longer wrapped in a bandage, and her right still bore his ring.

Hermione gaped at him, speechless, and gripped with dread. "I'm really sorry, Remus," she said, her voice cracking. "I didn't want to tell you, it would hurt you."

"Hermione, not seeing you is equally hurtful," he whispered. Hermione felt her face growing hot.

"I'm - I'm afraid you're going to take this the wrong way," Hermione started.

"Try me," commanded Remus.

"I - I guess it started when - I mean, on Valentine's Day - in Madam Purlyfoots - I mean, Puddifoots." She bit her lower lip hard to keep it from shaking.

"I gathered that much," commented Remus. "Go on."

"I - well - when you held out that ring - it well - brought to mind -" Hermione was sure that if her face grew any hotter, the house elves could use it for a stove.

"I think I know what you're getting at, Hermione," assured Remus. "So you're not really serious about me? You want to break up?" His voice sagged with disappointment.

"It's not that, really. It just brought to mind how serious this all is. I - I really didn't think about it much before," Hermione informed him, starting to cry.

"How serious this all is? What do you mean?" He reached out with both of his hands and held hers, rubbing them soothingly.

His action helped her calm down. Remus was still there, after all, and he didn't seem too upset at the moment. (That could change with what I'm about to say) she thought glumly. "Well, it's just, you're my teacher, and you're nearly -"

"Twice your age," finished Remus.

"Everyone's going to be scandalized when they find out. Especially my parents," she moaned. "I - I don't know what to do. I don't want to break up with you, Remus. I just don't know what to do." She blinked back tears.

"We'll have to think about that one," Remus said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"What was with those socks? They weren't ordinary socks, were they?"

Hermione gazed at him guiltily. "Dobby gave them to me. I - I feel so bad. I didn't know what to do, you know, I didn't want to upset you, I just thought if I could distance myself from you for awhile, I'd get over this. They're anti-apparation-blocking socks. It means I can apparate even in Hogwarts. They started itching one day, for some reason, so I got rid of them."

Remus fought back a smile, debating whether to tell her he was the culprit. (That might mean I'd have to tell her about what Harry said. I don't want to get him into trouble. She need never know) He chanced a chuckle. "I thought I was going crazy. So I did see you all those times! I thought I was just imagining it. You know, Hermione, I wish you'd been more honest and open with me about this. I can see why you were afraid, but this is something we need to work out together, not you by yourself, or certain other friends." The last few words he said so low she could barely hear them. "So, for the past few weeks you've been avoiding me because it's dawned on you how scandalous this all could look. Something, I'd imagine, that would be particularly hard for you to take because you put so much stock in the rules. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Remus," she hiccupped. Remus gave her a glass of water, which she drank slowly in attempt to rid herself of the hiccups.

He sat back, gazing intently at her. He wasn't sure what to say. He'd had those same concerns until Dumbledore had slipped his okay, which was enough for him. He didn't have any family or hardly any friend's approval to worry about. This wasn't the case with her, though. She'd gotten to be a bit popular here, especially after she was so much help to Harry in defeating Voldemort. He wasn't sure how many relatives she had, but he knew her parent's approval was very important to her. He felt a twinge of jealously. (If she really cared about me, she wouldn't care how this would look) he couldn't help but think. (Yet she did say she didn't want to break up with me) He sighed. He knew what he would have to do. It would kill him to say it, but, "Hermione, if you want me to back off...not approach you again until you've graduated...I would do that."

She blew her nose, not looking at him. "Remus, it's not your fault, I'm not going to ask you to back off."

"No, Hermione," he said. He felt sure his heart would break, but it was for her best. "I'll back off. Your friends are obviously very important to you. I - I won't get in your way. Your parents wouldn't like it. Now, detention is over, you can leave, Hermione." He set his face, determined to not let it show how much it hurt him.

"Oh, Remus," she said, her eyes clouding with tears. Her throat grew tight, and she could scarcely breathe. She set her glass down on his desk and mournfully stepped out of his office.

Remus stared at the empty glass. It reminded him of the day, a few months ago, when he'd looked into that very glass. It had inspired him with the fateful idea which had started this whole mess. Resignedly he began grading his papers, trying not to think about how his world was falling apart.

Hermione sobbed openly the whole way to the ROR. She opened it, put the strongest sealing spell she knew on it, then threw herself on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

_**Aljinon:**_ Thanks for your review! I'm glad you thought how Hermione feels isn't too off the wall. :)

_**BrennaM:**_ Thanks! Yeah, I thought the sock thing was funny. It was something I thought of spontaneously and just made up as I typed. I love it when ideas come as easily as that, it doesn't happen often, LOL.

_**Lucidshard:**_ Yay, Lucidshard! I'm real honored you added me to your C2 archive, that really made my day! Thanks a million for that and both of your reviews:)

_**TheLadyValura:**_ Thanks for your two reviews! I'm glad you liked that scene, it was something I thought about and worked on alot. Yes, poor Remus. :( I really put him through alot in this story.

_**slytherinstargazing:**_ Thanks for your review! Hmmm, we'll just have to see if she figures that out. :)

_**Mithril-Moony:**_ Thanks! I'm glad you didn't think the socks were lame. I was worried people wouldn't like the socks because they're against canon, JKR repeated over and over that no one can apparate in Hogwarts except for house-elves. I figured though if Dobby could do it he might be able to figure out how to get someone else to do it too. :) Thanks again for reviewing!

_**Le Grimoire:**_ Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the socks. I get a kick out of how much JKR mentions socks, and Dobby's socks are my favorite. I want the broom and snitch socks he gave to Harry. :) LOL

_**Moony's-Mate:**_ Yes, it's him coming on a bit strong and her 'perfect student, perfect daughter' obsession that's bothering her (mainly) right now. Thanks for your compliments on my writing! Thanks for reviewing again!

Preview of next chapter: _Harry entered, gaping at Remus. "I thought you might be asleep. You look really good for it being full moon last night," complimented Harry. He mistook the bleak look in Remus's eyes for sleepiness._

_"Thank you Harry. I assume you came in here for something other than seeing how I fared the night?"_

_"Yes, actually I was wondering where Hermione is. I haven't seen her since dinner last night. I thought you'd probably know. She was in detention with you last night, wasn't she?" asked Harry._

_"She was," he confirmed, his voice cracking. "I don't know where she went afterwards."_

_"Did something happen?" inquired Harry, concerned._


	19. Transitions

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Transitions 

Hermione woke up the next morning, disoriented. She had the feeling that when she came to, she was going to remember something very unpleasant. She struggled to stay asleep, but it was no use. Her eyes opened. Around her, she could see the bleak room she'd chosen last night. It had nothing but a couch and a few blankets in it. The walls, ceiling, and floor was all - you guessed it - black. She stared at the ceiling, the events of last night raining upon her memory. She stared at the ceiling, her eyes blank and glassy. (Maybe I'll play hookey from school today, especially since I have DADA class)

She felt a quiet sort of peace, the kind you get after you've cried a great long while. She sniffed dejectedly. Harry and Ron, and her roommates Parvati and Ginny, would probably start looking for her soon. They would probably ask Remus where she was. (Then they'll know, too. At least HE could tell them and not me)

She pulled her blankets tighter around her and snuggled up to the pillows. They were mildly comforting. She sighed, debating what to do now. If she stayed here too long, Remus would come and get her, in all probability. (I think I'll go to the kitchen to see if Dobby has another pair of A.A.B. socks for me)

She walked into the kitchen, a defeated air about her. "Hello, Dobby," she said.

"Hello miss! I have your socks! Here they are, miss!" Dobby said excitedly.

"Thanks, Dobby. You've really made my day," she said kindly. "Goodbye. I'll visit you soon."

"Yes, miss, Dobby always enjoys seeing you!"

Hermione slipped on the AAB socks, and stuffed her old ones into her pockets. She then apparated into her own bed, pulling her covers over her head, trying to decide if she wanted to show her face that day. It certainly didn't sound appealing.

Meanwhile, it was after breakfast, and Harry still hadn't seen Hermione since supper the previous day. He was worried. (Remus might know where she is) he thought. He hurried to Remus's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Remus. He didn't feel like having visitors, but he didn't have a good excuse to turn them away.

Harry entered, gaping at Remus. "I thought you might be asleep. You look really good for it being full moon last night," complimented Harry. He mistook the bleak look in Remus's eyes for sleepiness.

"Thank you Harry. I assume you came in here for something other than seeing how I fared the night?"

"Yes, actually I was wondering where Hermione is. I haven't seen her since dinner last night. I thought you'd probably know. She was in detention with you last night, wasn't she?" asked Harry.

"She was," he confirmed, his voice cracking. "I don't know where she went afterwards."

"Did something happen?" inquired Harry, concerned.

"We - we broke up. I decided she was too upset about what people would think if they found out, well, about us, and I - I let her go. She was pretty upset about it."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry, Lupin. I can see she means alot to you." Harry stood silent for a moment. "I should go. Goodbye, Lupin."

"Goodbye Harry."

Harry continued his search through the castle, and the ROR, which was empty. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He felt a bit relieved that the situation was at an end, and yet, Remus had been so happy when he was with Hermione. Maybe the pair weren't so bad together. (Seems too late now) mused Harry. He bumped into Ron, and updated him on everything that had happened.

"You should ask Ginny to search the girl's rooms," suggested Ron.

"Good idea," agreed Harry. Ginny found Hermione curled up under her covers, stubbornly refusing to leave. She reported this to Harry. (She must have gotten another pair of socks) he concluded. That was the only way she could have gotten to her room without him seeing her last night. "I think we should leave her be until lunchtime. Then Luna and you could go back up there to get her out of bed," he suggested to Ginny. Ginny nodded in agreement.

As Hermione wasn't with them when they sat down at lunch, Luna and Ginny entered Hermione's room, prepared not to leave until Hermione went with them. Luna, of course, had her own bright things to say.

"Hermione, if you keep this up, the nargles will come back!" protested Luna. "You must get up. Daddy would be upset."

Ignoring Luna, Ginny whispered encouragement to Hermione. Harry hadn't told her what was the matter, but she was determined to get Hermione out of bed. "Hermione, if you don't get up, I'll hex you," she threatened. "You know I know some good ones! I'll use the one I did on Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Hermione remembered what she was talking about. It certainly wasn't something she'd want done to her. Reluctantly she got up, changed into some presentable clothes, and sat down in the Great Hall with Ginny and the rest. Firmly ignoring the teacher's table, she picked at her plate. Nothing seemed appealing at the moment, especially since she had DADA class right after lunch. She sighed, remembering the good old days when she'd had a more normal relationship with Remus, and it had been her favorite class. Now it was the last place she wanted to be.

Harry and Ron dragged Hermione into DADA class, insisting that she couldn't afford to miss a lesson, since NEWTS were coming closer by the day. Hermione sat at her desk, staring blankly around the room. She absolutely refused to meet Remus's eyes. She merely listened to the class, not participating at all, and Remus left her alone. She left his class without a word.

Later on, in the hallway, she bumped into Colin Creevy. "Hey, Hermione, something wrong? Did James break up with you?"

"Leave me alone, Colin," she sniffed.

"I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk around the Quidditch field. You know, Griffindor is practicing today."

"No THANKS, Colin. I'm - I'm not going out with anyone!" She turned around, disgusted, when she was stunned by the sight of Remus looking at her. He'd seen the whole thing. She turned back to Colin. She felt anger build against Remus. He'd let her go - just like that! After all she'd done for him! "Actually, Colin, a walk sounds NICE. Why don't we make a day of it?"

Colin stared at her, wide-eyed. Although he had hoped she'd agree, he hadn't expected her to actually say yes. "Great. Um, let's go." He grabbed her hand, surprised when she accepted it. What he didn't see, though, was the last little cold glare Hermione sent Remus. She felt her anger waiver when she saw his deeply hurt expression. (He deserves it after breaking up with me like that! I wish he wouldn't look at me like that, though. It makes it hard to be angry with him.)

A week later, she and Parvati were walking along the hall. "Hermione, whatever happened to James? You two seemed to be so serious about each other! Oh hi, Professor Lupin!" called Parvati.

Hermione felt a well of confused emotions spring up. (Why did he have to show up!) She still had feelings for Remus, but she was also still smarting from the break up. "We broke up," she said coldly. She tried not to look at Professor Lupin, who was staring at her.

"Why did you break up? You were great together." Parvati grinned slyly. "Sometimes I thought I could detect wedding bells."

Hermione felt poised between rage and embarrassment. (Parvati is such a gossip!) "Honestly, Parvati." She felt her anger and frustration begin to bubble over. Tears welled in her eyes. "Can we go?" (If we don't, I'll do something I'll regret later!)

"Why? It's only Professor Lupin here, and he's hardly a gossip, is he?" she said, suppressing a giggle.

"LET'S GO!" Hermione shrieked, and dragged Parvati as far away from Remus as she could go. "We broke up, and that's the end of it, all right?" hissed Hermione. Parvati nodded, confused. However, Hermione didn't seem to be in the mood for questions.

Over the next couple weeks, Hermione cooled down and tried to treat Remus as she would any other teacher, calling him _Professor_, and never Remus. He, catching on, tried to do the same. Harry and Ron could tell though, that they still harbored feelings for each other. The two boys began to feel that maybe it would be better to have them together. Sure, it was an unconventional match, but at least they were happy while it lasted. All hope of them getting back together seemed lost, however, when Hermione's eyes hardened every time his named was mentioned. They gave up. NEWTS were looming closer, and the two boys were beginning to grow worried about them. Having much on their plate, they abandoned all else.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

**_Nevnarial:_** Actually, I think I've used up all my sock giggles when Andrea wore her holey Christmas socks to the bridal store and was forced to take her shoes off...man, it was _so_ tempting to tease her about Dobby socks then! Thanks for your kind words Nevvy!

**_BrennaM:_** That's exactly how it was sometimes for me too! Thanks for reviewing!

**_MoonyNZ:_** Thanks for your kind words. :) Thanks for reviewing!

_**Lucidshard:**_ Thank you! Yes, I like how the last chapter (18) turned out, it was one of the few that turned out _on the dot_ the way I wanted it to. Thanks for reviewing!

_**Rane2920072:**_ Being sucked in is fun:) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Inu-Korkoro:_** Sorry about Hagrid's speaking patterns. Unfortunately, I do not have the books for reference, and I've forgotten what his speaking patterns were exactly. :( Thanks for reviewing!

**_Aljinon:_** Thanks so much for your two reviews! Yes, funny thing is, ever since I read about Remus I've paid more attention to when full moons are, LOL. I'm happy that chapter is one of your favorites. :) Thanks again for reviewing!

Preview of next chapter: _Pansy Parkinson was covering up for the three, saying they were away to attend a funeral. Everyone was glad that the nasty trio was gone, so they didn't pay much attention. However, as the day progressed, people began to worry about the absence of Professor Lupin. A search was made, but no one bothered to look in the Shrieking Shack. He did have the day off, so they didn't search too hard._

_Hermione's raw anger at Remus had long since abated. She slowly, reluctantly, began to admit to herself that she was indeed the cause of the breakup. So when she heard that Remus hadn't been seen all day, she was worried. Between classes, she looked around for him. However, he was no where to be seen._


	20. Easter

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Easter 

Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes as he saw Professor Lupin walk down the hall. (I've got the perfect plan. That besotted halfblood will have to be sacked now! Or better yet, sent to Azkaban like my father was! That would be the _perfect_ revenge!) He nodded to his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Silently the three walked up behind Lupin, wands drawn. It was late, so there were no people around. Malfoy gave the signal.

"_STUPEFY_!" they all shouted at once. Lupin was knocked out cold immediately. Malfoy sniggered as he picked up Lupin's wand. (This is too easy!) Crabbe and Goyle picked up Lupin, and the three dragged him, bound and gagged, into the Shrieking Shack. The three of them spent the night there, and all of the next day, guarding their hostage.

Pansy Parkinson was covering up for the three, saying they were away to attend a funeral. Everyone was glad that the horrible trio was gone, so they didn't pay much attention. However, as the day progressed, people began to worry about the absence of Professor Lupin. A search was made, but no one thought to look in the Shrieking Shack. He did have the day off, so they didn't search too hard.

Hermione's raw anger at Remus had long since abated. She slowly, reluctantly, began to admit to herself that she was indeed the cause of the breakup. So when she heard that Remus hadn't been seen all day, she was worried. Between classes, she looked around for him. However, he was no where to be seen.

It was now late, almost curfew. Hermione walked down the halls of the school for one last search for Remus, fingering the silver Valentine ring she still hadn't taken off. She was about to give up, when she turned the corner and entered a remote passage. The sight there made her freeze with fear, then tower with boiling rage. Sparks began to fly from her wand. That only happened when a wizard was feeling extreme emotion, and Hermione couldn't remember it ever happening with her before. "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING_!" she shrieked at the top of her voice.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, wands drawn and pointing at a shape on the ground, which Hermione recognized as Remus. He was bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Hermione could see that Malfoy had Remus's wand in his pocket. "We were going to set him on the school, but for some reason, the dope isn't transforming," smirked Malfoy.

Hermione realized with a start that it was full moon. "_OF COURSE HE ISN'T TRANSFORMING, HE ISN'T A WEREWOLF! YOU'RE REALLY SLOW, MALFOY! WHY DO YOU THINK HE HASN'T MISSED CLASSES SINCE DECEMBER! YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE MONSTER, YOU'RE TRYING TO GET HIM SACKED_!" Hermione roared. She advanced on him, sparks flying. She could feel all her suppressed anger and frustration exploding out from her. She was on a roll.

Malfoy backed off a bit from the sparks, which gave Hermione the opportunity to get between him and Remus. She blocked him from the aim of their wands in a protective stance. "Out of the way, Mudblood. Even if he isn't a werewolf, which I doubt, we can still kill him. And you," he said, pointing his wand at her face,"Won't be remembering a thing, and I'm going to use_your_ wand to do it. Everyone knows how much you hate him, don't you?"

Something in Hermione snapped. "I DO _NOT_!" She shouted three stunning spells at them without even thinking. They were out cold in an instant. Hermione collected their wands from them, and put all of them in Remus's pocket. Shaking and sobbing, she untied Remus, and took his blindfold and gag off using her wand. (He came so close to being killed and sacked!) It forced into perspective how much Remus really meant to her. She cried into this chest, not realizing that Remus had been conscious the whole time.

Remus's head throbbed a bit. Malfoy had sent him several stunning spells that day, not to mention all the kicks aimed at him by Crabbe and Goyle. Gently he wrapped his arms around Hermione and massaged her back in a soothing fashion. "Hermione," he whispered, tearing up. He'd missed her terribly the past month, and it was nice to have her here when she wasn't angry with him.

"I'm so sorry, Remus, I've been an idiot," she choked out. Remus slowly pulled her to her feet with him. She still had her head buried into his shoulder.

"Would you like to go to my office, Hermione?" questioned Remus, completely forgetting about the still forms of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. He felt her nod, so they set off to his office together. Upon arriving, he placed a strong sealing spell on his door. He guided Hermione to his room, and they sat on his bed. He took her hands in his and began rubbing them. His own pain faded to the background as he took in the stricken look on Hermione's face.

"Remus," she said shakily. "I've been a total idiot this past month. I - I didn't realize how much you meant to me. I won't make that mistake again. You're first, Remus. You're more important to me than all my friends put together."

Remus hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately on the lips. When they broke apart, Hermione continued. "I've been so angry at you, it just hurt so much when you broke up with me."

Remus regarded her sadly. "I'm really sorry, Hermione. I _didn't_ want to do it. I've missed you very much." He glanced down. "I see you found another pair of socks," he said with a small smile.

"I'll take them off tomorrow morning," she promised.

"Does this mean you will come to Easter dance with me?" asked Remus, a hopeful tone in his voice.

She smiled and nodded. She began to realize that they were all alone in his bedroom, and it was getting dark. Nerves began to set in as she scrutinized his face. "What happened to you? Oh, no! It was Malfoy, wasn't it?" she accused, her temper rising again. "We have to ask Dumbledore to get him _expelled_!" She grabbed Remus's hand and lead him to the gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office. "Their wands and yours are in your pocket, by the way," she said. "Weasley gumdrops! Oh, he must have changed it. Chocolate Frogs! Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! Oh, I don't know. Sugar Quill! Weasley powder!" The gargoyles snapped back, and the pair charged through. Remus rapped on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in!" called Dumbledore. The pair strode in, still holding hands. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly. "I am at your disposal. What's on your mind?"

"Malfoy and his two friends attacked me yesterday, and held me hostage in the Shrieking Shack until about a half hour ago. They think I'm still a werewolf, and attempted to set me on the school. Hermione, luckily, happened upon us and rescued me from their hands before they could wreck further damage."

Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Is this true, Hermione?" Hermione nodded.

"This is quite serious, quite enough to expel them. Bring them to my office."

"Here are their wands," said Remus, handing them over. He left the office, Hermione trailing behind him. He'd let go of her hand when he had seen the look on Dumbledore's face. It was quite easy to find the trio, who were still knocked out cold on the floor. "You _really_ must have been angry, Hermione," commented Remus with a little chuckle.

Hermione smiled. "I was afraid of what they were going to do to you," she confessed. Remus muttered a floating spell, and the trio drifted in front of them as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. When they entered, Remus set them down, and Dumbledore, Hermione, and Remus took out their wands, pointed them at the prostrate trio, and said, "Ennervate."

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

_**Mithril-Moony:**_ I didn't even think of that! I think you may be right. Oops. Thanks for reminding me. :)

_**Rane2920072:**_ You've guessed my one remaining plot bunny. :) Only five more chapters. :( Thanks for reviewing!

**_MoonyNZ:_** Thanks! Yeah, gotta love those socks LOL. :)

**_BrennaM:_** Thank you so much! Ahh, I think she knew, she just didn't want to admit it:)

_**Aljinon:**_ I'd have to agree with you there. :) As far as AIM goes, I don't have it. :( I do have MSN though, if you have that. My nick is Aelimir. Thanks for reviewing!

_**LupinLover99:**_ Thanks for reviewing three times, I really appreciate that! Hehe, LOL, maybe if I write another story I can give you a cameo where you cheer him up. :) I have a few ideas for another one but not too much has developed yet.

Preview of next chapter: _Ron recovered first. "I thought you hated each other," he blurted._

_Remus and Hermione looked at each other with knowing smiles. "We made up," said Hermione simply._

_"Evidently so! Nice hair, James," said Harry, smirking._

_"Thanks," replied Remus, grinning despite himself._


	21. Dancing NEWTS

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Dancing NEWTS 

Hermione stood just outside of the portrait hole on Easter, nervously fingering her dress. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy had all been expelled, she remembered with satisfaction, as she waited for James to arrive. When she saw him, her eyes widened in shock, then she clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Remus had spiked his hair! "Hello, James," she gasped, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Hello, Hermione, you look stunning," he responded. "Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter!" Despite her best efforts, Hermione started laughing uproariously.

"Something amusing, Hermione?" questioned Remus, arching an eyebrow.

"Your -" she started, in between breaths. "Your hair! You spiked it!"

He grinned. "I thought you'd like it."

"Oh, I do, it's just, I never thought you'd do something like that," she answered. Remus took her hand and led her to the Great Hall. When they sat down at the table with Harry and the rest of her friends, she nearly started laughing again at the priceless looks on their faces. They were shocked. Not only was Remus here, without a scratch from the full moon night, he was here with Hermione, and not only that, he had spiked hair!

Ron recovered first. "I thought you hated each other," he blurted.

Remus and Hermione looked at each other with knowing smiles. "We made up," said Hermione simply.

"Evidently so! Nice hair, James," said Harry, smirking.

"Thanks," replied Remus, grinning despite himself.

"Daddy says we're out of danger from the nargle race. But the flying cligres might attack in a couple months," warned Luna. Ron put his arm around her and grinned. (Nice touch) he thought, fingering the diamond ring he had in his pocket. He'd chickened out on Valentine's Day, and he hoped to try again today.

Remus and Hermione danced with each other exclusively the whole night. They felt they'd finally had been able to iron out their differences and it would be smooth sailing from there on. (Except when I'll have to tell my parents) Hermione realized with dread. (But they'll just have to deal with it, he's worth it!)

Hermione walked into DADA class the next day, her stomach in nervous flutters. They were more of the pleasant kind today, for once. As the class progressed, people began to notice their change of attitude towards each other and began to wonder. At one point, Remus strode by Hermione's desk. Now that she could see him closer, some remaining spikes were evident in his hair. It had been one thing to see spikes on young Remus, but it was entirely something else to see them on older Remus. Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. (Don't laugh, do not laugh) she chanted. Unfortunately, a loud giggle escaped her.

"Something funny, Miss Granger?" he asked in a voice he hoped sounded annoyed.

She took a deep breath, then giggled again. "It's just - your hair - " she threw her head back and laughed.

Remus had a hard time not laughing himself. He scowled. "At least I'm able to make my hair look decent three hundred sixty-four days a year. The same can't be said for you, Miss Granger," he said Snapishly. Remus started coughing to cover up his laughter. He'd tried his best to get the spikes out this morning, but he hadn't had much luck. He turned around and continued his class, with periodic coughing when he glanced Hermione's way.

Over the next few months, everything went quite well for Hermione and Remus. Hermione found herself quite busy between hanging out with Remus and studying for NEWTS. Before she knew it, it was the day before the test. Hermione was a basket case. Her test was tomorrow, she was leaving school soon, and the day was imminent when she'd have to say something to her parents.

She walked down the hall, and saw Remus coming. For some reason, his smile stuck her as unusually bright. She stopped him. "You look bright this morning," she said. She peered at him closely. "Your smile seems different."

"I've been to see the dentist," he said. She could see color rising to his cheeks.

(He must want to impress my parents! But that could mean - ) she decided not to finish that thought. She grinned at him. "He did a great job! My parents would be proud." She turned from him with a knowing smile.

Remus stared at her back as she left. Did she guess what was on his mind? (I wouldn't be surprised. She's very bright) He nervously fingered the contents of his pockets. He felt like he was taking NEWTS all over again.

Later on, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, James, and Hermione were walking along the grounds, trying to get their minds off the test on the next day. "Luna, can I see your ring?" asked Hermione. Ron and Luna had finally gotten engaged. Luna nodded silently and handed it to her.

Hermione gazed at the small diamond thoughtfully. It was quite pretty, Ron had good taste. She never would understand what he saw in Luna. Well, as long as Luna made him happy, she was happy. Even if Luna got on her nerves sometimes. She found herself trying the ring on herself for size. It was a bit small, so she couldn't get it all the way on. She glanced up and saw Remus looking at her oddly. She quickly slipped it off and handed it back to Luna. "Thanks, Luna. It's lovely." Luna smiled shyly and replaced it on her finger.

"How did you propose, Ron?" asked Remus, his attention intently on him.

"I proposed to her while we were dancing, just as the song ended," Ron said. "I was so nervous, but I needn't have been. Luna accepted right away." He beamed.

"Congratulations." Remus paused. "Harry, I was wondering - did you plan on coming to live with me, or did you make other arrangements?"

"I want to live with you," said Harry eagerly. "I hadn't really thought about other arrangements."

"Great, it's settled then. I was going to get back to my house a few days after Hogwarts closed. You can come with me then." He glanced at Hermione, an apprehensive look on his face.

Hermione frowned in puzzlement. Remus was up to something! (What could he possibly be so nervous about, though?)

"Hermione, you will join me in the end of the year dance, right?" he asked confidently.

"Yes, of course," she agreed. "Just let me know when you're going to pick me up."

At the end of the walk, Remus said, "Good luck to you all with your NEWTS. I probably won't be seeing you tomorrow. Hermione," he said, touching her on the shoulder, "I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors. Especially, I daresay, the DADA section of the test." He winked and left them to do some last minute studying.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

_**Moony's-Mate:**_ Thanks for your two reviews! Originally I didn't have Pansy expelled, but after you reminded me that she should be too, I added it. Thanks for your kind words. Hmmm, we'll just have to see if we've seen the last of the Malfoys...

_**BrennaM:**_ Thanks a million for your review!

_**Nevnarial:**_ Hello Nevvy! I thought of a story title for my next fanfiction that's a little weird but it fits. After all those titles you threw at me last night, I slept on it and suddenly when I woke up it leapt at me, like I should have known all along. Let's just say it's something you would order at the Dairy Lodge...odd, very odd I know! It's a title for the Frequency/HP one I have in mind. I'm leaning on doing that one since I have the most ideas for that. Maybe when I get more practice at this I'll attempt a solid Harry/Hermione one. Anyway, next time we talk I'll give you the title to see what you think. (I think you deserve to know after last night) Thanks for reviewing:)

_**Lucidshard:**_ Yes. :) But unfortunately it may have some consequences for this pair...ok, enough evil forshadowing, LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

_**sporty12gd4u:**_ Yes they're back together! Yay:) Thanks for reviewing!

_**Aljinon:**_ "Ennervate" is the spell you use to make a person come back to consciousness. It's the opposite of "Stupefy." You might see it again before the story ends. Thanks for your kind words. :) Yes, I did feel I wrote him as rather rash, but they did do something quite serious, attacked and kidnapped a teacher, attempted to set him on the school, and had the intention of wiping Hermione's memory and killing a teacher. Thanks for reviewing!

Preview of next chapter: _"What's on your mind, Remus?" she asked, figuring it was safe to use his real name out here._

_"I've - I've been thinking -" he paused, taking a deep breath. He chucked a stone into the water. "I've been thinking about all that's happened this year."_

_Hermione got the feeling that he'd planned on saying something else. "Yes, it's been quite eventful, hasn't it? I'm really going to miss being at school, and being around you so much. It's going to be harder to be together now that I've graduated."_

_Remus stopped his stone skipping abruptly, turning to face her._


	22. End of the Year Dance

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

End of the Year Dance Proposal 

James stood at the portrait hole, twitching nervously. It was unusual for Hermione to be late. He began shifting his weight and pacing. He hoped everything was all right. She'd been so stressed out this past week. The NEWTS were now complete, and they'd be getting the test results soon. Suddenly the portrait hole opened, and out came Hermione.

He gazed at her, speechless for a moment. She'd really outdone herself this time. She'd put something in her hair so it wasn't so bushy, and the dress she wore made her more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. "Hermione, you look smashing," he said genuinely.

"Thanks, James. I can see you've given up the spiked hair," she teased. "I love your outfit. Have I ever told you how handsome you are, James?"

He smiled a little and his cheeks turned pink. "This will be the last time I have to drink Aging potion," he commented. "You'll never have to call me James again after today." He felt a little disappointed. It had been so fun to be young again, and hang out with Harry and his friends like he was one of them. He held Hermione's hand and led her to the Great Hall. Dancing was in full swing. They started dancing, and Hermione noticed he seemed unusually clumsy tonight. He even stepped on her foot a couple times!

"Ouch!" she said, at the third time he'd done it. "I don't know what cloud your mind is on, James, but it's quite painful to those around you," she said, annoyed.

"I'm so sorry," he said, looking more apologetic than the mistake required. "I've been so careless. Would you like to stop dancing?"

"Sure. Maybe we could go for a walk outside or something," she suggested. They left the hall, and entered the light of the full moon. They wandered around, talking about this and that, when they reached the lake. Remus picked up stones and began skipping them on the water. He appeared to be deep in thought. He could see the bright reflection of the moon on the water.

"What's on your mind, Remus?" she asked, figuring it was safe to use his real name out here.

"I've - I've been thinking -" he paused, taking a deep breath. He chucked a stone into the water. "I've been thinking about all that's happened this year."

Hermione got the feeling that he'd planned on saying something else. "Yes, it's been quite eventful, hasn't it? I'm really going to miss being at school, and being around you so much. It's going to be harder to be together now that I've graduated."

Remus stopped his stone skipping abruptly, turning to face her. His gaze pierced her intensely. He picked up one of her hands, and she could feel him shaking. She squeezed his hand gently. "I - I was thinking, of a way to - remedy that," he started.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She thought she knew what was coming.

"Hermione," he said, pulling something from his pocket. The moonlight made it shimmer brightly. Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. "I was wondering - you don't have to right away, of course - if you'd ever consider," he paused a second, before finishing. "Marrying me."

Hermione stood there, frozen, her hand still clapped over her mouth. She could feel bubbles of joy beginning to consume her. (Remus is waiting for an answer) she reminded herself. He stood there, ring aloft in his outstretched hand. (It must have cost him a fortune) she thought, her heart warming. She took her hand away from her mouth. "I'll marry you, Remus," she whispered, her eyes shining. He took hold of her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. They looked into each others eyes for a minute, savoring the moment. "We should go back inside, and tell the others," she suggested. She stepped forward and kissed him. When she opened her eyes, she saw that he'd turned into his normal self. "The Aging potion has worn off," she told him.

"It doesn't matter now," he said. "You've graduated. No one can frown upon us now. We have no professional duties to each other anymore." They entered the Great Hall, hand in hand, Hermione's engagement ring glittering on one hand, her Valentine ring on the other. People stared, but Hermione no longer cared. However, she did feel a gripping dread about what he parents would think about all of this. If she was engaged to Harry, it would be different. She knew they approved of him. But she was engaged to Remus, a man who used to be her teacher, and nearly twice her age. Those things would be important factors to them, undoubtedly.

Remus detected a slight nervous edge to her face, so he squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled at him, and they sat down at a table together. Dumbledore approached them, a merry twinkle in his eyes. He'd caught sight of her engagement ring, and knew all was well with them, despite the rocky road they'd been on. "I hope you're doing well, Remus, and you, the future Mrs. Lupin, I daresay," said Dumbledore.

"We're doing well. Thanks for everything, Dumbledore," Hermione said gratefully. If it hadn't been for him, things would have been alot rockier for them.

"Thanks for what?" he winked. "I haven't seen anything amiss." He chuckled and began humming to himself, ambling towards another table.

Harry came over and sat with them, staring at Remus a bit when he realized he wasn't using Aging potion, but shrugged it off. "Ginny's dancing with Neville, and I thought I'd join you for a bit," he said. Something shiny caught his eye. "Hermione, is that an engagement ring!" he exclaimed. An odd thought struck him. Remus was his unofficial foster father; did that make Hermione his foster mother? (That's a bit strange, although, she pretty much treats me like like a mother does already) He saw her nod. "Congratulations," he said. (Well, as long as they're happy. That's what counts. Lupin deserves it after all he's been through.) "When do you plan on getting married?"

"We hadn't discussed that yet," said Remus, eyeing Hermione. "What do you think?"

"If all goes well," started Hermione, feeling another nervous twinge about her parents, "I was hoping we would before you returned to teach another term."

"That seems logical," commented Remus thoughtfully. "Maybe late July or early August."

"I think it should be mid-August, so we don't miss Harry's birthday on July 31st," said Hermione. "We can pick an exact date later, when we talk with my - my parents." Hermione grew worried. It would only be a few days before she'd have to tell them.

"Hermione, don't worry, we can talk with them together. Actually, Harry might have to come too. I planned on meeting your parents before I took Harry to my house. With that be all right with the both of you?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. Having them both there would help. Harry reluctantly agreed. He had a feeling it was probably going to be a tense encounter, but he was willing to do anything for Hermione, especially after the tough times with Voldemort that she had supported him through. Ron, Ginny, and Luna came up to the newly engaged couple and congratulated them, the girls commenting on how pretty her ring was, or at least Hermione thought Luna was complimenting it. Luna had inspected it and declared it nargle free.

The next couple days saw everyone packing. Hermione rehearsed over and over what she would say to her parents. On the last day, everyone went to Hagrid's hut for a tearful goodbye.

"It won't be the same without yeh," sobbed Hagrid. "All of you, and especially you three, have done much for me. Why, if it wasn't for yeh, I wouldn't have my teaching job. People would still think I opened the Chamber of Secrets." He blew his nose. "I'm so proud of yeh, I just know you'll succeed at whatever you do."

"We'll visit you, Hagrid," everyone promised. All too soon, they were boarding the train home.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she stared at Hogwarts, which was now fading in the distance. She certainly hadn't seen the last of the place, considering she was going to marry one of the teachers, but it wouldn't be the same without Harry, Ron, and all her friends. She wouldn't be a student anymore. Being a student had been her favorite thing in the world. What was she going to do now? (I'm sure helping Remus will keep me busy) she tried to console herself. Remus, noticing her expression, wrapped an arm around her.

"I remember when I said goodbye to Hogwarts," he reflected, his eyes growing rather glassy. "That time seems like a different world now."

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

_**Gummadoon Fanatic:**_ Thanks so much for your compliments! I wouldn't want to be them either. :) Thanks for reviewing, I was happy to hear from you!

_**slytherinstargazing:**_ The story was already complete when I started posting it, so half the work was done. Also I have a very flexible schedule (I'm homeschooled) so I'm able to update then do more school, etc. Thanks for reviewing!

_**BrennaM:**_ Hope you liked it. :) Thanks for reviewing!

_**sporty12gd4u:**_ You guessed right:) Thanks for reviewing!

_**LupinLover99:**_ Thanks for your two reviews! I'm kinda sad that this story is ending too, but I'm beginning to get excited about the next one I have in mind (also Remus/Hermione). I won't post it until it's finished (if it ever is) though. I'm hoping I'll be able to write it as fast as this one (two weeks!).

_**Moony's-Mate:**_ Thanks so much for your review, it made me smile. :) Unfortunately there's only three chapters left. :(

_**Rane2920072:**_ You got your wish. :) Thanks for your review!

A/N: This could change...I'm revising chapters 23 and 24, so I don't know how soon they'll be up, it depends on how much access I have to the computer.

Preview of next chapter:_ Hermione paled. She knew what he was hinting at. She took her left hand out of her pocket, which she'd kept in there until now. Shakily, she laid her hand on the table and took a deep breath. Her engagement ring was there for all to see._

_"Why, Hermione, are you and Harry engaged?" asked Mrs. Granger brightly. She'd always approved of Harry._

_"No, actually - I've been meaning to tell you," she started. "I'm engaged to Remus."_


	23. Restaurant Disaster

A/N: Here's the longest chapter of this story...unless after I revise the last two they become much longer...maybe twenty-four will. Also, I've no idea how driver's licenses are given out in England, so I'm going to use the U.S. method.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

* * *

Restaurant Disaster 

Remus, Hermione, and Harry strode through the barrier back to platform nine and three quarters. "I've rented a car," said Remus. "I've already made the arrangements with your parents. We're going to stop at your house, then go out to eat. I thought we'd tell them at the restaurant."

Hermione didn't need to ask what he was referring to, it was very much on her mind. "You know how to drive a car?" she asked, shocked.

Remus grinned. "I've been reading up on it. I passed my test a few days ago. I wanted it to be a surprise." (I'd rather not tell them I failed three times in a row before finally succeeding. Complex stuff, not using magic! I'll take a broom, hippogriff, or even a thestral any day over a car. But I think Hermione's parents would be more impressed with a car.)

They hopped in the rental car. Remus pulled out his wand. "Ennervate," he said, pointing it at the ignition. Nothing happened.

"Remus, I think the keys are right here," said Hermione, handing them to him. She arched an eyebrow. (I wonder what the poor driving coach thought of him)

"Oh, right," he said, remembering. The car roared to life. He backed it out awkwardly, and panicked when a car came out of nowhere. "STUPEFY!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the car.

(Did he really pass his driving test? This is going to be a long drive home!) Hermione mused nervously. She grabbed the wheel and managed to steer the car to safety. The other car was, of course, totally unaffected by the stunning spell. "Remus, put your wand away. It won't do you much good on the road. We're with muggles, remember."

"Yes, of course, Hermione." She saw that he was nervous. (He's probably worried about my parents too) Somehow, they managed to arrive at Hermione's house in one piece. Hermione had to intervene a couple times to remind him to drive on the left side of the road, but other than that, it hadn't been TOO hair-raising. "Let's get your luggage out, Hermione," said Remus. He turned the car off, leaving the keys in the ignition. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped she wouldn't ever have to ride in a car with him again.

Lucius Malfoy sat hidden behind the bushes across the street. He knew that the werewolf, Potter, and the Granger girl were coming here. A triumphant smirk lit up his face as he saw them arrive. (It will be so easy to carry out my plan. I'll kidnap Hermione and use her to bribe Harry, Dumbledore, and Remus to get the Ministry off the Death Eater's backs. It is so inconvenient to be hiding all the time)

Meanwhile, the three wizards removed Hermione's luggage from the trunk and lugged it up the driveway. "What did you put in here, Hermione, rocks?"

"No kidding," added Harry. "I feel like my arm's going to fall off."

"Well, you have my suitcase full of books, Remus, and Harry, you have all my clothes."

Remus chuckled. He should have known. Her suitcase was HUGE. "Did you ever manage to read every book in the library, Hermione?"

"Actually, I did," she admitted, grinning proudly. Remus arrived at the door first.

"Hermione, what's the muggle way to get a muggle to come to the door?" he asked.

"Ring the doorbell. See that round button there? Push it," she directed. He obliged, and he soon found himself face to with Hermione's parents. He grinned broadly, hoping they would be impressed with his white teeth. "You must be Hermione's parents. Hello, I'm Remus Lupin," he greeted, shaking their hands.

"I'm David, and this is Emma," introduced Mr. Granger. "Come on in. Hello Harry! Hermione, we've missed you!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger hugged their daughter.

Harry was surprised her parents knew him, they'd never seen him before. (My scar probably gave me away) he thought. (I imagine she's told them about it) The three of them hauled Hermione's luggage up the stairs to her room. The contents of her room weren't surprising - mostly books, and a few wizard posters. They returned downstairs to the living room, where the Grangers were sitting down, waiting for them.

"If you'd like to go out to eat right now, I can drive," Remus offered.

(Oh, no. I hope my dad insists on driving us) thought Hermione desperately. She stared at her dad, eyes pleading, hoping he'd get the message. "You drive," she mouthed to him.

Mr. Granger, however, ignored her. "That sounds splendid," he accepted. The group trooped back out to the rental car. Hermione took the seat directly behind Remus so she could hiss instructions in his ears. As they set out, she was very glad she did. He forgot how the lights worked a couple times, and Hermione frantically reminded him before he got out his wand.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down. Remus got her parents talking about their dentistry work. "And you're a teacher, I take it. What do you teach?" asked Mrs. Granger politely.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," answered Remus. "Two of my best students are right here." He gestured to Harry and Hermione. "Although, after what they did with Voldemort, I don't feel like they really need my guidance. They're more friends to me than students." He eyed Hermione. It was about time to tell them.

Hermione paled. She knew what he was hinting at. She took her left hand out of her pocket, which she'd kept in there until now. Shakily, she laid her hand on the table and took a deep breath. Her engagement ring was there for all to see.

"Why, Hermione, are you and Harry engaged?" asked Mrs. Granger brightly. She'd always approved of Harry.

"No, actually - I've been meaning to tell you," she started. "I'm engaged to Remus." She bit her bottom lip hard to keep it from trembling. She felt like she'd just dropped a bomb.

The news, at first, didn't quite sink in with them. "Him? I thought you liked Harry. He's all you talked about in your letters," protested Mr. Granger.

"I don't like him romantically," she said in a small voice. "Besides, he already has a girlfriend."

Her parents sat in stunned silence for a moment. They wanted to tell her exactly what they thought about what she'd done, but the man in question was sitting right in front of him. They were a decent sort, reluctant to make a scene in a public place. The couple exchanged a look. "I'll talk to Hermione," Mr. Granger said sternly. "Let's go outside, Hermione."

Harry watched sympathetically as the father and daughter went outside the restaurant. Mrs. Granger was staring coolly at Remus. Trying to think of something to say, Harry let his eyes wander around. At first, nothing seemed amiss; just normal people eating, talking, and laughing. Then he started recognizing faces. His face went white and his heart rate sped up. "Remus, Mrs. Granger," said Harry in a low voice. "Don't look now, but we're surrounded by about twenty Death Eaters. It seems everyone who managed to escape imprisonment or death has congregated here."

Remus's eyes widened. "Are you sure, Harry?"

"Yes. Lucius Malfoy is sitting in the corner. Bellatrix Lestrange is a few tables to your left. I recognize the others but I don't know their names."

"They must be after you, Harry," said Remus in alarm.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mrs Granger anxiously. She didn't know the details, but she knew Death Eaters were the followers of Voldemort, and would kill their enemies without mercy. She also knew that Harry was at the top of their list. "Are you going to call the police?"

"I don't think the police would be much use against them, if it came to fighting," said Remus. "They will kill anyone who gets in their way without a thought, just a flick of their wand and the horrible incantation." He turned to Harry. "You'd better apparate out, and owl for help. I think they might leave us alone while you're gone, Harry. I'm going to drive everyone home. Meet us there. Use extreme caution, Harry!"

Harry nodded and disapparated with a CRACK! A few people looked their way curiously. In the corner of Remus's eye, he could see Lucius smirking triumphantly. Hermione and her father returned just then. Remus could see that Hermione was struggling not to cry. She looked at Remus questioningly when she saw Harry wasn't there.

"We'd better leave," Remus said softly. "We're surrounded by Death Eaters. I had Harry apparate and go for help. We could be in grave danger. Wands at the ready, Hermione. They might try something. Let's go."

Mr. Granger had planned on asking Remus to leave, but when he heard about the Death Eaters he changed his mind. (I'll let him stick around until we're out of danger, at least. I can give him a piece of my mind afterwards) The group was halfway to the door when suddenly, a group of Death Eaters came and blocked their way. Remus glanced around and saw they were totally encircled, wands drawn.

(We can't apparate, unfortunately, because her parents are muggles. What do I do?) "What do you want, Lucius?" asked Remus coolly, pointing his wand at him.

"Hmm, I think I recognize you. Scarred face, tattered clothing. You must be Remus Lupin. Tell me, wolf boy, haven't you learned not to mess with the affairs of purebloods? Hand her over, werewolf, or I'll unleash the Unforgivables," commanded Lucius, a twisted smile on his face.

"I'm afraid you're much mistaken, Lucius. I no longer suffer from the condition that you speak of," Remus answered smoothly. (I need to keep talking, to buy some time. Hopefully a Ministry patrol will notice us, or Harry might come back)

"Oh? Did some half-wit take pity on your miserable half-blood soul?" said Lucius, arching an eyebrow.

"She's no halfwit. She's a great deal more intelligent than you are, although I must admit, that is an easy feat."

"She? Do you mean your fiance? Oh yes, I know about you two. Draco has been most efficient in giving me news before you expelled him. I shall take great delight in dealing out my revenge."

"If you do anything to us, Harry Potter will not rest until each of you is in Azkaban!"

"Clear out, everyone! Take this outside, you're upsetting business here!" shouted the restaurant owner.

"I don't take orders from Muggles," said Lucius arrogantly.

A waitress called the police, telling them about some large crowd with sticks was causing havoc and refusing to leave. "They're talking in some weird code, I think they're a gang," she finished urgently.

The restaurant owner paled at the look on Lucius's face. He noticed his employee calling the police, so he decided to back off until the police came. Lucius turned back to Remus, scowling. "Hand her over, or it will be the death of you."

"What do you want with her?" growled Remus.

"Dear me, do I have to explain it to you? Suffice to say, we need her for a little revenge. I'm sure she'll come back safe and sound." His cruel look suggested otherwise.

"You will take her over my dead body!"

"Very well," said Lucius, hatred gleaming in his eyes. He raised his wand threateningly, before lowering it. "Oh yes," he said cruelly. "I do recall you saying that some things are worse then death. Move, Remus. There are more Unforgivables than just the Avada Kedavra, you know," he threatened. When he saw Remus refuse, he decided it was time to be forceful. "Imperio!" To Lucius's amazement, Remus resisted with ease. Seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere, Lucius lifted the curse. Then his face grew more hideous than Hermione had ever seen. "CRUCIO!" Lucius screamed in a rage.

Hermione's eyes grew wide with horror. She could feel Remus grow rigid, his face contorted in agony. Sparks began to fly from her wand. "STUPEFY!" she shrieked, aiming it at Lucius. Lucius saw it coming, lifted the curse, and ducked instantly. It hit an unsuspecting muggle who'd just walked into the restaurant. Hermione didn't have much time to think about that, however, when Lucius yelled "CRUCIO!" again. Hermione started sobbing as she felt Remus collapse against her. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled. Lucius had again expected it and was ready. "Protego!" he said, and Hermione ducked as her spell bounced back to her. She managed to miss it, just barely.

"Step aside, you fool, or I'll say Crucio again," said Lucius in a towering rage. He could hear muggle police entering the place. He wasn't worried about it, just annoyed.

Remus sagged against Hermione, gasping for breath. The Cruciatius curse was worse than he'd ever imagined. He felt a surge of admiration for Harry. The curse set on him by Voldemort was probably even more painful. Remus gazed into Hermione's eyes, trying to find the courage to face such torture again. He imagined her being taking away by Lucius. Now there was something he couldn't face! "No," he rasped. "I won't."

"CRUCIO!" shouted Lucius again.

Hermione clung to him tightly, feeling powerless. They were outnumbered, and no help was showing up. She had to do something. The pain on Remus's face was unbearable. She knew that some people had been driven into insanity by the Cruciatius Curse. (We've lost) she thought in despair. (There's only one thing to do) Lucius stopped the curse briefly, and Hermione gave Remus her Valentine ring. "Remember me by this," she whispered. She saw Lucius raise his wand. "STOP IT! I'll go with you, if we leave Remus behind," she whimpered, breaking away from Remus and approaching Malfoy.

"Being heroic, are we? We'll see where it gets you. Let's escort her to the meeting place, shall we?" he addressed the other Death Eaters.

"Hermione! NO!" wailed Remus, trying to stop her. Lucius aimed a stunning spell at him, and Remus, weak from the Curse, was unable to react in time. He fell on to the floor, out cold.

The police surrounded them, guns pointing at the Death Eaters. Bellatrix smiled sadistically. "I wouldn't do that if I were you! I would get out of the way, quick!" She pointed her wand at them. A policeman was about to fire at her, when she shouted, "AVADA KEVADRA!" He dropped dead in an instant. Guns started firing, and more policemen dropped dead.

"Let's go," commanded Lucius, and they left without further opposition, by portkey.

Hermione's parents had watched the whole exchange in stunned, helpless silence. They knew that, as muggles, they had no chance of helping Hermione and Remus against the Death Eaters. As they watched him, their whole attitude about him changed. When they first had found out about him being engaged to their daughter, they had been furious with his unprofessional and inappropriate behavior. Now that had given way to deep admiration as they saw how brave he was. They walked over to his limp form, wondering what to do. Since he had been knocked out magically, they doubted a normal hospital could help. "Let's take him to our house. He had ordered Harry to return there. Harry might know how to revive him," suggested Mrs. Granger.

Mr. Granger nodded, and the two of them picked up Remus gently and carried him to the car, their dinner forgotten. Chaos reigned in the restaurant, so nobody questioned them. Mr. Granger drove home, gripped with worry and frustration. He'd never cared about not being a wizard before, but now he wished he was. Then he could help save his daughter. As it was, he had to depend on Harry and the Order of Phoenix, and Remus, if he ever woke up. Mr. Granger didn't know the spell that had been aimed Remus, and he wondered if it was lethal or not. He felt a pang of sadness. He hoped Hermione made it out of this alive; he would hate to have his last memory of her be when he yelled at her for going out with, and accepting a proposal from a teacher. It was now even more regrettable since now he could see he had been wrong about Remus.

The husband and wife reached their house in silence. "I think we should wait a bit in the car, it's probably safer. Who knows if they'll return," mused Mr. Granger with dread.

"They were ever bit as horrible as Hermione described in her letters," sobbed Mrs. Granger. "All those poor policemen - never knew what hit them - " she buried her face in her hands. "What ever are we going to do about Hermione!"

Mr. Granger was about to put his arm around his wife when he heard a CRACK! Harry had come! "We can ask Harry," answered Mr. Granger, getting out of the car.

"Did you all make it out all right!" demanded Harry. He saw the stricken look on their faces and paled.

"They took Hermione," said Mr. Granger, his voice cracking. "Remus is unconscious in the back seat, and we don't know how to revive him."

Harry's heart beat fast. He knew they probably didn't know "Stupefy" from "Avada Kevadra." What if Remus was dead! (He can't be, he just can't.) "That's horrible! I can't believe they took Hermione. I'll go to Dumbledore immediately. But first, I'll try to revive Remus." He opened the car door, bending over Remus. "Ennervate," he said, crossing his fingers.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Remus opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. "Harry, what happened? Where's -" then his memory sprang to life. "Oh, no," he said, his voice cracking in pain.

"Remus, we've got to hurry! Let's go to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do!"

"Do you know where they might have taken her?" whimpered Mrs. Granger.

"No idea, but I'm sure Dumbledore can figure it out," he said, trying to sound reassuring as his own heart sank. Remus struggled to get out of the car, feeling very weak. The Cruciatius curse had drained him considerably.

"What happened to you, Remus?" asked Harry, concerned. "What did they do to you?"

Remus was silent, reluctant to relate his experience. Mrs. Granger spoke for him. "I think a Death Eater used some sort of torture spell on him," she whispered.

"You mean 'Crucio'? Oh Remus, that's horrible. I'll never forget how it felt when Voldemort tortured me. You must be exhausted. You can stay here, if you want."

"No, I'm going. I must find Hermione," he gasped. He determinedly got to his feet. "Let's apparate to Hogsmeade, and run to Hogwarts. Hopefully Dumbledore will be there."

"We could sure use some Dobby socks right now," commented Harry. "Let's go!" With two loud CRACKS! they were gone.

The Grangers ambled to the house, bent over with sorrow. All they could do now was wait.

That night when the three wizards finally managed to fall asleep, Lucius Malfoy used the Dark Arts to send Harry, Remus, and Dumbledore a dream of Bellatrix using "Crucio" on Hermione. Lucius stepped into the dream, threatening the worst if they didn't get the Ministry to stop chasing the Death Eaters down. Remus woke up, blinking away tears. Lucius would undoubtedly soon give her the worst, despite anything he could do. Yet another of his close friends was going to die. He'd felt that he'd been given a fresh start with Hermione, and now it was gone.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

_**sporty12gd4u:**_ Thanks so much for your review! We'll just have to wait and see what her parent's final decision will be. :)

_**Nevnarial:**_ Well, I did my best (as far as updating) LOL, it went quicker than I thought...I originally wrote it so that Lucius was trying to kidnap her because he needed her in a ritual to try to make himself immortal, but I decided that it stuck out badly so I made it so he did it for revenge/blackmail, which I thought fit better with the plot. Took some thought though. Thanks for reviewing, Nevvy!

_**BrennaM:**_ Thank you for your review:)

_**Tem:**_ Thanks for your review, it really made me grin:) I'm glad you liked the spiked hair, LOL. It amused me so I put it in. I really appreciate all your compliments! Only two chapters left. :(

Preview of next chapter: _Well, there was a choice between no preview of next chapter or having you wait longer for this one (chapter 24 is under major revision). I figured you would want this chapter up sooner with no preview, so that's what I did._


	24. Order of Phoenix Flocks Together

A/N: I know Dumbledore's plan is a little wierd...if you're forming a battle plan committee, don't put me on it, I've no idea how to write good action sequences, LOL. Well, at least it was amusing to imagine and write. I know one paragraph is basically a repeat of what I had in last chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to replace it. :(

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Order of Phoenix Flocks Together 

Remus sat wearily at his table in number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius had willed the house to him. He was deep in discussion with the former members of the Order of Phoenix. Moody, Dumbledore, Tonks, the Weasleys, and even Snape was there. Remus fingered his Valentine ring absently, despairing at the memory it gave him. It had been a few days now since it had happened; she was probably dead. Lucius would kill her in a heartbeat the moment he didn't need her anymore. "Excuse me," Remus said, leaving the room.

He entered Sirius's old room and sat down on the bed, tears forming in his eyes. All those dreams Lucius kept sending him tore him apart. It seemed that whenever he got close to someone in his life, they were killed. His loss of Hermione was especially hard to take. He felt like he'd been given a fresh start in life with her. Now she was gone. Harry was all he had left. He resolved to be the best guardian to him that he could be; there wasn't anything else for him to do now.

He heard the floor creak and he looked up, wiping his eyes. Harry stood there, his eyes wide with concern. "I have some news for you, Remus," he said. "I've found Lucius's hideout. I haven't told the others yet, because I thought you'd want to know first."

Remus stood up, looking grim. "Let's go tell them. We should alert the Ministry so they can arrest them and send them to Azkaban."

"Remus," said Harry, confused that he hadn't mentioned Hermione. (He probably thinks she's dead!) "Hermione is alive. I managed to hear some of their conversation. Lucius is getting frustrated because we aren't giving into his demands. They plan on killing Hermione tomorrow, we need to hurry and make a rescue plan!" Wordlessly Remus ran after Harry, returning to the Order of Phoenix's meeting room. He felt a glimmer of hope. The Order sat in deep discussion, raking their minds for a good plan.

Suddenly Dumbledore spoke up. "I think what would be best is an element of surprise. Snape, could you make us all some Aging Potion? I propose we all become about eleven, and pretend to be first-years. The Death Eaters would think we are incapable of resisting them, and will be taken off guard when we are more than a match for them. Then we'll have the Ministry come, and take the place by storm." He looked around the room for approval.

It was an odd plan, but everyone agreed. Snape soon made enough Aging potion for all of them, and the changes that came over them was rather comical, most of all Dumbledore. They apparated close to where Lucius and his cronies were hiding out, then approached the old building. At first glance, it appeared to be deserted, but they knew better. The 'kids' opened the front door, and boldly stepped inside. Bellatrix stood there, looking quite shocked to see what she thought was first years, striding through her door brazenly like they were her kids or something. "Are you lost, little sheep?" she said in a high-pitched, mocking voice.

Eleven-year-old Dumbledore strode up to her fearlessly. "We want a tour of this house, it looks haunted and cool," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Do you know who I am, little man?" she said, her tone threatening.

"Yes, you're someone who's going to give us a tour," he insisted. "All my friends want one."

"I have no time for pointless idle play," she snapped.

"Fine, we'll show ourselves around then." He and the others barged past her through the house, searching for Hermione. Bellatrix ran outside to the back of the house, where Lucius and the others were. "A bunch of little brats have come into the house. What are your orders?" she demanded.

"I'll handle it," said Lucius. He motioned a few others to come with him. They must not find Hermione at all costs, but he also didn't want to harm the kids. Their parents were probably around, and would figure out who they were if they started getting violent.

Remus, meanwhile, was searching the basement when he tripped over something and fell down. He got up, dusted himself off, and took a look to see what tripped him. He felt such a rush of joy at the sight he saw, that he nearly fainted. "HERMIONE!" he said joyfully. "SHE'S DOWN HERE!" He heard the pounding of many footsteps over his head.

He rolled her on her side. She was bound and gagged. He used his wand to take her bonds off, and he helped her sit up. She opened her eyes, a sickly pallor whitening her face. She smiled slightly and whispered, "Remus, is that you?"

"Yes, yes it is, Hermione!" he said, beaming. If the situation wasn't so serious, she would have laughed. With the Aging potion, he hadn't hit puberty yet, so his voice was high-pitched. He squeezed her tightly and kissed her. (It feels odd to kiss an eleven-year-old, especially when you know he's really thirty-something) thought Hermione. When they broke apart, Remus said, "We need to get you out of here!"

He pulled her to her feet, and she leaned on him heavily as they walked up the stairs. She hadn't eaten anything since the night in the restaurant. She felt like she would collapse any moment.

Remus, at his reduced age, could barely support her, so he decided to change back to his real age. If he was seen, they'd attack him no matter what. He figured what element of surprise he'd gain wouldn't make much of a difference. He scooped up Hermione into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way. When he entered the room where the front door was, he found that a regular battle was going on. He stepped back and tried not to be seen. The Ministry should be bursting in any minute now; then they'd all be safe. He glanced down at Hermione's left hand, noting that she was still wearing her engagement ring. (I wonder if her parents will ever approve of our marriage) he thought sadly. It would be quite a blow to Hermione if they alienated her. He had only seen them briefly the past few days to inform them of the lack of findings, not really talking much otherwise.

The arrival of the Ministry interrupted his thoughts. Harry led their effort, for the Ministry knew the Death Eaters found him intimidating. They managed to arrest all twenty Death Eaters, and escorted them to the courtroom, where they would be tried immediately for the use of Unforgivable Curses.

Hermione smiled weakly at the sight of the young Order of Phoenix, watching with amusement as each of them transformed back to their normal ages. She hoped Remus wouldn't put her down. She felt too weak to stand. However, this thought didn't even seem to occur to him. He carried her to Dumbledore, awaiting instruction.

"I think you should take her to her parents, Remus. You have much to talk about," he said seriously.

Remus nodded, and turned to Harry. "I'll see you at my place soon," he said, before taking a portkey to the Granger's house. He tried to put her down.

"Don't," said Hermione pleadingly. He obliged her, and continued holding her on the doorstep as he rang the doorbell.

The Grangers yanked opened the door, panting. They'd obviously raced each other there. They beamed and beckoned him inside when they saw Hermione. "You found her!" said Mr. Granger ecstatically. Mrs. Granger appeared no less pleased.

Remus entered their house and gently laid Hermione on the couch. "Hello, Mom and Dad," she rasped.

The Grangers smiled happily. Mrs. Granger got Hermione some water and something to eat. Hermione ate ravenously, her hands shaking with exhaustion. Remus sat there, watching her like a hawk.

"Hermione, I believe I owe you an apology, and you also, Remus," started Mr. Granger, extremely apologetic. "When I heard that you had not only dated, but were engaged to a teacher of yours, I believed that you have made rash, and, I daresay, an uncivilized decision, which angered me considerably, causing me to scold you most harshly. I can see now that I was wrong. Remus, you are one of the bravest men I've ever met. You've shown that you're willing to die for Hermione. I must admit, I had hoped for someone more her age, but you've certainly proven that you're worthy of her. Emma and I have decided to allow you to marry her with our blessing." Emma nodded and smiled her agreement.

Remus smiled back, grateful and relieved, but also quite embarrassed by their compliments. "I can certainly understand your concerns. I had them at the beginning. You're too kind! Harry, I think, is the bravest wizard. Voldemort was far, far worse than Lucius Malfoy. I couldn't have done what he did."

"All the same, we can't thank you enough for rescuing our daughter. We've been worried sick," said Mrs. Granger.

Hermione finished eating, and leaned against Remus in weariness. He wrapped his arm around her in response. When asked if she wanted to rest, she refused, saying that's all she'd been doing, and she wanted to talk.

"I've been wondering," said Mr. Granger curiously. "How did you two start going out?"

Remus and Hermione exchanged glances. Hermione began telling the story, with Remus filling in occasionally. He felt quite embarrassed at first, especially when Hermione told them how down he'd been feeling earlier that year, and Halloween weekend. However, he grew more relaxed as the Grangers laughed and joked in some parts. At the end of it, Remus helped Hermione to her room and helped her unpack. Unexpectedly, an owl came zooming through the window. Remus grabbed the letter and dismissed the owl.

Hermione opened it nervously. It was her NEWTS results. Then she grinned. She'd passed her NEWTS with flying colors! She shared the news with Remus, who was not at all surprised. He soon left her to sleep, and he apparated with a CRACK! back to his own house.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

_**sporty12gd4u:**_ You sure are quick to review, thanks:)

_**Aljinon:**_ Thanks for your three reviews! Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was realistic. Yes, I love long chapters:)

_**BrennaM:**_ Yes, I hate cliffies! LOL Thanks for your review!

**_Rane2920072:_** Was this fast enough for you? ;) Thank you for reviewing!

_**LupinLover99:**_ Thanks for reviewing twice! Yeah, he has to be at least 33 or so, LOL. Actually, I did name her parents after the actors. To be honest though, it wasn't my idea. I read a Harry/Hermione fanfiction where the author had their names be Emma and Daniel. I thought that was cool so I did that too, to reflect what the pairing was going to be. I don't have AIM, I think I used to have it but it caused computer problems (my computer is VERY fickle). I have MSNIM though. I'll probably be under Cricket or Aelimir. (Cricket is my horse's name)

_**Tem:**_ LOL! I had a big laugh over "Exonerated Death Eater's Convention"! Yes, I probably didn't explain that very well...the idea was, that they wanted to kidnap Hermione for revenge, since she and Remus had three or four (not sure about Pansy) Death Eater kids expelled, and for blackmail, since they knew she was quite dear to Remus, Harry, Dumbledore, and others, and they might be blackmailed into swaying the Ministry to aquit them or something. The restaurant would have been their first chance to pull it off, and a rather ideal place for them, since no one would be expecting them to do it there. Hmmm...I had Hermione accidentally hit a customer with "Stupefy," and Bellatrix was the one who killed the police officer. Did I misstype it? I'll have to check. Remus driving was one of my earlier ideas, I found it quite, quite amusing, LOL. Thanks for your super long review, I loved it!

_**slytherinstargazing:**_ I'm glad I had you on the edge of your seat. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

_**Nevnarial:**_ Thanks for reviewing Nevvy! I'm glad it was suprising:)

Preview of next (last! SOB!) chapter: _Suddenly a mighty CRACK! resounded through the room, making both men jump. Hermione appeared before them, a dish in her hands. "I've made you dinner. I figured you two would appreciate that," she said, smiling knowingly._

_They grinned back at her. She was right, neither of them was good at cooking, and had resorted to eating things out of ready-make boxes those muggles produced. Harry had insisted on that after he'd endured a couple of Lupin's meals._


	25. Where's Wolf?

A/N: Sorry this is so short. I wrote it when I was in a mindset where I just wanted to be able to say I finished a fanfiction, LOL. If there's any "loose ends" I haven't tied up in this chapter, let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Where's Wolf? 

Harry walked down the stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, singing loudly. He figured that, since it was July's full moon, he was here all alone. Remus was probably wreaking havoc in the Shrieking Shack right now. He continued singing all the way to the kitchen, skipping along. He'd bought a ring for Ginny, and was thinking about her right now. He got close to the end of the love song when he stopped abruptly at the sight he saw in the kitchen.

Remus sat there, the moonlight bathing his face. His eyes twinkled merrily as he chuckled. "Nice voice, Harry. I should have you sing at my wedding."

Harry's face turned red. "I didn't know you were here! Why in the world aren't you transforming?"

Remus's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry I haven't told you, Harry! With all that's been happening, it's slipped my mind. Hermione successfully performed the Homorphus Charm on me, so I'm no longer a werewolf. You won't be able to serenade by yourself on full moon nights anymore," he teased.

Harry laughed sheepishly. "That's wonderful! I should have known Hermione would do something like that. She's brilliant enough to. When did she do it?"

"In January, on the night of the full moon," he explained. "I haven't transformed since, and I was able to touch silver the other day with no ill effects, obviously."

"You must be thrilled!" said Harry.

"Quite, yes. It was the best surprise I've ever had." He looked out the window, fearlessly gazing into the full moon.

Suddenly a mighty CRACK! resounded through the room, making both men jump. Hermione appeared before them, a dish in her hands. "I've made you dinner. I figured you two would appreciate that," she said, smiling knowingly.

They grinned back at her. She was right, neither of them was good at cooking, and had resorted to eating things out of ready-make boxes those muggles produced. Harry had insisted on that after he'd endured a couple of Lupin's meals. One had been purple spaghetti, which Harry had eaten and regretted it. He never did ask how the noodles had turned purple, he figured he didn't want to know. The other one had been hamburgers and fries. The burgers had tasted like charcoal, and the buns and cheese tasted like they'd been left out too long. The fries had tasted like the refrigerator. "Thanks, Hermione, you're a lifesaver," they chorused eagerly.

She uncovered her dish, revealing that it was lasagne. The trio sat down and started eating, chatting mainly about the upcoming weddings. Ron and Luna planned to get married in September. "What about you, Harry?" asked Hermione suggestively.

Harry grinned nervously. "I think I might try to propose soon. I don't know, I might when the time is right."

"Go for it, Harry! I'm sure Ginny will say yes, she adores you." Hermione smiled encouragingly.

Remus felt the last shred of jealously he felt towards Harry leave him. Previously, he'd sometimes felt that Hermione was closer to Harry than to him, but now he was completely convinced this wasn't the case.

A week later, a large crowd gathered at Lupin's home to celebrate Harry's eighteenth birthday. Harry never had a proper birthday party before, and was quite excited about it. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Hermione, the Weasleys, Luna, Ginny, Hagrid, Neville, and many others were there, and Harry, of course. Everyone was delighted to be back together, and shared many memories of the war. After opening his presents, with an especially interesting one from the Weasley twins, Harry found himself sitting next to Ginny, his index finger tracing the ring in his pocket. He felt his throat go tight. What if she said no? (Surely after facing Voldemort, this will be easy) "Ginny, will you marry me?" he asked softly.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. That sure had come out of the blue! "Yes, Harry," she said, hugging him. Harry beamed. He slipped the ring onto her finger and turned to others. "I have an announcement to make! Ginny and I are engaged!"

Every clapped. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand. This had been his best birthday ever.

On the day of Lupin and Hermione's wedding, everyone congregated at Hogwarts, where they had decided to be married. Ginny, Luna, and Parvati were bridesmaids. Parvati had been shocked, to say the least, when she found out who Hermione was engaged to, and the story behind it. Harry, Ron, and Neville were groomsmen. Neville had known about James and Hermione the whole time, but he loved Professor Lupin, so he faithfully kept the secret.

Hermione stood in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, getting her wedding dress on. She eyed the faucet with the snake. She knew it led to the Chamber of Secrets. She felt curious about it, not having been in there, but she decided she should consider herself lucky. It had been a miracle that Harry got out of there alive. Ginny put a few last minute touches to her dress.

Luna noticed that Hermione was nervous. "Nothing to worry about, Hermione. The nargles won't come back for several years. Remus will be around."

"Are you suggesting that nargles would force Remus to quit his DADA position?" asked Hermione, remembering what Luna had said previously and trying to piece it together. Normally she wouldn't bother, Luna wasn't supposed to make sense, but she wanted a distraction.

"Of course, Hermione, what else do you think I could have meant?" wondered Luna, before getting a dreamy look on her face.

(She must be thinking about Ron) mused Hermione. Her palms were sweating. She was SO nervous!

Moaning Myrtle came out of her stall, scowling. "You look HORRIBLE Hermione! I can't believe someone is marrying you," she moaned.

"Go away, Myrtle," said Parvati.

"Actually, I think we're all good to go," said Ginny. "Let's leave before Myrtle floods the bathroom."

The bridesmaids grabbed Hermione's train and exited as quickly as they could.

Hermione halted just outside the doors to the Great Hall, waiting for her signal to enter. When it came, she took several deep breaths and walked down the aisle with her father. Remus stood at the end, beaming. It had been a rocky road, but it had proved to be worth it.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

**_BrennaM:_** A big, big thank you for reviewing every chapter:)

_**Moony's-Mate:**_ Yes, I really wanted them to see how cool he is, so that was part of the reason I had Lucius make his appearance. Can't be much more convincing than that! Sorry, there probably won't be a sequel, but I'm tossing around ideas for a second Remus/Hermione story. If you've seen "Frequency" it would be a bit like that, with a Time Turner (Hermione going back to the past)and no radio, and meanwhile in the present, Remus would receive random altered memories with Hermione in them...Hermione might possibly return to the future and make things interesting,LOL. I don't really have much more than a basic plotline though. I also have one in mind without Time Turners or Aging Potion, but I don't really have many ideas for it. I'll probably try to write the "Frequency" one first. Thanks for your review!

_**sporty12gd4u:**_ Yes, I found the idea of them all turning eleven exceedingly amusing, so I just had to write it! Thanks for all your reviews!

_**Rane2920072:**_ My next ones (if I manage to write any more) will be Remus/Hermione or Harry/Hermione. I really appreciate all your reviews!

_**LupinLover99:**_ Thank you for reviewing so faithfully! Hopefully I'll get enough ideas for a second story. My biggest fear is that it'll turn out too much like this one, though. Thanks again!

_**Aljinon:**_ Yay, you're re-reading it? Cool:) Thanks for reviewing so often, I really appreciate that.

Thanks to everyone who might review this chapter! (hugs all reviewers) Thank you _so _much, you've really made my days while I posted this story!

Added Thank-yous (on March 10th):

**_slytherinstargazing:_** Thank you for reviewing my final chapter:)

**_Aljinon:_** I'm really honored that I'm staying on your favorites list, thank you so much!

**_Rane2920072 :_** Thank you! I'll keep Sirius/Hermione in mind. :)

**_Tem :_** Your review really made me smile! I really admire your extensive vocabulary. ;)

**_Anonymous: _**Thank you! I seem to be on a roll here with plot bunnies. I really enjoy writing and I hope to do many more stories.:) Thank you! Gee, 200 reviews a chapter, how would I keep up? LOL Thanks for your kind words.

**_Lucidshard:_** Thanks for reviewing twice! I really appreciate it:) :)

**_Moony's-Mate:_** Wow, you think it's one of the best stories you've read! Thanks a million! I hope you like my next stories. :)

**_LupinLover99:_**Yes, consistent updates are great! I'm hoping some of my favorite authors will follow my example...LOL! I did write another one and it's being posted right now, and I have a few other ideas I'm excited about.

**_Thayet Conte:_** Yes, I think getting transported to another world is the most fun thing about reading and writing. :) You're right, I don't think I made that part clear enough, so I added a paragraph with Lucius in chapter 23 that hopefully cleared up the confusion.

**_JeanGray666:_** Thank you for reviewing, I'm happy to hear from you! I do have a sketchy idea for a sequel but I'm not sure if I'll write it. Thanks again:)


End file.
